Fire and Ice
by xMusicGurlx
Summary: Pulled into this world of Abnormality, one girl will risk it all to become part of something much bigger than herself. M/T? pairings will develop  strong t for language. certain chapters later on will be rated M. Read and Review. Season 3 story
1. The Beginning

_My beginning is my end. -T.S Elliot_

_The weather was chilly, the oncoming winter creating a blanket of snow and ice over Old City and all of its inhabitants. No one would be out in this weather if they were right in the mind. Yet someone braved it, standing around bins of fire mostly. Those being the people who had no place to go; it was sad really but that was Old City and you couldn't help it if you were just a bystander. Everyone knew that it was better to mind your own business nowadays, letting people do whatever whenever they wanted if they wanted to live the next day. So when a person with blood dripping down their side walks out of the darkneed alleyway, no one took heed. No one shedded a tear as the small figure turned and begun to walk away limping through the snow and to whatever destination they were going...hopefully to get help._

_The small figure continued however, walking down the cold roads with wide eyes as they looked for something. The figure's steps quicked as a large building loomed over them, the Gothic artichecture sticking out of the city like a sore thumb yet somehow blending into the surroundings. Quickly, the hurt body moved, pushing through the gate as quickly as they could. Their entire being was focused on the single, large door in front of them, their small hands hitting against the thick door, hoping someone would hear them. A sigh escaped, one of the hands pressed up against their side as blood dripped out of their body. _

_"Hello?" a deep voice muttered, the door opening to reveal a Neanderthal man appearing in front of the door. Slowly pulling down their hood, brown curls spilled down the back of the petite girl. Her emerald eyes looked up at the man, tears running down her face._

_"Help me..." she murmured, collapsing as soon as those words escaped her cherry red lips. The large Neanderthal caught her swiftly, not allowing her small form to fall to the groud. As quickly as he could, the Big Guy dragged her in, closing the door before returning his attention tot he mysterious girl and her wounds. Something was different about her, too different to be ignored. _

_xXx_

_"Poor thing, so many lacerations...she could have died if she had been left out in the cold." a female voice murmured. Someone was talking about me, I could feel it deep within me. I tried to open my eyes, willing whatever part of me to wake up. I had to get up and leave, I had to run away. "Her vital signs are picking up. Dear, can you hear me?" I groaned softly, my eyes fluttering open to reveal a young woman watching me from above. Dark curls lightly hit my face as she shined a light in my eyes. I instantly pushed her off, no she was like them. She was going to hurt me. Trying to get off the bed I was laying in, strong arms held me back. _

_"Let me go!" I growled, feeling strength run through me. "Don't hurt me!" The woman quickly picked herself up, grabbing the light as she walked slowly in front of me. There was something about her that seemed comforting but I couldn't let her fool me. She was like them, those people who took me...tortured me. "Please don't hurt me!" Tears stained my face as she palced herself in front of me, her hands encasing the sides of my face._

_"No one is going to hurt you. You are safe. Please calm down." the woman murmured, wiping the tears off of my face almost like a mother would do for a child. "You are safe." I could feel the man let go of me as he realized that I wasn't going to hurt anyone. My entire body shook, the woman suddenly holding me. Her warmth comforted me as she murmured things to me, trying to calm me down. "Shoo...You are safe, everything is okay."_

_"Dont...let them..get me." I cried against her body, her warm arms constricting around my small body._

_"You are safe here..." I heard her murmur...shaking me back and forth in effort to calm my shaking body. Softly, almost too softly, her words echoed through the air. "What did they do to you?"_


	2. Riley

She reminded her of Ashley...and her heart broke everytime the unknown girk took a heave of breath as she slept. There was something about her that screamed her daughter and it hurt to think about it. Helen sighed, getting comfortable in the seat she placed beside the girl's bed. Whoever had captured her, the girl put up a hell of a fight. Lacerations across her back and front, where several brusies scatter across her skin. Her kidnappers had put her through hell and back but she had escaped. The girl was strong, Helen could see that very clearly.

"Magnus," Helen turned aroundd noticing for the first time that Henry had walked in. Smiling at her assistant, Helen got up. "I looked through every system I could think of and there was no hits on the mystery girl over there. Whoever she is, someone through a lot of trouble to make her disappear." Magnus sighed, a part of her guessing that something like this had happened.

"I thought this might happen." Magnus muttered, sitting back down in her chair. She watched as the girl's eyes moved rapidly underneath her eyelids. "Somebody has to be looking for her." Henry nodded stepping forward so he could get a better look at her. She was beautiful, with long amber curls. Her skin was so pale though, it frightened him immensely. The girl looked like she was on the brink of death.

"What if she has no one, Magnus?" Henry asked, turning to look at his boss. The woman in question sighed, rubbing her face in agitation. "If someone took that much time to erase her from the system then maybe there was a reason for it. They, whoever they are, might not want her to be found."

"This is a Sanctuary for all, there will always be a place for people in need here." Magnus muttered, her eyes catching a tear falling down the girl's face. "She will have a palce here if she wants it. Let's just hope that she will find the strength to wake up from her dreams."

_

* * *

_

_"Patient #3476 isn't responding to the stimuli." Her screams pierced the air as electricity ran through her body. She bit down on her lip, ignoring the test of blood as the torture continued. "She's fighting it." Part of her wanted to smirk at that comment. They wouldn't get the response out her like they wanted to. Another wave of pain raced through her small body, her back arching in pain. She wouldn't die like this, helpless and in terror. This would be the last day...her heart leaped erratically as the torture stopped. He body now shivering from the cold air circulating around her. They had stopped, not getting the reaction out of her that they so desired. _

_"Riley, can you hear me?" a familiar voice murmured causing me to seize up. "Riley, I have water for you." I felt the edge of a water bottle on my lips so I raised my chin, letting the cold water flow down my throat. Relief flooded through my dry throat, causing me to gulp down more. The person sighed, pity lacing their voice. "I tried to come as soon as I could. Im being watched, they know I'm helping you."_

_"Why are you?" I asked as the water was taken away from me. I could feel a bit of chocolate pressed to my lips so I eat it. Savoring the taste because I knew it wouldn't come again. Why was this person helping me?_

_"I can't let you suffer through this alone, Riley." Pity and guilt laced through their voice, a part of me feeling saddened by this. I shook my head, ignoring the shearing pain that enveloped my skull. The solid stell latch on my forehead rubbed against my skin like knives. I felt the person's hands on my face as I tried to make my point. "Stop, don't hurt yourself."_

_"Let me go...please." I begged, hoping that the person would listen. I would find a way to escape, but their help could help me extremely. I couldn't stay at this place any longer, I wouldn't let them test on me again, I wouldn't survive it. _

_"I can't do that." the voice muttered, wiping the tear stains off her face. "They would kill me, and who would be here for you where they captured you again?" One more piece of chocolate was pressed into my lips. "Eat it, gain some strength. They are going to come back soon. Be ready." _

* * *

"You need to get some sleep, Magnus." Will murmured watching his boss doze in the seat next to the girl's bed. Four days it had been, the girl lying in a coma; reliving her worst nightmares over and over again. For those four days, Magnus had made a routine of being near the mysterious girl at all times, using the opposite bed as a makeshft desk. They had tried many things to help alleviate the girl's suffering; several of the Abnormals housed at the Sanctuary offerign their telephatic abilities to search the girl's mind. Yet they always came back trembling in fear, their eyes wide and tearful. The only thing they would say was that she had went through a worse hell then their own. Magnus shook her head, taking the cup of tea that was in Will's hand before returning her attention to the girl. "Magnus this isn't healthly. Big Guy or I can watch over her, just go to bed."

"No, I need to be here." Her eyes widened as the girl's eyes flashed open, screams piercing the air as her body arched. Magnus threw the cup to the floor, running to the girl in effort to restrain her. Her eyes begun to flutter, her body arching as if hot spears was being flung onto her back. "Listen to me! Listen to me, you are safe! Can you hear me?" The girl started to whimper, her eyes fluttering back and forth. Magnus suddenly pulled away, her wands scolding hot. "Bloody hell, she's burning up!"

"Dammit, what's happening to her?" Will yelled as Magnus tried to go towards her again. "Magnus, don't!" Flames begun to form at the edge of her hands, flaring up up a she screamed one last time before disappearing. Magnus and Will watched as the convuslions disminished, one last tug before her body laid on the bed, trembling out of exhaustion. Both walked over to her slowly, anxiously watching her the girl's eyes opened fully; the mossy green of her eyes reflecting the light.

"Bloody hell..." Magnus murmured, before smiling at the girl who was still heaving as if she had been running a marathon. Grabbing the light, she shined it in her eyes; taking great care not to alarm her. Watching her pupils dilate, Magnus begun to talk. "Hello, my name is Doctor Helen Magnus. You came to us five days ago, bleeding on our doorstep. You are lucky to be alive." The girl tried to push herself up, her body trembling from the effort. "Don't move so much. You lost alot of blood and your strength will be weak." The girl growled, letting herself be put back by the Doctor's hands. "Now what is your name?"

"Riley."


	3. For All

_Will watched quietly, allowing himself to be hidden by the shadows of the Gothic columns as Riley sat in the grove, alone and in peace it seemed. She had quickly agreed to living at the Sanctuary along with the team. It had been made quite clear that she had no place to go, her escape from whoever had captured her not going unnoticed. People would want her so it was best to stay where she could be protected. Even when her power was magnificant...elemental manipulation._

_Will would have never believed that an abnormal could possess such a gift but he realized long ago that he had to stop assuming when it came to the Sanctuary. Riley wouldn't talk about her past or even her escape, but she did say one thing: she had been injected with some serum multiple times, causing her powers to escalte. It soon became clear along side her gift of elemental manipulation that she was going to be hard to kill, she also had the gift of longtivity, just like Magnus. Besides this, they knew nothing about her and that unnerved Will. _

_Who was this girl?_

_Will quickly stepped back as the Doctor appeared, looking down at the girl with a motherly smile on her face. They had quickly bonded, for some reason that was unknown to him. She would rarely talk to him or Henry. It was just the Doctor and Big Guy; a part of him felt jealous by this. Why wouldn't she talk to him?_

_

* * *

_

"Its hard to control." I murmured, watching as the flame disappeared out of sight. I felt my energy drain along with it, making me close my eyes slightly. Shaking off the nerves, I smiled at the Doctor. She was being very patient with me and it was nice. After being confined for so many years, it was nice to have someone who actually seemed to care for me. The doctors were so harsh and demanding, injecting their serums into me, their 'therapy' trying to get me to react. It was a life that I had been condemned to for no apparent reason.

"It's okay, Riley. Let's take a break." I smiled at the comment, instantly sitting on the ground. We were in the middle of an abandoned room, large and tall; each sound echoed when spoken. Helen smiled at my childish actions, leanign up against the walls as I contined to take in deep breaths. I could feel everything around me buzz, the electricity that ran through the walls...the water rushing through the pipes. So many abnormals called to her...their energy causing her skin to chill. She hated her gifts, hated what she could do with them.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked, lifting my head up to meet her gaze. "Why do you care?" I watched as she moved closer to me, sitting down so she could meet my gaze. Her blue eys sparkled with so many emotions, it was hard to look at her sometimes. "They didn't care about any of them. I could hear the screams, the howls...I never slept without a nightmare, I still don't."

_"The balance must be protected, because if it wasn't chaos would reign. We have so much to learn about this world and those in it, why not help? My father created this system of networks and I wil conitnue to serve this Sanctuary until I meet my death, whenever I do die that is." I smiled at her reaction. "Riley, what do you remember about your life?" Coldness soon swept over me, my very bones chilled. What could I remember? Cold rooms, sterlized cot and white walls...the occasional dream of something beyond that life. There was that person who helped me...whoever they were, god I hoped nothing happened to them._

"Someone was helping me, giving me water and food when they disappeared. I never saw their face, they wouldn't allow it. Didn't want me to know who they were, if they found out I was being helped. They were the one who named me Riley, before that I was patient #3476." I murmured, pressing my knees to my chest enabling me to lay my chin on my knees. I could feel the want to cry bubble up inside of me but I fought them off. I had to say this, just ahd to for some reason. "I was in there for so long, everysince I was a child. At first, it wasn't that bad. I was trained in many studies. Yet as I grew older, it got worse. They wanted me to improve, get stronger, faster." I shook my head. "It was hell, but there were times when I had glimpses of my past but they were just figments." I grolwed, strength running through my veins as I continued. "I don't even know if I have parents. I'm no one." Silent tears fell down my face, I instinctively bowed my head, letting the brown curls fall down in front of my face. Shock ran down my body as two warm hands lifted up my face, wiping the tears away with their thumbs.

"Don't you dare say that, Riley." Her british accent appearing as she lectured me softly. "You are a strong, unique indivdual who has been through more horors then most would have never imagined. You should be proud that you survived for so long and was able to escape, Riley. The things they did to you were unspeakable, but you have a future to look forward to here at the Sanctuary. Don't be ashamed of your past, Riley." Helen smiled, kissing the girl on her forehead as if she was her own daughter. "You remind me so much of my daughter, Riley. You would have loved to have met her." I nodded, bwoing my head slightly. I didn't have to ask, I could hear it in her voice. Her daugher had died. "Those people who call themselves scientists, they are the worst kind of people; testing their theories with no sesne of guilt or empathy. It makes me sick." She released my face, grabbing my hand to pull me up along side her. "That is what the Sanctuary is for: to protect those who have been hurt and need the protection that we offer here. Its a sanctuary for all, including you."

"Thank you." I murmured, feeling at home for the first time in so long. This was the beginning...I only had the future to look forward to.


	4. Trail of Blood Pt 1

_AN: I own nothing, even though I really want Nikola for my own. lol. I disclaim everything, except for my chracter, Riley. I have started from the episode, Trail of Blood, since that is where my favorite character appears and I wanted to write him in. Enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

_I let myself be propelled down the dark, hole; the natural, stone walls encasing me as I gripped tight onto Will. The past few days had passed by quickly, most of my time being spent on following Magnus around, working with her on my abilities. I was still losing energy when it came to keeping them alive for more than a couple of minutes. Yet nevertheless, I was getting better at it and for the first time, I was happy. I wasn't being tested on like before, even though Magnus kept running blood tests on me occasionally. I had my own room, I was able to walk and talk without any instruction from others. It was the best time of my life. Yet some part of me wanted to find those people and wreck havoc on their lives. They deserved hell for what they did, but I knew better. I couldn't become like them. I especially wanted to meet the person that helped me survive for so long and thank them. I was alive because of that single person and I owed everythign to them. I sighed, leaning my head agaisnt Will's shoulder. We were on a rescue misson in the Colombian Highlands; Helen had recieved a SOS from Nikola Tesla, a great friend to her it seemed even though from what I heard from the other two's grumblings, they didn't like him. I had convinced Magnus to let me come along, my boredom casuing more chaos when I was left alone. The Big guy wouldn't even let me back in his kitchen anymore because of an accident I had caused. I had apologized but he was still grumpy about it. I ignored the slight clastuphobic feelings that were being to envelope me, as Will pushed us downward. "Loosen your grip, Riley. You are beginning to choke me." I winced slightly as I realized that my grip was really tight. Instantly loosening, I placed my lips besides his ear; my breath slgihtly caressing his dirty blond hair._

_"Sorry, Will." I could feel his body temperature rise as those words hit his ear. I smiled, slightly tightening my grip around him as if I was hugging him. He smiled as we landed on the ground opposite of Magnus and Henry. I instantly let go, unsnapping the harness that allowed me to stay attached to Will and glanced around. I could feel the water and electricty running through the ground, casuing me skin to chill with goosebumps. I prayed quietly to whoever was listening to not let my abilities control me today. This was the first time Helen was allowing me to come along and I wanted to be helpful, not a burden. _

_"Maybe he is building the mother of all wine cellars.' Henry murmured, smiling at his own words. I tilted my head slightly confused but I decided to ignore it. I knew only what history taught us about Mr. Tesla and of course the few details I overheard as we traveled over here. I felt the gun in my back pocket, smiling as I felt at once comfortable. I had weapons, I could protect myself. _

_"Come on, Tesla. It's not exactly the Mayan Riviaria down here. The man has always had expensive taste." Will murmured, turning his flashlight on and moving around to look at the surroundings. _

_"Well stay alert both of ya. I don't like this either." She looked down at me, smiling slightly even though I could see the confusion and panic in her bright blue eyes. "Stay close to me, Riley." I nodded, smiling at her protectiveness over me. Following after the trio, my hands instinctively closed togther as the feeling of the earth washed over me. There was so much power here, unlimited sources I could tap into. I gritted my teeth, focusing on the primary goal: finding Doctor Magnus's friend. It soon grew darker, the lights of the flash lights the only illumination inthe tunnels._

_"There's a really high iron content in these walls." I growled, already knowing that. Helen looked at me, sighing as if she knew the pain I was feeling. I looked down, disappointment washing over me. I was letting her down, I just knew it. I had to stay positive and keep going. "Massive."_

_"Interesting." Magnus muttered, her eyes sweeping over the surroundings as we continued forward, allowing Henry to continue his readings. We all saw what was up in front of us, long dreads of white material. I shrunk back, nasuea running through me. It looked like spider webs. but much larger and more disgusting. I shivered instantly. Disgusting..._

_"Wow, what is that?" Henry asked, all three of them instantly looking up at the material that was hanging down from the walls. It looked like solid, slime; utterly disgusting..._

_"It looks like some kind of vine." Will muttered, both myself as well as the Doctor taking a closer look at it. I watched as Hleen grabbed onto the vine, pulling it tight as if it was a rope. She looked at it, her head tilted slightly as she observed it closer._

_"It's not vergitile. It appears fragile, but its tougher than it looks." I shivered as an unknown wave shuddered through me. Something was moving underneath us and it wasn't natural, I knew it almost instantly. _

_"We aren't going to run into a giant spider, are we? I really don't like those." I smiled at Henry and his slight weridness. He was a werewolf yet he got easily frightened by spiders, even ones bigger than normal. I tried to continue to listen to their talk, but the tremours begun again. I walked forward, my presence going unnoticed as i walked away, kneeling slightly as my hands ran thourgh the dirt. There it was again, that power flowing through the ground. I could smell something in the ground, something familair but I shook it off. Something wasn't right here. I had to tell Magnus._

_"Come Riley." I heard her mutter, realizing they had walked by me. I could feel Will's eyes on me as I stood up and gained up on them. There was something about him that sent shivers down my spine and I didn't know if I liked that feeling or not. It was different, new to me; It was best to ignore it however. I didn't need the attention._

_xXx_

_"The EM is strongest here.' I heard Henry muttered out loud, his eyes looking up after observing her toys. "Whatever it is, we're close." A familiar shiver ran through my body, soemthing was about to happen...I knew it. We were in a larger room now, more of the white tendrils cascading down from the roof. My eyes observed my surroundings, taking in everything. Something wasn't right about this. I begun to open my mouth when an unknown voice spoke outloud. _

_"Well, well miracles never cease." an unknown voice muttered causing everyone to look directly in front of them. Encased in a large white column, made from the ewb creations, was a man. His hair, even thoguh it was dark in here, was a light brown...spiky, as if he had been struck by lightening. His eyes, a light blue, shined down upon us with unknown emotions. I qucikly followed them as we ran over to the column. There was so many, encasing him. I instinctively pulled out my lighter, a souvenir from a fight I had got into before the Sanctuary. We could get him out easier. _

_"Nikola, my god." Helen muttered, her light flashing over the column. I could see her trying to find a way to get him out as quickly as possible. _

_"Yeah, look away. I'm hideous." There was something about his tone that caused me to look up at him. He was arrogant, I could hear it in his voice. His eyes however zoomed up on me, actually realizing I was there alongside them. A spark of curosity flashed through his eyes before he returned his attention to the doctor. _

_"How bad is it?" Helen asking with concern. I bit back a smile, she liked him. I could hear it in her vocie. _

_"Uh can you just pull me out of this thing, please." I could see Henry pull out the light, instantly illuminating the cavern. My eyes scanned the walls, noticng the large cracks and holes that decorated the walls. Somthing wasn't right about that, they couldn't be naturally made. _

_"Magnus...something isn't right." I stated, trying to get her attention yet falling. I hufffed out of agitation, hating this new invisibility. _

_"How long have you been down here?" I heard her ask, her voice laced with concern as well as fear. She didn't like this, being in this situation underground. Defintely not the place..._

_Um, let's see: 9 days, 11 hours...you know I should have stopped counting, but its really not in my nature." I watched as Helen gave him water, him quickly thanking her. There was something about him I didn't like, but I ignored it, keeping my head up and alert. If anything popped up, I would know. _

_"How did this happen?" I stopped watching the cavern for intruders, wanting to hear this answer. Somrthing was familiar about this place, I knew it was we arrived 2 stories above us. I needed to know why though. Something about this didnt add up to me. _

_"Well, its a long story, which I would be happy to tell over a nice meal, someplace far far away from here." Tesla muttered, fear lacing his voice. Something had frightened him down here. _

_"Magnus!" I gritted, walking up to them; ignoring my position as I looked at them. "Something about this isn't right, Magnus. I can feel something underground, shaking the earth." She nodded, beginning to talk to the man as I watched our surroundings. They were beginning to work on the encasement, but it looked stronger than it looked. I galnced at the lighter and smiled slightly. Maybe I could help. I quickly flashed the top of the lighter open, starting up the flames as Henry pulled out the saws. Magnus looked at me, noticing at once the flames that encased my left hand. "I think i can help." I murmured, walking towards the column with ease. Will, noticing what I was going to, lifted me up on his shoulders; allowing me to begin burning the strands of white mass. I could feel his gaze on me, causing me to turn slightly. _

_"Aren't you an unique abnormal?" he murmured watching me burn the restraints. I ignored him continuing to burn the strands. The earth begun to shake, shaking us all; dirt hitting us from the rooftop._

_"Earthquake?' Helen asked outloud. I shook my head, getting off of Will as I begun to work alongside Henry. We had to get out of here qucikly. Something was coming from underground, and was heading straight for us. _

_"No, that's what I was feeling. It isn't natural, Magnus!" I yelled, more dirt hitting us._

_"Get me out, get me out!" Tesla yelled, hurrying our actions. I concentratecolumnd, focusing more energy; allowing the fire to extend, wrapping around the bottom of the column. It burned out, Henry and Will grabbing Tesla as he fell out of the column. I collapsed onto my bottom, all the energy within me gone. The fire had disappated, leacing me vulnerable. Will instantly grabbed me up, supporting me on hsi side as we all observed the walls. _

_"Is that another surprise from Tesla?" he asked, wrapping his arm undernearth mine to keep me steady as we waited for whatever to emerge. I could hear the sarcasm in his voice, remembering the conversation they had back at the Sanctuary. THey hadn't known I was behind them, listening. Will didn't trust him for good reason it seemed and for ocne I had to agree. Creatures zoomeed past us on the wall, their squeaks hitting our ears. "What is that? I've never seen anything like that before." I pointed my gun in the same direction, gaining a bit more of my strength. More of them begun to come out of the walls, the holes allowing multiple creatures pour out of the ground. I could see Tesla move, his eyes on the creatures before returning to us. _

_"Great! Nice rescue!" He yelled, his eyes rolling in sarcasm. I bit back the urge to hit him, controlling every part of me as I pushed myself away from Will; able to stand on my own. _

_"Bloody hell," I groaned, watching as they came in waves. We begun to shot, taking some out before realizing that there were too many, and they were coming to fast. _

_"What are those things?" Henry yelled, continuing to shot along side us._

_"They appear to be some kind of hybrid insect. We must be on their territory." Helen observed, her perwinkle eyes shining in the darkness. I could hear Tesla snort as he tried to catch his breath, basically lying in the dirt at our feet. I ignored him, focusing on the problem before us. _

_"We need to get out of here, Magnus!" I yelled continuing to shoot._

_"We didn't know that?" Henry stated with slight sarcasm. _

_"Can you use your powers?" I shook my head. Why did I have to be useless now? _

_"They are coming too quickly, and I still don't have energy." I answered back, not looking at her as I shot down three more insects. How could so many of these things live underneath the ground?_

_"These are useless, Henry. Switch to stunners." Will threw me a Stunner from out of his bag, I instantly putting my gun away as I continued to shoot the insects. More begun to fall down as we continued our rampage. My eyes glanced at Tesla who was observing us, almost too casually. _

_"They don't like voltage." Henry stating the obvious. I fought the urge to roll my eyes._

_"Well that's a start. Can you walk?" Helen yelled to Tesla, who was currently trying get up from his sitting position. _

_"Of course I ..." Tesla almost collapsed on the dirty ground, the insects moving back as he hit the ground. That was odd, too odd actually. Will instantly ran over, pulling Tesla up beside him yet continue dpoiting his stunner towards the mass of insects. . My lights flashed over the bugs, Helen as well as myself noticng how they moved. _

_"Stragetic, little buggers." Helen murmured, I nodded unintenionally. They were far too smart to get be an insect, something had changed them. There were too many now, pouring out the walls like grey liquid. We had to move fast._

_"Magnus, we need to go!" I yelled, pointing to the tunnel. She nodded. The earth begun to tremble again, dirt raining down upon us like drizzle. This wasn't turning out how we planned, far from it. _

_"Go, go!" She yelled. I allowed Will and Tesla to get ahead of me, continuing my shooting. "Go, Riley.' I begun to run, ignoring all of the sound around me. I could hear them following us, the tiny feet hitting ground echoing like rocks. "Boys?" I turned around, watching as they shot down rocks and dirt to block us from the insects. We were trapped, underground in the Colombian Highlands. This was a nightmare._


	5. Trail of Blood Pt 2

_I ignored, the murmurs coming from two immortals; my entire being focused on the ground around me. Something wasn't right about this place, it sent chills through my body as I sat against a hard, dirt wall; my hand bunching the soil in clumps. I sighed, focusing my energy on the soil in my hand; watching with interest, it suddenly clumped into three hard balls and begun to float around me. I smiled, moving my hand so I could watch them move along with me. There were times when my powers didn't scare me. I looked over at the two, Tesla grasping Helen's hands. I could see so many emotions radiating from them...happiness, gratefulness, even love. There was a history between them, I could sense it. Apprehension flushed through me as Tesla's eyes hit my own._

_"My my Helen, where did you get that powerful abnormal over there?" he asked, a smirk on his face. She slapped him on the head lightly, his pout showing that he was only kidding. _

_"Her name is Riley and she works with us now. Play nice." she growled, walking over to me with a granola bar in hand. She bent down, handing it over with a smile on her face. "Are you okay, Riley?" I sighed, nodding slowly. I had to tell her something wasn't right about this place._

_"There is something in the soil, Helen. I can feel it, layed deep underneath us. Its familiar but unnatural...it shouldn't be here.' I growled, the floating balls crumbling as I lost concentration. I could feel Tesla's eyes on me, taking in my words as I took a bite of the bar and swallowed it. Helen sighed, getting up to her feet and walked into the medal. _

_"Soemthing about this isn't right." Helen murmured, wiping her face with the back of her hands. I sighed, hearing Will and Henry's footsteps before they entered the open cavern._

_"There is a whole lot of nothing. None of these connecting tunnels lead upward." Will groaned his eyes hitting my collapsed form. He moved towards me, offering his hand so I could get up. I abliged him, groaning as each bone in my body creaked in pain. I murmured a quiet thanks, returning my attention to the people in front of me. _

_"And none of this stuff works down here." An ache formed in my heart at those words, damn getting out of here was going to be harder than I thought. Bloody hell. _

"_Yay team." I heard Tesla mutter in aggrivation. I could see Helen tense up, not taking his words kindly. He was like a bloody kid; I didnt know how she put up with him. _

_"These creatures resemble subterrain centipedes but with significant differences." Helen stated, her eyes soley on us as she tried to reason this out herself. None of this added up anymore. _

_"Allow me, they're huge.' Will answered, his aggravation lacing his warm voice. I smirked at the comment, looking at the Doctor in one breif glance. _

_"And smart as hell." I groaned, rubbing my forehead as a dull ache begun to form. This wasn't the time for a headache, not now while we were stuck deep down in the bloody Colombian Highlands. _

_"They attacked in coordinated waves, but callipodes don't normally act on higher mentality." Helen added to my comment. I nodded in confirmation. They were too smart for their species. _

_"And you just happened to get trapped by them. God, that's so werid." Will threw at Tesla who was looking at him with eyes likes daggers. I could feel the tension between the two. _

_"Hey, down Junior. I didn't know they were here until they tried to make me part of the architecture." I fought the urge to smirk as his comment hit the air. _

_"Yet they wanted to keep you alive, and kill us. Why?" Helen asked, the suspicion clearly being shown. I had to agree nevertheless. Something about him being caught down here, it wasn't adding up anymore. I looked away, keeping my attention on the moving vibrations that echoed through the walls. I could hear them so clearly, it frightened the hell out of me though. I could hear Helen move causing me to turn back. _

_"Riley, come on." Henry hissed, I smiled at the IT tech, running up to them as he traveled through one of the tunnels. I could hear Will talking to Helen, I fought the urge to run up to her. Eversince my stay at the Sanctuary, I felt the strangest urge to stay close to her; as if she would keep my safe. She was my safeguard, but I had to learn to figth by myself. I feel back as Henry tried to talk to Mr. Arrogance, the two form contrasting extremely. "Hey, listen. Wanted to ask you about the EM signal you sent out."_

_"For days before anyone noticed, I might add." Tesla answered, I fought the urge to smack him against the head with one of a ball of dirt. I could see Henry slump down slight as if hurt but soon recovered, sarcasm lacing his voice as he spoke. _

_'Yeah still waiting for a thank you." His voice rang, casuing me to smirk. "Anyway, you were able to get the autotype working without some kind of transcript on this end." Wow, he was talking technology now. I looked for a way around them, not wanting to hear what I didn't understand. _

_"Well, you know what EM stands for, don't you? And while I might not be as electro as I once was, being extra magnetic has a few uses I suppose."_

_"Yet, I get how you can generate a signal by clenching your kegels or something or whatever but how did the range?" _

_"Oh, you obviously didn't do any aerial mapping on your way in. Had you, you would have noticed the magnetfication properties of the local terrain." Tesla stated with a smirk on his face. He was trying to make himself superior over Henry. _

_"Parabolic focal point! Ok, then wouldnt there be secndary signals-" Henry was quickly quieted by Tesla who radiated annoyance._

_"Shhh, stop. You'll hurt yourself and i'm feeling too tired to feign concern." He left him there, Henry staring at the man as he walked forward. I walked up to Henry, palcing my hand on his tightened grip around teh stunner._

_"Don't let him bother you, Henry." I stated watching him sigh. "He's a jackass." Henry smiled at my coment, his grip loosening underneath my hand to the point I let go of him._

_"Just what I was thinking." Henry muttered, both of us giggling. A voice qucikly echoed in the air causing us to stop._

_"I heard that!" I stuck my tongue out at his retreating form, causing us to laugh as we caught up the group itself. We were slowly approaching something made of concrete and iron, a gateway it appeared. How in hell was this here, underneath so much terrain. Shivers ran through my body as I remembered my past with the torturers, Cabal members if I remember correctly. I never knew the name of the group until Helen mentioned it. My skull begun to ache worse, causing cold chills to run up my body. Damn, what was wrong with me?_

_"Something is man-made down here." I heard Will muttered, noticing that I had missed part of the concentration. I looked at Helen who was staring at Tesla across from her. A giddy expression appeared on his face, causing me to grimance. He knew something was down here, I knew it!_

_"I know that look." Helen growled, knowing that she had been pulled into something again. I could feel the heart radiated off of my body as anger flowed through my system. Damn him!_

_"Well, well, maybe this trip would be such a bust after all." Tesla stated, walking ahead into the open room, followed by Henry. Will looked back at us, his eyes on Magnus solely with a 'I-told-you-so' look on his face._

_"I know. Every time." She murmured walking through the open gateway. I sighed, calming myself down so I wouldn't flare up. Will smiled at me slightly, giving out his hand. I looked at it and back at him, sighing. I took it letting him lead me into the room. Something about this place was too familiar for my tastes. As if I had been there before, but I couldn't remember._

_I wanted to though._

_xXx_

_"An unmarked bunker under the Andes." Helen basically growled at Tesla who was smirking the whole time. I shook my head, fighting the urge to kill him. He looked back at us, before returning his attention to the upcoming room in front of us._

_"Fancy that, huh?" His words causing Helen to halt and turn around to the wiry man in front of me. I coudl see the anger and resolve radiating from her very core. She was pissed!_

_"Nikola!' She growled causing the man to stop in his tracks. I could see him tremble slightly, as if he was being scold by a parent or something. _

_"Don't use that tone of voice with me. Hey need I remind you that I am the victim here, okay?" He fought back, his voice smooth and calm. _

_"You knew about this place all along. In fact, I'll wager that it's the real reason you were down here." She retorted, hsi voice just as smooth as his. I couldn't help but think that they had many fight slike this before because they were too comfortable doing this to each other. _

_"What about the lodestone deposits?" Henry asked, his voice scratch. Tesla groaned, causing Henry to bit his lip. "Ah, damnit that sounded so cool." He murmured turning away as if his ego was wounded. _

_"Not the kind of guy that says I told you so." Will stated, my eyes on him stopping him from saying anything else. I smirked, looking back at the two. _

_"Talk!" Helen growled, my eyes widened however as the trembles I associated with the insects grew louder. I pulled out my stunner as Helen soon registered what was coming from behind us. Nikola threw up his arms, not noticing what was behind him. "Move!" She yelled, Tesla running in as the insects become clear to everyone. Bloody hell, they got in quicker than I thought. We qucikly begun shooting them down, yet too many were appearing again. "Nikola, the door!" Helen exclaimed, I watching with wide eyes as Nikola raised his hand, causing the door to push upwards; closing the gateway. With a twist of the hand, it stayed where it was, solid and firm. I could hear Will shoot down the rest of them, allowing me to breathe fully. I could hear the beating of their bodies against the door, louder now that it was up close then far away. "Alright, what is this place?" _

_"As I was trying to say before I was interrupted," Tesla stated. "we are standing in the remenants of a secret laboratory of our old enemy: the Cabal." Helen's eyes hit mine as chills ran through my body. Bloody hell..._

xXx

_"Oh my god," I hissed, my grip on the Stunner tightening in anger. I looked at Tesla who was watching me with beady eyes. I didn't realize Will was so close to me until I felt his hand on mine. _

_"Calm, Riley." he murmured, taking the Stunner out of my grip. I shook my head, feeling Magnus's eyes on me. I was back in my own personally hell and I was trying my best to fight off all the memories that wanted to flood back. He looked around, his bright eyes scanning the room as if to find out what was going on. "Must have been a secure off-site location. Some kind of research lab." I bit my lip, trying my best to keep my calm even though every part of me wanted to burn the remenants to hell and back._

_"Bad guys were doing some seriously secret work down here." Henry muttered, I nodded in agreement; not daring to utter what I felt about this place. I could have been here, I think i might have yet it caused so much pain in my head to think about it. _

_"Well it would expalin your interest in this place." Helen threw at Tesla causing him to turn towards her._

_"It would." I resisted the urge to speak, the only action I allowed myself to do was to lean up against the wall with my arms crossed around my middle. _

_"Whatever happened here, it was awhile ago. This damage was old, maybe a year. Which means maybe it was Druitt." Will stated outloud, his eyes on me almost instantly. He was watching me as if he was waiting for me to blow. _

_"No, Johnny and I did some serious damage to the Cabal after.." His eyes looked at Helen and I could swear that they softened from their hard color to something else. It was like he was trying to convey something to her without saying it and a part of me felt saddened my this. "After events, but we never found this place." _

_"Someone else attacked them then." _

_"Well, see the way the door was blown out and the carbon scorches on the wall; the key systems damaged, its kind of precise to me. Maybe a self destruct."_

_"Makes sense, once their operation started falling, they were covering their own tracks...scorched the earth behind them." I shook my head, crumpling down ontot he ground as I was assaulted with images. So many ran through my head, me abalzed with fire as rage consumed my entire body. _

_"What would make them this nervous?" My mind continued to run through the memories like wildfire as they continued their talking. I could still remember the anger and pain scorching through my system as the beast within me was let out. I could hear the other abnormals in the other storage rooms across from me. Telepathics, teleporters, other species...all of them almost silent. They were dying, I could hear the faint beating of their hearts. They had injected us with something, I could still remember their talks. They wanted to see if they could create more, the pain that flood through my body at the precise moment the liquid was injected into my bloodstream , it was like a thousand knives dived into my skin; each blazing hot as if hell and brimstone had made them. Thorugh the agnoy, I grew stronger and with one blast of concentrated fire I blew the door wide open and commensed to tearing this place apart. Many died, I can still smell the scorched skin. After I laid waste to this place, I could remember looking into a broken mirror and seeing the worst thing ever: my eyes had been pitch black. I bit my lips as the memories burned my mind, running my fingers through my hair. I had found a teleporter still alive after my fit, willing to take both of us teleporting to Old City. It was the only place the abnormal knew of. _

_"Riley!" I could hear Helen yell, causing me to look up. I watched as she bent down and palced her hand on my forehead. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"_

_"I did this!" I stated softly almost too soft to hear, tears beginning to blur my vision. "I remember this place."_

xXx

_Magnus listened as I told her what I remembered, her eyes bright and observant as I recalled my past. She smiled at me sadly, clasping my shoulder as if to comfort me. "Everything is going to be okay, Riley. Nothing is going to happen again.' I shook my head, wanting to believe her yet not finding the faith. "I won't let you become a monster, Riley. Trust me, YOU aren't one." She qucikly pulled me up, leading me over to the table that Tesla and Henry were currently working on. I watched with little interest as Tesl and Henry worked on their computers, trying to find something on the computers._

_"Okay, the boot sector is alive and we're online. Now there are alot of corrupted files but I can acess the security protocals and there's blueprints." Henry informed everyone, causing me to smile brightly._

_"Nice work, Henry." I stated, slapping on the back lightly. Tesla looked at me, causing me to step back instinctively._

_"Nice work, Henry?" He asked in a sarcastic voice, prolonging each word. _

_"You both are brilliant." Will stated throwing his arms up in the air in exaggeration. Tesla nodded in approvement causing me to roll my eyes. Men..._

_"Now, there's still one drive that we haven't been able to access. Now are you sure that you can't difragment that last one? It didn't seem to be any worse than the others. Hello...dude!" Tesla quickly looked up, his primary focus being on the technology in front of him. Something wasn't right about the way he was acting, too jittery for my taste. _

_"Huh, yes yes, I'm trying just give me a moment." I realized Helen was thinking the same thing, her body stance tight as she stared at the man in front of her._

_"What are you doing?" She asked, her voice lgiht even though i could hear the tension between the two. This wasn't going well at all. I watched as files begun to appear on the screen, causing Henry to gasp slightly._

_"But you already difraged it, why didn't you tell me?" Henry asked, all of us wondering the same thing. What was going on with this man?_

_"Yeah why?" Will asked mirroring my concern. He looked at Nikola before returning his attention to the board in front of him_

_"Nikola?" Helen asked, her voice rough with unknown emotions._

_"I-I can explain." Tesla begun to stammer as they crowded around him. I stood there, waiting for the news that was about to be released._

_"O I don't believe this." Henry groaned causing my ears to perk up. What did they find?_

_"I'm even at a loss here." Will added, his eyes soley on the screen in front of them. I could feel Helen beginning to move. Something had caused Mr. Arrogance to become like a statue almost as Helen looked at the computer in front of her. I could see her eyes widened, teary almost as if she wanted to cry even though she didn't want to._

_"The Source blood? That's what you came here to find." Her voice snapped at the man, causing him to shake slightkly. I could feel the anger radiating from her voice, her body shaking. I watched as Tesla looked at her, his eyes soft and almost hurt._

_"It was never recovered after we took down the Cabal. They shipped it here to do research." Will stated, the obvious quite apparent as we stood her in this dark place. _

_"I was desperate and I thought that enough time had passed-" Nikola tried to explain, but the fire in Helen's eyes made him stop as she spoke._

_"They used it on my daughter!" She screamed at him. His eyes widened, but he kept calm, trying to explain to her his reasons why._

_"The Source blood has value to us all." Tesla stated before she thrusted the computer at him. I shivered as she became cold and harsh._

_"Selfish bastard. Was Ashley here?" she asked, her voice soft as she looked at Henry. He looked at her for a second before retriving the computer almost instantly._

_"Yeah I can type in a few keywords." Henry muttered, his attention on the computer solely. _

_"Maybe we don't need to know this." Will muttered, i nodded. We didn't need to know about this at all, but I knew that wouldn't satisfiy the doctor._

_"No we can download the data and take it with us." Tesla stated before being cut off by the doctor._

_"You have done enough. Thank you." Her voice cold and numb, Tesla quickly retreated to the shadows; knowing that Helen was in no mood to talk to him anymore. _

_"No. no Ashley wasn't here, but-" Henry stated before turning towards me. "Riley was." I bowed my head, my memories only confirming what was being said at this very moment. I had been here, this placed caused so much destruction in my life. I ran my fingers through my hair, fighting the urge to cry._

_"Riley..."Will stated, about to ask me something before I cut him off._

_"Just save the files. I don't want to talk about it right now." I growled, wiping my face with the back of my hands. Helen nodded in confirmation, causing the werewolf to go to work._

_"Okay. Besides that, this place was just a biochem lab." Henry stated, nodding at the doctor as if he was following her orders._

_"And the Source Blood?" She asked, her voice showing that she desperately wanted to know. _

_"Yeah it was here, past tense. It was destroyed along with everything else in the blast." Henry answered, I qucikly out the breath I was holding in. It was gone. My eyes watched Helen and Tesla who were staring at each, _

_"Easy come, easy go." Her words rang true, but It didn't stop everyone from working except for Tesla whowas watching her with wide eyes. He had wanted the blood badly, I could see that very clearly. Yet he hurt her by this, that effected him more than he would want to admit. _

_"Helen." Tesla muttered, his voice soft; his eyes lowering so he appeared off. _

_"Find us a way out of here." Helen stated, her voice even as she turned away from Tesla. I could see the pain radiating from his eyes. He failed her, unintetionally of course but she was still hurt. I could see that if she was hurt in anyway, he was always efffected by it. _

_"Magnus, if the Source blood was destroyed during the self destruct, chances are that remenants of it could seep into the ground." My eyes widened as I realized what we were actually dealing with. Bloody hell, we were in for the fight of our lives._

xXx

_We were luring the buggers into the lab, their focus solely on the eggs that resided in the loft above us. Henry quickly armed the explosives when Helen yelled for him. Quickly running out, I noticed how the bugs reacted to this. They diverted from their courses, coming straight for us. Tesla stayed at the doorframe, watching the insects as they zoomed ctowards us. Something about this wasn't right, the explosives...there might not be enough of an explosion and they were coming closer._

_"Nikola, come on!" Helen yelled. He continued looking around, watching the insects just as I was. Why were they doing this?_

_"Why are they coming after us?" Henry yelled, as Helen begun to stun the oncoming insects. I inched my way closer to the door, hitting the abominations with the voltage as qucikly as I could. They were dividing, some going after Helen while others came towards me as I ran over to the doorframe._

_"They don't want us, They want me." She stated her eyes on me." And Riley." I bit my lip, knowing something had to be done. I kept shooting, my thoughts running wild as I thought through this. I was abotu to do something stupid. _

_"Its no use, Helen." Tesla yelled, my eyes watching him as he gripped his hand tight around a sharp blade. Watching the blood begin to fall, the insects made way towards him. I could see their eyes on my, the group watching me. "There you are, my pretties. You like that huh? Finest vintage!" I looked at Will, tilting my head and smiling before running back into the lab with Tesla. "Speak well of us." I could hear Helen's yells as Tesla slammed the door shut, leaving us alone with the damn bugs. I made my way over to Tesla who was watching me with beady eyes._

_"You will need a bigger fire." He nodded, smirking at me as he gripped me tight by the hand. I smirked throwing down my stunner and gun as I braced myself. _

_"You are an interesting person, Riley." I nodded my head, smirking at his comment. I flexed my hand ready for the show to start. "Never bore your audience!" Tesla stated, the ticking filling my ears as I concentrated. This was the time for me to show my true powers. Breathing in deeply, I tensed up; feeling the wave of adernaline rushi through my verins. As the explosion occured, all I could feel was fire...and I was alive. I was suddenly thrown against the wall, metal walls surrounding us as we hunkered down. Ignorign the pain throughout my body, I pushed the fire to an higher intesity, willing it to grow hot and spread faster. I could almost hear each insect dying, its shrieks allowing me some comfort. Yet as the shrieks occured, a wave of dizziness enveloped me, the darkness sweeping over me as I collapsed in Tesla's arms. _


	6. Comatose

**_AN: happy thanksgiving everyone! :)_**

_I could hear voices talking about me, faint and low, but I couldn't react. Why couldn't I move? Everything felt so sluggish, I had no control over myself. They were speaking my name, I knew that for sure, yet why couldn't I respond? I searched my thoughts, fighting the fog that was beginning to envelope me. Everything felt so...god, why was I so tired? I took a deep breath, allowing the darkness to overcome me._

_I was so tired..._

_xXx_

_"Helen, you need sleep. Leave." Nikola muttered, watching as his female counterpart dozed off in the chair beside Riley's bed. Crazy girl, Nikola was had been surprised when Riley had jumped into the lab with him. He had thought he would be alone, to survive through the mess he had caused but no, someone had been there with him and it was refreshing to say the very least. After the initial explosion, Nikola has thrown both of them against the wall, making a case of steel and rod around them as the fire intensified. Watching Riley use her power was amazing. Her skin had grown so hot, it hurt for him to hold her. Her eyes however were something familiar to him: they had been pitch black, just like the ones he had when he had been part-vampire._

_She had Source blood in her. Nikola wasn't stupid; he had read all the books on Vampire lore and there had been few in the distant past that exhibited similar abilities such as Riley's. It was amazing, to see that the vampire line hadn't died out entirely. Nikola pulled off the white lab coat he was wearing before walking up to his best friend. Bending down so he could be face level, he shook her slightly causing her to gasp; her blue eyes flashing open._

_"Sorry. Did I miss anything?" Helen asked, wiping her face as she situatied herself. He shook his head, not failing to notice the tearstains that decorated her face. She had been crying over Riley ever since she had fallen into a coma. Nikola wasn't a fool, he knew that Helen saw the girl as a surrogate daughter; it was only natural, and the girl acted just like the girl in a way. _

_"No, Helen. Go to bed. I'll watch her." Nikola stated, sighing as she shook her head. Stubborn as always..._

_"No, I won't leave her." Helen growled, pushing Nikola away as she took the comatose's hand into her own, checking her pulse before writing it down on her chart. _

_"How are you going to do any good being dead on your feet, Helen?" Nikola urged, throwing his hands up in the air. "Come on, you are about to fall asleep." He grabbed her chart out of her hands, pointing at the bed when he realized that she wasn't going to leave the girl's side. "If you aren't going to leave, sleep in the bed beside her." Helen rubbed her eyes, yawning loudly enough that he knew he had won. "I'll wake you up if there is any changes." Helen threw him a glare before slipping off her heels slowly as if she was having trouble concentration. Nikola smirked, grabbing her hand so he could lead her to the bed. She shook her head as she sat down, slowly pulling the covers over her body before looking at Nikola._

_"Thank you, Niko." she grumbled. "I miss...this." Nikola sat down on her bedside, knowing that this wouldn't actually happen if she was alert. He sighed, looking at his hands as memories of the past flooded his mind. Before the five, they had been inseparable; everyone at Oxford knew that if they were looking for one, they could find them with the other. He had been the only one who accepted her when she fought for the right to take classes and she had been the only one who never judged him for being different. Nowadays, he didn't even now what this was anymore. _

_"What?" he asked, wanting to know more even though he knew she needed rest. This would be the only time he could get the truth out of her and some part of him wanted to know. _

_"You...being yourself." Helen grumbled, her face sinking into the pillow as she moved to get comfortable. He sighed, waiting for her to stop moving before gingerly kissing her on the forehead. She was right, he had changed over the hundred plus years he had been alive. _

_"Good night, love." He murmured, running his fingers through her hair before getting up onto his two feet. His eyes hit the comatose girl in the opposite bed, her brown curls surrounding her head like a halo. He grabbed the chart that Helen had been writing in before sitting down in the chair beside Riley's bed. He could see her eyes moving quickly underneath her eyelids. She was dreaming it seemed; of what, he would never know. Running his fingers through his spiky hair, he opened her chart; his eyes running over the text as quickly as he was able to. Of course, the blood type was the same as his as well as Helen's. There was a question about her parents...who were they? There was something about her that seemed strangely familiar to him but he didn't know why. It was definitely her actions, but where had he seen them before? Sighing he slammed the charts close, his eyes glancing over to Helen who was fast asleep. Sighing, he realized that if they ever found out who Riley truly was...it was going to shock everyone. _

_xXx_

_"She hasn't woken up yet?" Henry asked, walking into the infirmary; yawning as if he had just woken up. Helen looked over, watching as the small IT tech looked at the girl with misty eyes. It was now a week since the Colombian Highlands adventure and she still hasn't woken up. It was getting rough for everyone, now that they were so used to Riley and strange ways. Her vitals were fine, its just she wouldn't wake up. Perhaps when she was trying to use her power to a new level, it wiped all energy she had. Simply Riley was just trying to renew her energy source by sleeping. Even if that was true, Helen was going to wait her for her to wake up. Nikola as well as Will had been taking shifts with her, making sure that someone was near the girl at all times if she decided to open her eyes. _

_"No, sorry." Helen murmured, busing herself with stocking the new supplies they had just received for the infirmary. Henry sighed, making his way towards the poor girl's bed and sat down quietly. Helen smiled at the boy she had long considered as her son. Henry was hurting along with everyone else, it was obvious that he considered Riley as family even though she had been here for a short period of time. After Ashley's death, it had affected him badly; losing a sister he had have since Helen took him in. _

_"Magnus, I think she's talking." Henry yelled, leaning over the bed so he could hear the words coming out of her mouth. They were soft and faint, but it was name. He knew that for sure. "Magnus!" She ran over there, taking her hand as if she was trying to will her to wake up. _

_"Kira..."she grumbled, her voice rough and crackled. Henry smiled up at Magnus who was smiling. She could be waking up, Helen watched as Henry begun to run towards the door._

_"Where are you going?" Helen yelled over Riley's mumbling. Henry stopped, turning around so Helen could see the wide smile that decorated the werewolf's face._

_"Got to tell everyone." Henry gasped, throwing himself out so it was just Helen and the girl. Helen looked down, smiling as the girl's grip on her hand tightened._

_"Riley, you have to open your eyes. Riley...come on." Helen stated, watching as the girl's eyes moved under her eyelids. She watched as the girl mouthed her name, even though no sound came out of her mouth. Excitement bubbled through her. "Riley, its Helen. You have to open your eyes." Helen watched as the girl's eyes shot open, the girl immediately starting to cough. Holding her up, Helen allowed the girl to cough, rubbing the girl's back to comfort her. _

_"Helen..." she coughed out, her eyes watering as she looked up at the Doctor. Before she could realize it, Magnus had grabbed her into a tight hug. Allowing the warmth of her body to spread, Riley tightened her arms around her, allowing herself to cry as they held each other. _

_"Don't you ever do that to me again, Riley." Helen growled, suddenly holding her by the shoulders. Riley could see the anger radiating from the woman's eyes, instatnyl washing guilt over her. "You could have died, Riley." She bit her lip, looking down in guilt._

_"I'm sorry..." Riley murmured, coughing before returning her attention to the Doctor in front of her. "I just wanted to help." Helen sighed, sitting down on the edge of her bed. Helen knew how the girl felt very much, but it hurt her to see Riley lying in the bed for so long. Helping the girl ly back down, she smiled. _

_"I understand, just don't do that to me again, okay?" Helen stated, pushing back a rogue strand of curls that appeared over the girl's face. Watching Riley relax as she spoke, Helen couldn't help but watch as Riley smiled in front of her. Wiping the tearstains off of her face, Riley looked around before returning her attention to Helen._

_"Kay," she simply muttered before the doors slammed open. Both females watched as Henry, Nikola and Will walked into the infirmary; their eyes on the two females instantly. _

_"Well, well, well look who has woken up?' Nikola stated, his voice laced with sarcasm as he walked up to the bed. Riley smirked at the man, knowing that he was just kidding. "Its good to see you up and about, Sleeping Beauty." Sticking her tongue out, Helen laughed at the two. Nikola couldn't deny that he had grown attached to Riley as well. He respected her; few people stood up beside him during these adventures and it shocked him to see a girl so young do something so irrational just to save everyone. Riley had gained a new ally that day, one she probably would never get rid of. _

_"You had us worried, Riley." Henry stated, walking up along side Will who had yet to say anything. Riley sighed, her eyes watering for a moment but no tears fell. "Don't scare us like that."_

_"Sorry, bout that." Riley muttered causing us all to smile. _

_"No worries, just get better." Henry stated, ruffling her hair. Riley batted him away with her hands, causing both of them to giggle. Nikola rolled his eyes at the children before him and looked at Helen. She was watching them with wide eyes, every part of her brightened by the fact that Riley was up and alive. Seeing everyone together had brightened her mood extremely, and Nikola couldn't help but smile because of it. Whatever made her happy, he was glad for it. Nikola couldn't see her in pain, it hurt him much more then he would like to admit. _

_"Don't ever do that again, Riley." Will simply murmured, causing Riley to looked up. Everything about him looked tired and raggad, causing the girl to feel more guilt. Damn, she had done a stupid thing it seemed, but she wouldn't go back and change it. She had helped them and that's all she wanted, just to help these people. _

_"Will," Riley murmured, grabbing his hand so he could feel how much strength she had now. "I'm fine now. Don't worry." Will smiled gripping her hand tight as they all talked about the most random things that had happened as she slept. No one wanted to be serious even though they knew that they would have to be. There were abnormals to save and people to help, but today...it was all about Riley. _


	7. Animus Pt 1

_Animus Pt.1_

_I watched the two boys in front of me, Will pretending to howl as we walked through a beautiful meadow. These past few weeks have defintely been interesting for me. After waking up, I had been confined to the infirmary for a week before finally being to go back to my room. Helen had gotten mad at my constant badgering, I hated staying in bed and when I was confined, I had the tendency to whine. She, of course, allowed me back to my room with conditions; those being that I had to keep myself close by with my walkie-talkie. If I felt dizzy, I was to call out for help immediately. Adding to this, I wasn't allowed to use abilities unless it was an extreme situation. I felt so useless and vulnerable, it didn't feel right. I soon became familized with the Sanctuary, allowing Henry and Will to give me tours which had defintely been interesting. There were so many creatures here, it was utterly fascinating. My favorite was the mermaid, she had been really sweet when I first saw her. It was awkward, the psychic connection she makes with you but I got use to it. Besides that, I started hanging around the library; watching Tesla and Helen take crack at the city model they had in the library. It was amaing that something like that could exist, it was beautiful in my opinion. I would have been there with them, watching and helping but Will had came up with this road trip to check out some leads Henry had so I agreed to it. Well, I basically snuck out with them; Helen didn't want me far from her but I needed to be outside, not in those cold halls. So here I was, with Will and Henry in Oldham, England; having a interesting time with the two boys. _

_"Ha, that's pretty good but we really don't do that though." My grip tightened on Will as he carried me, piggy back. I had never seen a werewolf so I was curious to see what Henry looked like when he turned. It was probably wicked to see but I had yet to ask him. It was be strange, I think. Will quickly muttered okay, the howls stopping as he pushed a branch over our towering figure. _

_"So how many pubs have we been to already?" Henry asked with a smile on his face. Too many and I had none of the alchololic drinks...I liked having control over my body as well as my mind. They however tasted it all, but the meals they had bought me were delicious enough to forgive them of their behavior...to an extent. _

_"6...no, 7." I murmured, letting them look at me with sparkling eyes. Pushing Will on the shoulders, he quickly let me down so i could walk on my own. "Way too many pubs, but that's my opinion of course."_

_"But, you know its all in the name of scientific research..."_

_"Absolutely, so what have we learned so far William and Riley?" I giggled as the British accent made the words funny to hear. This was actually pretty fun, hanging out with them. I had never done anything like this and it was quite refreshing actually. _

_"That spot of dick is actually a dessert." Will answered back in his own British accent, too funny to actually be real. I shook my head at the both of them and walked silently. _

_"And that people in this town love to tell stories; we got fairies, hobgoblins, leprechauns..." I begun, laughing as Will pointed at me with a smile on his face. _

_"Which everyone knows is baloney because the only place you find leprechauns is in Ireland and as a son of the Emerald Isle, I resent the assertment of my national icon." I shook my head, finding it funny that he found that effensive. Henry nodded, confusion quickly showing as he looked at Will. _

_"Zimmerman is Irish?" Henry asked, only to get a good nod from Will. _

_"We mass from Dublin." Will answered with a slighlt Irish accent. I stopped, for a second...looking around as this sharp metallic scent hit my nostrils. What was that smell? I knew it from somewhere; it wasn't fresh but something had happened that sent chills down my spine. I quickened my pace so I could catch up with the two boys. _

_"Ahh, I didn't know that. Okay, wild wolf chase...Sorry to drag ya'll along." Henry stated, pushign back a branch. We all grew bug eyed as we saw what was in front of us. Something had tore up an animal badly, blood stained the grass underneath the tree along with several limbs and slabs of meat that hadn't been eaten. "What is that?"_

_"Looks like a goat..." I murmured, walking towards it along with Will. Henry stayed where he was, his face scrunched up as if he was trying to control himself. I smiled at him as I noticed what he was doing; I could see that it was hurting him to be around the bloody mess but Henry was controlling himself. _

_"That's been torn up to pieces." Henry muttered, who begun to follow us; walking gingerly enough to show that he was on guard. I watched as Will bent down, grabbing a branch so he could shift through the mess. "You got something?"_

_"Some crushed vegetation heading off in the direction we just came.' He got up to his two feet looking around before returning his attention to us. 'This is werid."_

_"What?" I asked crossing my arms as a slight breeze hit me. _

_"A trail of blood coming from this way-" Will pointed opposite of us. I walked around the mess, Henry following my footpath as we walked towards the large trees. I quickly noticed a pathway, motioning for Will and Henry to follow. I stopped taking in the sight before me. "Looks like it came from there." In front of us, guarded by a large steel gate, was a gigantic manor. Tall with large windows and spacious grounds, there was something about it that sent chills down my spine. Something strange was going on in there, I could feel it. _

_"Yeah whatever that is." Henry muttered causing me to turn towards him. His body was tense as if he was waiting for something to attack us. What was this place?_

_"Come on, let's go." I stated, grabbing Will's hand to pull him away from the building. "Will, Henry let's go!" I got them to follow me, allowing the large manor to disappear out of our sights as we started walking back to the village. Our vacation just got a lot more interesting. _

xXx

_The U.K Sanctuary...it was beautiful even though it wasn't like the Sanctuary back home. I spun around slowly, taking in the decorations that adorned the walls. There was something familiar about this place, too familiar for my taste. My eyes latched onto Will and Henry who were speaking to the Head of the Sanctuary, Declan MacRae if I remember correctly. I remember seeing his face on one of Henry's computers when he was updating files awhile back. I shook my head, listening into their conversation instead of daydreaming. "Oldham Psychiatric Institute." Declan stated, his eyes shifting to me before looking back at Will and Henry as we walked towards the stairs that went down to the door. _

_"Okay, so you have heard of the reports as well?' Henry stated, trying to get Declan's knowledge on the matter. _

_"Have you ever invesitgated it?" I asked, crossing my arms as I grew cold. Even though it was warm outside, the inside of this place was freezing cold. I hated the cold, I zipped up my jacket to get warmer. _

_"Well, we tried. Each time we attempted to gain access, we were turned away." Declan answered, his voice laced with venom. I could see that part of him wanted to know what was going on and that it hurt his ego to fail. _

_"Suspicious." Will murmured, causing me to smirk at the fake British accent he was using. _

_"Not really. They're a private facility, they can do what they like within reason." Declan added, stopping our walk so he could look at us all. _

_"Okay, so in a town that small, what better place to hide a HAP?" Henry suddenly stated, trying to get Declan on board with his theory. I looked around noticing a strange portrait not far from where we stood. There were two people in it, one a man with broad shoulders and dark hair. The other was a small girl, a girl that seemed strangely familiar to me for some strange reason. Who were they? I looked at the group, slowly beginning to walk over to the portrait without much sound. _

_"Your evidence?" Declan asked, his voice rough as he noticed that I had walked away. I could hear them walking after me, but I quickened my step. _

_"Goat..." Henry muttered, his voice low and soft. _

_"Its going to take more than a dead goat and village rumours to launch a full-scale investigation." Declan stated as I stopped in front of the portrait to observe it more. My heart jumped erratically as my eyes zoomed over the painting. _

_"Who is this?" I asked, looking at the portrait in front of me with wide eyes. The man was in his late 30s when the painting was commissioned it seemed. His hair, dark like ebony, was cut nicely; dressed in a light suit that contrast with his features, I could say that he was an attractive man. He was wearing some kind of device on his body, that was strange. I had never seen anything like that before. The girl, however, sent me on the edge. She was young, about five, dressed in a black dressed that was trimmed in crimson red. Her hair was long and curly, light brown like chocolate. Her eyes...her eyes were so familiar to me. Why did I feel like I knew them? _

_"Sir James Watson and his daughter, Kira. Both are long dead now, rest their souls. Watson was the Head of this Sanctuary until last year." Declan answered. My heart jumped into my thoat as I thoguht real hard. I knew those names, I could feel myself search through my thoughts; trying to find some kind of reason why those names sounded familiar. Kira...Kira...damn, why couldn't I remember? __" Will, Henry- Tell me you aren't thinking about doing anything foolish? _

_"Who us? Nah, we just a couple of blokes on our holidays, whatever." Will answered with a British accent, causing me to look away from the portrait. A sharp pain begun to form through my skull, causing me to wince. It was unnoticed fore which I was glad. _

_"So there's no reason for me to bring Magnus into the loop on this?" Declan asked, his arms crossed over his chest as he eyed us. I fought the urge to smirk, of course we were up to something. _

_"No." Will and Henry answered, their eyes widening at the thought of Magnus knowing that we were about to do something stupid. _

_"Not at all." I added, not wanting Magnus to know that I was here with them. I had no wish to face her wrath because I had left the Sanctuary. _

_"Right then everyone. Enjoy the countryside." Declan stated, walking away so we were left alone on the top of the staircases. I watched him leave before returning my attention to the boys. They were smiling at each other with looks that screamed mischevious._

_"Alright, how are we going to get in there?" I asked with a smirk on my face. This was defintely going to be interesting. _


	8. Animus Pt 2

_Kira Watson..._

_I rubbed my forehead, allowing myself to forget the madness that was running through me. That name, the dreams I keep having...I couldn't be her. It was impossible, but sometimes the impossible could happen, Helen taught me that. If I was Kira, then why couldn't I remember anything of my past? Did they do something to me when i was in containment? My memories were foggy for most of my childhood. I could remember being taught numerous things: codes, weaponry, things that would help me survive in whatever war they were going to try and put me in. Yet they didn't realize that I had a will to escape, and escape I did. Turning one of their bases into a charred outhouse._

_I wanted to remember my father._

_"Riley, we got to go." a familiar voice muttered causing me to look up. My eyes widened as I watched Will walk down the pathway towards me alone. Where in hell was Henry? Anger flashed through me as I realized what was going on. Oh my freaking god!_

_"You left him in there!" I shrieked, pulling myself up from the ground as he closed distance between us. My eyes widened as Will grabbed my hand, pulling me alongside him. I fought hte urge to burn his hand to get his attention, he was acting like a stubborn ass and I wanted answers. "This is suicidial, we need to go back and get Henry. You don't know what is happening in there."_

_"Henry wants to stay, Riley. We are coming back at nightfall, so please stop worrying for a second, okay?" I looked at him as we stopped, my eyebrow raised our of agitation. He sighed, running his fingers through his hair in effor to calm himself down. "I'm sorry, Riley. I shouldn't have snapped at you." I smirked at him, crossing my arms. Then I noticed how he was holding himself, almsot like he was dejected as if something had happened. "What else is going on, Will? Don't bother lying."_

_"Something has happened at the Sanctuary. Declan says the Sanctuary is still standing but it has suffered a power hit of some sort."_

_"Tesla, probably. Is everyone okay?" I asked, knwoing that he wasn't lying to me. I should have been there with Helen, I could protect her even though my powers were running waywired. _

_"We won't know until the maintenance crew Declan sent has arrived at the Sanctuary." I shook my head, groaning in agitation. I fought the urge to cry,taking the shaking of my body in effort to calm down. _

_"I should have been there." I murmured, not stepping back as Will took both of my hands in his own. Rubbing them carefully, he smiled at me as the shaking begun to ease. "Helen is going to be so mad at me for leaving the Sanctuary."_

_"I doubt that, Riley. Everyone there cares about you too much to be mad at you, even Tesla." Will murmured. He looked around before pulling me the opposite way of the Institute. "Come on, you need to be feed. We will come back at nightfall and see if Henry needs us. Nothing is going to go wrong, Riley. Trust me." I fought the urge to talk back at him, allowing hte man to lead me away from Henry and the looming Institute that had taken our interest too easily. Damn, I wish this had been a wild goose chase. It would have been so much more relaxing..._

xXx

_I groaned in agitation as we walked through the meadow. Darkness chilled the scenery, sending goosebumps down my skin. Will was watching the landscape around us, looking for something that I knew nothing of. My fingers gingerly ran over the nearest tree, my eyes widening as I felt the scratch marks embeded in the rough bark. Oh my god, no! " Come on!" Will groaned, the flashlight moving back and forth as he searched for something. Dammit. I walked quicker, taking longer strides to get up close to the man in question._

_"Will, what are we looking for?" I asked, hoping he would lessen my fears. He looked behind me, his eyes growing large as something emerged in front of us. Hearing a loud grumble pierce the air, I turned slowly; fighting the urge to scream as I took in the creature in front of me. It was a HAP, one that looked too agitated for my taste. Glaring at Will, I could tell that this was what he was looking for. Stupid, stupid, STUPID! "Bloody hell." I hisssed as the HAP through its claws up in the air as it tried to swing at us. Jumping out of its way, I hissed in pain as its loud nails collided iwht my upper right arm. I scrambled up, holding my arm as I ran behind it. I could see the claw marks that covered Will's chest as he made way over to me. The HAP turned around, its feral yellow eyes directly on us. _

_"RUN!" Will yelled, grabbing my hand as we ran with all of our might. Pushing through the trees and shurbery, I could hear the HAP coming after us; its breathing heavy and labored. Not looking, we tumbled down a sharp embankment. Will quickly grabbed me up, carrying me over to the other side of the road as the HAP emerged from where we once were. Before it came over to us, a car suddenly appeared, the HAP crushing its mirror before running off in pain. I sighed, leaning my head up against Will's chest as he rubbing my back. Fighting the urge to smack the daylights out of him, I sighed; taking a deep breath of his scent before pushing away slightly. _

_"We need medical attention." I murmured, wincing as my arm throbbed in pain. "We have to go get some help, Will." I tried to get him to move, but he refused to walk with me. "Will!"_

_"We can't leave just yet." He muttered, his eyes looking down at my arm. "I have bandages in the car as well as water. We can clean up there." I let him lead me away from the road, walking towards the place that we had abandoned the car to. Helping Will pull off the tree limbs that were covering the black BMW, I quickly leaned up against the hood of the car. Damn, this hurt like a bitch. I could hear the trunk open and close. Will soon appeared, lying the first aid kit and a a bottle of water beside me. 'Take your jacket off." He murmured. I hissed as I pushed the jacket off of me as well as the top layer shirt that I was wearing. I shivered as the air hit my skin. With the camisole sticking to me, I felt more exposed than I should have. Will poured some water onto a rag that he grabbed out of his jacket and looked at me._

_"This is going to hurt." He murmured, his dark eyes staring right hrough me before he begun to wash off the blood. Fighting the urge to light his arse on fire, I let him continue with the medical assistance. "You are doing better than I thought." I glared at him as he begun to rummage through the first aid kit. _

_"You almost got us killed, Will. You should have told me that we were looking for a HAP in the wild. I would have brought my stunner with me." I hissed as he poured peroxide onto the wound. "Dammit, Will. You could have warned me." He smirked at my comment. _

_"Just a few more minutes." Will murmured, cleaning the wound before placing a large whtie bandage around the claw marks. Using medical tape, the bandage soon stayed on by itself. "There you're down." I quickly pulled my layers back on, grateful for the cover. I could feel his eyes on me but I choosed to ignore it, pushing myself off the hood so I could be up and about. Looking at Will, I could tell he was in pain._

_"Will, you need to get looked at. Those marks look deep." He shook his head, pulling off his jacket. "What are you..."_

_"I need you to help me clean these wounds." He murmured, not daring to look at me as he pulled his shirt off to reveal hsi broad chest. I swallowed deeply, fighting the urge to blush as I grabbed the rag and begun to pour the water on the now cold rag. "Once we get back, we can get looked at by Magnus."_

_"I bet you would like that." I murmured, smirking as he huffed in agitation. 'I was only kidding." I begun to rub the rag over the cuts, watching with fascination as the rag turned a dark red ; his skin grow paler in contrast. I fought the urge to linger, regretting the hormones that we rushing through me. This wasn't the time to get all hormonal. Even with his eyes on me, I begun to pour the peroxide over the cuts; a smirk appearing on my face as he hissed in pain. Ha... I looked, noticing that there wasn't any bandages big enough. "It looks like you are going to have to go without." He nodded, pulling his raggad shirt back on over him. _

_"Its fine. The blood has begun to clot anyway." I watched as he redressed, clearing everything off the car hood. I sighed, looking up at the sky. It was so beautiful, the stars shining down upon us. I climbed up on the hood, fighting the urge to sleep as I gazed up at the sky. I could hear Will follow my actions, climbing up beside me as I laid there. I let myself use his chest as a pillow, his arm curling around me to keep me warm. "I'm sorry, Riley. I should have told you, but I didn't want you to be alarmed."_

_"Stubborn." I could feel him smirk beside me. "Will, did you look at my files that we retrieved from the biochem lab?" He shook his head, casuing my heart to drop._

_"Why? What are you thinking?" He asked, causing me to stir in agitation. I couldn't tell him just yet. I needed to talk to Helen first. "Tell me what's going on."_

_"Not yet." I murmured, my eyes fluttering close as his body warmth rushed through me. Allowing the darkness to envelope me, I could feel his arms tighten around me as I begun to dream._

_I was safe with him._

xXx

_"Will, I don't see him here. We need to go in after Henry." I murmured, walking behind Will as we searched the meadow area for some sign that Henry or even the unknown HAP was present. My mind flashed through the previous events that were causing me to blush. I had woken up curled in Will's arms, my left leg placed in between his as I used his chest as a pillow. It had defintely grown awkward when i woke up. Tightening my grip on the pillow, I had opened my eyes to see that Will was watching me with a smirk adorning his face. I refused to say anything after we got off the hood of the car. Allowing Will to drag me back to the meadow, I keep myself alert; watching for any sign of another attack. Before Will could answer me, a man appeared out of nowhere; swinging a shovel at us. We instantly thow ourselves out of reach, holding our arms out as a sign of surrender._

_"Don't come near me!" The man screamed as Will tried to talk to him. He continued rambling as Will tried to yell some sense to him._

_"I'm not going to hurt ya."Will screamed, one of his arm's keeping me behind him as he watched the confused man. Will was trying to protect me. I huffed, trying my best to get to the man to help him. There was something about him that seemed familiar but I ignored it._

_"What do ya want?"_

_"I'm here to help you, okay? I know what you are. I have a friend just like you." The man begun to cry, the shovel slowly dropping down. Pushing Will's body away from me, I walked over gingerly. Slowly, I plaed myself on his level, taking the shovel out of his hands. _

_"We aren't going to hurt you." I said gentely. I could hear the man crying out that he didn't mean to kill anyone. I nodded, looking over to Will who was watching with large eyes. Nodding, I watched as Will pulled off his jacket, trying to give it to the poor man. "I know, which is why you need to trust us." I murmured. I noticed the cuts on his back, already healing it seemed. This was the HAP, I knew it. I grabbed the jacket, placing it over the man's back so he could feel some sort of comfort. The man continued to cry, kneeling down on the ground at my feet. I sighed, feeling pity rush through me as I gave him the only comfort I could give. Hugging him close I looked up at Will. Whatever was going on in that Institute, it was madness and now Henry was there alone. _

xXx

_"We need to get Henry out of there, Will." I murmured, our eyes on the buidling in front of us with the man right beside of us. His body shook as he looked at the place before us. "Can you help us?" I asked, hoping that he had the confidence that I knew was within him. He could help us, he just had to step up. _

_"I'm sorry but I can't go back in there." I smiled, patting him on the shoulder to comfort him. He smiled at me, bowing his head as if he knew what I was trying to do. Will grimanced, muttering something under his breath. I looked at the Institute, noticing that there were people moving around in the top floors. _

_"Alright, just try to stay out of sight until we can get some help, okay?" The man nodded, looking down as if he was trying to remember something. _

_"There's a door around the east wing. It leads to the basement. Joe and I would jimmy it so we could get in and out. Try the treatment rooms first." the man muttered, I smiled at Will. We had a way in. _

_"Alright east wing." Will and I quickly left him ontop of the hill, running down the hill as silently as we could. My heart jumped, the adrenaline running through my system as our backs hit the wall of the building. "Run and get help if anything happens, okay?" I nodded, not having the energy to fight his words. Walking as quietly as we could, I soon spotted the door; running ahead of Will. Plastering my face against the window, I looked inside before walking into the basement. Will was soon behind me, breathing heavily as he looked around as well. I shivered, my eyes on the chair that had broken straps around it. Oh my...damn where was Henry?_

_"Will." I murmured, pointing towards the chair and room. He nodded, walking ahead of me. I watched as he walked in, gazing at the chair and its confinements. Someone was recently in them and they had broken out. Something was loose. The urge to produce some fire as a weapon flew through me but I fought it off. I couldn't put myself in that position, Helen would kill me. "Something isn't right, Will." I watched as he walked towards me. I shrieed as a HAP emerged from one of the corner hallways. Will stopped, his eyes on the HAP as I realized who it was._

_Oh my god, what did they do to Henry?_

_"Henry, hey man...come on, its me and Riley. Henry, remember me?" Will stated, walking backwards toward me. Henry followed, every movement showing the agitation and anger in his were form. "Good ole Will..."I watched as the eyes zoomed up on us, analyzing our movements._

_'Will..." I hissed in fear. This wasn't Henry anymore. My fears were confirmed as it howled at us. Will picked up a chair and threw it; the piece of wood colliding with the HAP, shattering into numerous pieces. _

_"RUN!" Will yelled. I quickly ran towards the door, followed by Will who was pushing me forward. I could hear the HAP howling,running after us in anger. Running down the hallways, we each tried a different door only to find that they were locked. I could hear the beast behind us, as we ran into what seemed to be the main room of the basement. Turning around, we watched as it ran towards us. Instantly Will grabbed me, throwing both of us to the ground as it zoomed past us. Henry flipped back onto its feet as we scrambled up. _

_"Henry!" an unknown female voice screamed causing us to look towards the door. We both watched as a female ran towards Henry, transforming into a darker colored HAP. Will grabbed the woman and her gun as she screamed for the girl to come back. I let Will grab my hand, pulling me towards the door as the two HAPS fought it out. Watching in fascination, I observed the two; noticing at once that Henry was transforming back. The girl quickly followed, the hair receding back to reveal two- very naked- people breathing heavily. I adverted my eyes as Henry continued to heave, trying to control himself. Wow, I didn't need to see that at all. Looking at Will, I listened at his words._

_"No one needs to live like this." I smiled at him before thowing a cloth over to the two people. It was true, no one should live locked up, fearing who they really are. It was time for them to be free again. _

xXx

_I watched with avid eyes as the people around me talked and whispered about their plans. Declan smiled at me before trying to pull the Head Doctor away for more questioning. She tried to talk to the girl, her niece if I remembered correctly, but she handled herself nicely; telling her that she was never sick. I smiled, now seeing what the HAPs should have saw a long time ago. Henry soon appeared next to Erica, that was her name, and smiled as he spoted me. Waving at him, I could see that he wanted to be alone with the girl. Yet Will couldn't seem to take a hint. I laughed as he realized what was going on, his eyes glued onto me as he walked away from the two. _

_"It seems like Henry finally gets his happily ever after today." I stated, watching happily as he kissed the girl. Will nodded, sitting down beside me on the couch. Declan had given us new clothes as well as treated our wounds when his maintence crew as well as himself arrived at the manor. Declan was growing on me, but there was something about him that made me unedgy. _

_"He deserves it." Will muttered. I looked from underneath the curtain of my hair and could see tha the was watching me with bright eyes. "Thinking that he was the only HAP in existence has been rough on Henry for a long time. He finally has people that he can relate to." I nodded, smiling as the two continued to basically make out in front of everyone. No one seemed to care anyway, they were too caught up in their own conversations. _

_"Do you think I'll get my happily ever after?" I murmured, not thinking he could hear me. I was shocked however when he took my hand into his own and pulled me up from the couch. _

_"One day, perhaps." I didn't move as he kissed my forehead. Warmth quickly spread throughout my entire body. "Riley, I-" I quickly cut him off, placing a fingertip on his lips. Moving silently, I pressed my lips against him for a brief second before pushing him away. Resisting the urge that was running through my body, I smiled at him; grabbing his hand. _

_"Let's go home." _


	9. Breach of Mind

_**AN: Hello, everyone! I hope you enjoy this new chapter of Fire and Ice. Just so no one is confused, the last section of the chapter is Riley's POV. **_

_"The farther backward you can look, the farther forward you can see." -Winston Churchill_

_"Helen, Will...where are you guys?" I yelled running through the hallway. My eyes scanned the open doors, taking in everything in hopes to see what was going on. This wasn't right at all. I sighed, hearing someone muttering to themselves in the library. I quickly ran over, straightening my black shirt and pants before walking into the large room. I groaned, noticing who it was. "Tesla." I watched as he turned around, the city model around him. He looked like a child in a wonderland, his eyes looking over everything single thing before his attention was on me. Dressed in a pair of black slacks and a tight, white dress shirt; I could say that the man looked good in anything. Tesla smirked as I continued my way into the library, stepping around the city's architecture gingerly. _

_"Why hello, Riley. Had a good nap?" I tilted my head, wondering why he had asked such a question. I could remember coming back home, Helen and Tesla waiting for us at the door. I had been scolded of couse; Helen had been very angry at me for leaving but she didn't stay mad for long. I had been quickly ushered back to bed by the Big Guy and was told to sleep. It had to be a least a day ago. _

_"How long have I been asleep?" I asked, walking closer to the man who was currently gazing at a certain piece of the model. Oh lord, I had been told about his mishaps with the model; him being the reason for the power hit. _

_"Two days, Will had insisted on waking you up but Helen told him to back off. You know she is still livid that you left without permission. Bad girl. " Tesla looked up and smirked, crossing his arms giving off the impression of a father. "Will on the other hand...You really have that boy wrapped around your finger. Be careful, boys and their hormones are a dangerous thing." I glared at him, my eyebrow raised in question. _

_"Now, now Tesla. You just sounded like you care about me or you are speaking from personal experience." I smiled as he glared back. Giving him a peck on the cheek, I smiled up at him. "Thanks, I can handle it." Tesla shrugged. "I thought Helen told you not to mess with the model until she got back. You know she would be very upset with you if you did something to harm the Sanctuary again. Especially since I'm in here, along with all the other abnormals who are in need of medical care. " I watched as he stopped, looking at me with narrow eyes. I could see him try and figure out what I would do to get him to stop. I had no intention to be blown up by his antics. I wanted to live. _

_"You wouldn't?" Tesla stated, the words drawled out. I smirked, crossing my arms across my chest. _

_"I don't want to call her, Tesla. Please leave the model alone." I stated, trying my best to give him puppy eyes. I could see his resolve faltering before me, until he sighed in agitation. Victory for me!_

_"Ugh, fine." I smiled as Tesla pouted like a little child. "I must say you are beginning to act like dear Helen and I. Some real nasty traits are rubbing off on you." I smiled, motioning towards the door. Tesla smiled, beginning his walk out of the library. "So proud of my little Riley."_

_"Thank you, I think." I muttered, trying to understand if that was a compliement or an insult. Closing the door, I watched as Tesla walked down the dark hallways, alone without me. "Hey, where is everyone?" He turned, placing his hand on his hip as his beady eyes watched my every move._

_"Helen and Will went off on a little mission, alone. Some abnormal requested a meeting so she allowed it, of course. Tiny Tim is probably in his lab, skyping his girl. Go entertain yourself with him; I have a nice bottle of wine waiting on me." I rolled my eyes, turning away from him to make my way down to the basement. I could hear Tesla chuckle at his own sarcasm but I choose not to retort. Tesla was a man of many means, and I really didn't ahve the urge to get him angry with me anyway. I had never seen what the man could do, so how dangerous he truly was...I would have to wait and see for myself. _

_Allowing the elevator to take me down to the basement, the sharp cries and growls of the cages residents of the Sanctuary hit my eardrums. Goosebumps ran down my exposed skin was I walked gingerly out of the elevator. I had never been down here for long, usually I had Will or Henry down here with me; making sure that I didn't get lost. "Henry!" I yelled, walking down the long hallway before reaching the main open room. My eyes glanced over everything, taking in the large containment that was filled with icy blue water, clear like the Caribbean. I inched over, taking in the sea elements that we in the container. I had never seen the sea before so looking at this place, it made me feel like I had been there before. Before I could shriek, a large mermaid zoomed to the glass. It was female, the physiological features of her face telling me so. The seaweed-like hair floated in the water as she watched me curiously. Placing her hand against the glass, a soft whisper echoed through the air; her eyes motioning towards her hand. Slowly, I placed my hand up against the glass; a sharp chill running through my body as if cold water and been thrown over me. _

_"Young child, you are a lost one indeed." a feminine voice muttered inside of my head, causing me to jerk in surprise. What the... "It's different, talking like this I know. Yet I had to talk to you."_

_"Why?" I asked outloud, hoping she still understood. She smiled, her eyes showing emotions that I knew too well from this experience...pity, sadness, and perhaps hope. "You don't even know me."_

_"The Sanctuary knows you, you are important to us all. Don't worry, the pain is worth getting your past isn't it?" What? My entire body went numb as a probbing sensation pushed through my mind. Black spots covered my vision instantly. Fighting the urge to pass out, I fell to my knees. I looked up at the mermaid, my hands still connected to the glass. She had floated down to my level, the sadness in her eyes causing my heart to break. What was she doing to me? "I'm sorry, Riley."_

_"Help...me." I cried out as my hand slipped from the glass. My body collided with the ground, uncontrollable tremours rushing through my body as I stared down the dark hallway opposite of me. The darkness began to grow, the last thing I could see being a small figure running up to me; a computer thrown to the floor as they bent over me._

_"RILEY!"_

_XxX_

_"Tesla, we need you in the infirmary now!" Henry's voice echoed over the intercom, causing the man to jump out of his very, warm seat. Groaning loudly, he placed the glass of wine of the end table beside him and made way towards the infirmary. What happened now? Tesla could only guess that it dealt with Riley, she was a bucket of trouble. He could honestly say that he had never seen such a trouble prone person like Riley, well excluding himself of course. Nikola would admit that he was prone to getting himself into trouble. He could always rely on Helen to come and bail him out. Them two had always been a pair, even before the Five at Oxford. Running into the infirmary, Nikola's eyes grew wide as he took in the scene before him. _

_Riley was strapped down onto the bed, Henry's body over her as he tried to keep her from breaking the straps. "Hello, I need your help here!" Henry yelled, causing him to move. _

_"What the hell happened?" Nikola growled, as he tried to touch the girl in effort to check her pulse. She was shaking, her entire body convusling in erratic waves. What had did this to her?_

_"I don't know. I heard her yell my name, but before I could reach her, she collapsed on the ground. I think she had been talking to Sally, the mermaid." Nikola groaned, trying to flash a light in her eyes. He quickly noticed the whites of her eyes. She was goign through a seizures. _

_"Get me 10 mg of diazepam, it's in the top shelf of the cabinet opposite of us." Nikola held the restraints down, his heart breaking as he heard faint whimpers escaping her lips. Damn, Helen was going to kill him when he got back. 'Hold on, Riley." Henry quickly shoved the pills into his hand, placing himself back onto the restraints as Nikola forced Riley's mouth open. Slipping the pills in, he watched as her throat moved signifying that the pills had been swallowed. Her movements became sluggish, the tremours still there but you could see that the medicines was taking affect. "Go radio Helen. Tell her what's going on and that everything is under control." Henry nodded, his steps echoing throughout the infirmary. Nikola sat down beside the bed, sighing as he noticed that her eyes were beginning to move back and forth, almost like she was dreaming. "Riley, I swear everywhere you go...trouble seems to find you." He gentely held her hand in his own, noticing the unnatural warmth that was spreading through her body. _

_"Kira," she muttered, turning her head back and forth. Nikola's ears perked up at the mention of that name. Kira...where had he heard that before? His eyes widened as he realized why that name was familiar to him. James had a daughter once, her name was Kira Leigh Watson and she had been born on October 13, 1989. Kira had been taken when she was five years old, it was suspected that someone had snatched her from the parking lot of the elementary as she waited for the Sanctuary driver to pick her up. They knew however that it was the Cabal, but they could never find the poor child. It had been a dark year for the U.K Sanctuary as well as this one. James almost killed himself out of greif, commiting dangerous missions with no sense of balance to him. Helen was the one to talk him out of his self-induced depression. Helen had been especially close to the child, but he wouldn't dare tell her that he knew that. Even though he had disappeared 60 years ago, Nikola had kept close tabs on all of the Five members. Hehad to make sure Helen was okay, even though he had no want for her to know he had been looking after her. She was always important to him, too important sometimes. He looked over at the girl, running his fingers over her knuckles as he tried to gather his thoughts. Kira had been an especially bright child, an Abnormal with her telekinetic abilities. Could this be her, after so many years? If so, then how did her abilities evolve into what they were now? "Kira?" he murmured softly, watching as she sighed at the name. _

_"What did they do to you?"_

_xXx_

_"Your time has to be faster! Now push it!" The scientist yelled over the intercom, causing me to wince in pain. I was dreaming again, but this memory was new. I sighed, knowing that I would have to participate in this dream of mine; I let my body move to its own accord. Running through the large room, I prepared myself as large flaming arrows rushed at me from different angles. I quickly begun to flip, pushing myself up into the air. Taking a deep breath, fire quickly formed into my hands dispersing as I aimed for each missle. I landed in a perfect crouch, looking up at the overlook in front of me. There were three people there, two were scientists...the one on the right becoming my least favorite with her wheezy voice. The woman in the middle, however, was new. Her rust colored hair was broughtout by the off white suit she was wearing. Her beady eyes stared down at me, smirking as if she had won something grand. I scowled, pushing myself up; standing strong and proud. The tight, white tank gripped onto my every curve, burnt slightly from a missed target. The issued black sweats were elastic, stretching to conform to every muscle. Knowing I would probably get into trouble, I bowed very dramatically. The woman did a mock clap to appease me. "Alright, now patient #5475." The doors quickly opened, two of the male orderly/scientists emerged; grabbing onto my arms they ushered me slowly to the door. My eyes however widened as I saw the next victim._

_It was a tall male, with slightly long brown hair. His muscles were toned, just like mine but he was built in a swimmer's body. Dressed in a similiar outfit, I knew that he was someone important to these people's research His eyes, however, were the most shocking thing about him. They were as blue as ice, chilling me to my very core. I knew him from somewhere but where? I fought the urge to speak, I didn't want to be electricuted again with their bloody cow prod. He looked dead at me, but before he could say anything I was pushed through the door; it quickly shutting as they begun their tests. I closed my eyes, feeling my body relax as I opened them again._

_I was in a new place it seemed, in a room decorated in a pale blue. I wasn't in those clothes like before, so this wouldn't be a memory of my time in confinement. I sighed, looking around the room for any sign of where I might be. I soon realized however that this was a child's room. It was too familiar to me, why did this feel familiar? "Alright, pumpkin..time to go to sleep." a male voice muttered through the door, I instantly hid in the shadows as the door opened to reveal a man and child. My eyes widened as I realized who it was: James Watson. I looked down at the girl and almosted cried. That was me, I could feel the connection between us but I stayed in place. I had to watch this, I had no memories of him until now. I wanted to cherish this. I could hear me cry in anguish, not wanting to sleep. James smiled, picking the girl up to tuck her into the large bed. "Now, now, don't cry. Daddy will be here don't worry."_

_"I love you, Daddy." the five year old version muttered snuggling into her covers. I almost cried as he bent down and kissed her-me on the forehead. _

_"I love you too, pumpkin.' I closed my eyes, feeling my mind place me in so many memories; I couldn't keep up with it. The first time I used a gun, the first time I used my powers, when I was injected with that bloody serum, when my abilities evolved, my first meeting with my mysterious caretaker...I felt so dizzy, in so much pain, I couldn't think straight. I screamed, trying to touch my head only to be restrianed. What the hell? I pushed with all of my strength, trying to wake up from this psychic-induced coma. Pain rushed through my body, my eyes flashing open in response. I screamed again, my back arching as the pain of remembering hit me hard. Tesla quickly pulled off the restraints that held my arms. I latched onto him, tears falling down my face as I cried out everything inside of me. _

_"Come on now, don't cry. Everything is okay. You are safe, shooo don't cry now.' Tesla muttered, rubbing my back as I sobbed out of exhaustion. "Everything is over. You're safe." I tried to stop the sobbing, feeling foolish from the amount of emotion I was displaying. I pushed away slightly, looking up at Tesla with wide eyes._

_"I remember everything now. I remember!" _


	10. For King and Country Pt 1

_"Death is a great revealer of what is in a man, and in its solemn shadow appear the naked lineaments of the soul."- E.H Chapin_

_"Nikola, no! I don't want her to know just yet." I hissed as we boarded the elevator. I could feel his eyebrows move upwards as I used his first name. I never used his first name, but I felt that it was needed to make my point. After telling him all that I remembered from Sally's psychic intervention, he had insisted that I inform Helen as soon as she came back to the Sanctuary. I didn't know why, but I felt that it was unnecessary at the moment. There was no need to tell her my business when we were usually caught up in the middle of something dangerous. "Please, I'm begging you. Let me do this at the right time." I tried puppy eyes on him, pouting slightly in effort to get my way. I kept myself from smirking as he faltered. _

_'I feel that it's totally unnecessary, Riley. Yet its your choice, one I don't agree with by the way. Helen would be thrilled." I glared at him, crossing my arms as I allowed silence to fill the elevator. I knew he was right, but well I don't know, it didn't feel right. "She was devastated when you were kidnapped. Do you remember who kidnapped you?" The image of the man rushed through my mind, causing me to wince. Yes, I remembered him. I remembered everything about him, the way he talked...every word he said had some twisted meaning to it. It seemed as if two people were living in one body, one dead bent on serving me up to the Cabal while the other made sure that I was well taken care in case they were captured. At such a young age, I didn't understand what was going on with the man but I knew right on that he was unbalanced. Before I could answer, the elevator doors opened; letting Henry into the elevator._

_"Hey, shouldn't you be in the infirmary?" Henry asked me. I shook my head, there was no way I was going back in there for some 'rest'. I would rather gorge out my eyes, me and the infirmary weren't getting along as I once hoped. _

_"I feeling much better now." I stated simply, causing Henry to smile. "Thank you for helping me out. I'm probably not going to go down to the basement anytime soon though." He chuckled at those words, Tesla rolling his eyes at my comment. _

_"No problem." he muttered, all of our eyes looking at the elevator doors as they opened. I choked back a cry as Helen and Will ushered a person into the elevator via gurney; Tesla muttered Helen's name in shock as she pushed the gurney into the elevator. She looked absolutely terrible, I could only guess that this person was the reason behind it. Pushed up against the wall alongside Henry, I couldn't help but look over Will to see if he had any injuries. I mentally sighed in relief; he was okay. _

_"A security cell for this guy as soon as he is out of the OR." Will told Henry. He nodded looking down at his touch pad computer. I glanced over at Tesla and Helen, my eyes widening as I observed the two. You could see the worry in Tesla's eyes as he looked over Helen without moving from his spot. _

_"Helen, you're injured." Tesla stated, watching as she eyed him with a slight glare. Even though she was injured, I knew that it wouldn't make her stop caring for whoever this individual was. You could see it in the way she held herself, like she had to be the one to save his life. Damn. I looked over at the man on the gurney, my head aching as I gazed at him. There was something about him that was too familiar for my tastes but I had to get a closer look to understand why. Who in hell was this guy?_

_"We need to send a full HAZMAT team and corner off the area from the public."Helen stated, her attention on Henry rather then returning her eyes to Tesla. I could see that she was in pain, her body contorted over the gurney slightly as if she was breathing through the pain. I looked at Tesla who was observing the man too closely. _

_"Spin whatever disaster story you need to get it done.' Will added, Henry nodded, knowing what he had to do. His small eyes glanced over at the guy before returning to his boss._

_"Right. What the hell happened?" Henry asked, my head nodding in agreement. What the hell did happen?_

_"Nothing we understand yet." Will sighed, obviously distressed. I could hear Henry muttered something in agreement, but my attention was solely on Tesla who was taking the oxygen mask off of the man's face. Anger and hatred washed over the man I had grown close to. Did he know him? _

_"Son of a bitch." Tesla growled, I pushed myself closer to the man's face so I could get a better glance at the poor man. Yet as I took in his full features, my heart begun to jump erratically. This couldn't be happening, not in a million years could this be happening to me. Everything about him was the same: the dirty blond hair, the facial features, every single thing that I could remember about him was the same. How was that possible? My hands tightened into fists as the urge to set this man on fire overcame me. This was beyond ridiculous!_

_"What do we got?" Henry asked, his eyes on me as I glared at the man before me. I could feel his hand on him, trying his best to get me to move away from the gurney. He realized I was about to do something irrational but he didn't know the reasons. I shook his hand off of mine, looking over at Will who was watching me with a curious stare. _

_"Well I guess cockroaches can come back from the dead." Tesla muttered, glancing over at Helen who huffed in agreement. _

_"Who the hell is this guy?" I asked, my voice cold and alert. Tesla looked at me, a hard glint in his eyes as he pulled himself to full stature. _

_"Not one person but two. Prepare to meet Jekyll and Hyde." His words rang in the chilly air, goosebumps forming as the words sunk in. I continued to watch as the elevator doors opened again, allowing Helen and the crew walk out into the OR floor. Henry looked back at me, his eyes asking whether I was coming or not. Without voicing my decision, I allowed the doors to close. I slid down to the floor, crumpling underneath myself as memories washed over me. That was 'him', the man who kidnapped me when I was only five years old. I fought the urge to cry, wiping my face with my hands in order to stop the tears from falling._

_He was here in the same building as I was, bloody hell...if there was a god out there, he must really hate me right now. _

xXx

_I watched as Will tried to conversate with Adam, his face showing the aggravation that I knew he had from talking to Worth. He suddenly got up making his way towards the door. He was leaving, this would be my chance. I moved silently as Will exited the large room, not even knowing I was in the room watching him. I got up from my hiding spot, my limbs cracking as I walked over. Walking as silently as I could, I opened the door to the inner room and closed it. I had never been in this room, most of my time being in the infirmary above. The sounds of the machinery assaulted my ears but I choose to ignore them. My main focus was on the madman in front of me. _

_"Well, well, well...I never thought I would see you again." Adam muttered, his large eyes zooming on me as I sat in the chair that Will once occupied. I could see that Helen had done a great job of patching him up; several of the cuts on his face stitched up by her hand. She really put him through a beating. I smirked at him, pushing back the anger that wanted to break free; I had to control myself. "Does the A-team know you are in here? Or better yet the history between us?" I tilted my head, pursing my lips for a second before answering._

_"No." I muttered. "They won't know either." He copied my movements, more out of confusion._

_"You've changed over the years, Kira. Much more developed." he muttered, licking his lips suggestively. I fought to keep myself in my chair, crossing my arms as he continued. "I almost regret giving you up to those idiots. I could have put you to much better use. Such a young body shouldn't be put to waste." Goosebumps appeared on my skin, but I refused to acknowledged them. I wouldn't let him see that he was getting to me. _

_"Adam wouldn't have let you, Hyde. You know better." I smirked, getting up from my seat. 'It would have turned him inside out if you messed with me back then, even now. He has limits." I stood up tall, looking over him. "Let me talk to him, Hyde."_

_"Ummm, let's me think about that. NO!" He shouted. I winced but stood my ground. "Adam sends his love however. He regrets that we stole you from James. He actually liked him, me however...i found it to be very fun."_

_'If you won't let me talk to him, then you better damn well listen." I hissed, grabbing his face so he would keep his eyes on me. My hand begun to heat up as I controlled my abilities. "You will help Magnus out, Hyde. Because if you don't, I will burn you from the inside out. Do we understand each other?"_

_"You wouldn't? You don't have it in you." I smirked, causing my hand to burn to such power that his face grew hot and sweaty. Exhiliration rushed through me as I controlled my abilities.; anger however controlled my mind, pushing me further towards my goal. _

_"Push me, Hyde. I dare you. You took me away from my father, sold me into a life of experimental testing. I should burn you alive right now, with no one watching us, out of retribution. I have control however." I hissed at his ear, feeling him twitch underneath me as the pain grew worse. "Do you understand me, Hyde?"_

_"Yes..." he growled. I smiled, letting go of him as I walked towards the door. "Kira." I could hear the voice changed so I turned. Watching me with large eyes, I knew Adam had emerged from the body. "I didn't want to take you from your father, Hyde wanted me to...out of revenge. I would have never willingly hurt a child, not of a person I knew." _

_"I know, Adam. It doesn't change anything though."I looked up, noticing the camera that had zoomed up on me. Someone was watching, I tried to find the will to care but couldn't. I walked out of the room, ignoring the chills that ran through my body. It wouldn't change anything, but I would keep my promise to Hyde. If he didn't help, I would keep my word and burn him from the inside out. _

xXx

_"Riley, where have you been?" Will asked as I emerged from the end of the hallway. I could feel Tesla's eyes on me as I walked towards them, he carefully sipped his wine fron the fine glassware; I observed the room, noticing that Tesla was closest to the screen that had the view of Adam's cell. He knew that I had been down there, damn. He raised his eyebrow, giving me more reason to believe that he had been watching my display on line. "Riley, you okay?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine. I've been just walking around, sorry. What's going on in here?" I asked, walking quickly over to the group as they stood in front of a mass of computers. _

_"Oh, the human magnet over there has been telling us stories of the glory days. Basically about them chasing Worth around.' Henry stated, getting a glare from Tesla. I smirked, waiting to listen and learn._

_"You all volunteered to stop him." Will stated basically. I sat down in a random chair, twirling it around before making it stationary. _

_"Something like that." Tesla muttered, taking a sip. I eyed the glass, shaking my head. That man and his wine...it was a bloody addiction. _

_"That is so James Bond except it was before there was a James Bond so...its cooler." Henry exclaimed. Oh my god, he really went there. I could basically see Tesla swell up, his ego getting the attention it so desperately wanted. _

_"Henry, you are unbelievable." I muttered, trying to keep myself from laughing. Tesla smirked at us both, before returning his attention to the glass of wine in his hand. Hearing Will curse, I turned towards the computer screens, noticing the pictures on the screen. What was that? I pushed myself up, walking towards the computers so I could see more clearly. _

_"What's up?" Henry asked, looking at Will and me. _

_"Just going over the latest blood work test from Worth." Will answered, still bent over the computers; hiding the information with his body. _

_"Tell me he is dying." Tesla insisted, causing me to smirk. _

_"He is. Even with Magnus's treatments, his organs are continuing to deteriorate." A picture of white blood cells appeared in the screen, causing Tesla to shift happily behind me. _

_"Oh, I was wrong. There is a God." Tesla stated, causing me to roll my eyes. _

_"That's not the worst of it. I cross-referenced his blood work with another set of samples." Will stated, randomly clicking until another set of blood work emerged onto the screen. My eyes widened as I read the name of the blood work's host. Oh my god, this couldn't be happening. Fighting the urge to cry, I looked up at Tesla, his face reflecting the same emotions as my own. _

_"It's Helen's. She can't be dying?" I muttered. Tesla grimanced, grabbing hold of my hand to comfort me. "Tesla, no." This couldn't be happening, not now! My eyes flashed open, everything that I had learned since Worth made his appearance at the Sanctuary. This was his fault! I knew it, even though I had yet to prove it. This was his revenge on her. Bloody hell!_


	11. For King and Country Pt 2

**"_Its has been said that time heals all wounds. I do not agree. The wounds remain. In time, the mind, protecting its sanity, covers them with scar tissue, and the pain lessens, but it is never gone." -Rose Kennedy_**

_My eyes taking in every piece of data and information, I did one thing that I never thought I would do..._

_I ran. _

_Ignoring all yells and screams that echoed through the air, I let my body take over; each step getting me away from the news of it all. Helen was dying, dying because of that bastard that she was trying to save. Tears fell down my face as I pushed myself up the stairs, feeling the burn in my calves as I pushed myself farther and farther. I didn't bother with the elevator, I wanted to feel this pain. I wanted to feel something other than numbness. Finally at my room, I threw the door open; locking it behind me, I looked around. Taking deep breaths in, I fought the urge to crumble. Why was this happening now? She couldn't die, not now not ever. Helen was the closest thing I had to a mother now, one I wasn't going to give up so easily. I never had a family before my time here. I never had a mother who took care of me, gave me love unconditionally. Anger flushed over me, my hand suddenly grabbing onto the vase on my endtable and flinging it against the wall. As it shattered, I let go; collasping onto the ground as I started to sob. No, no this couldn't be happening. I leaned up against my bed, closing my eyes as my body shook. Why was this happening? My ears perked up as a popping sound echoed in the air. _

_"Riley?" a familiar voice muttered causing me to look up. I shook my head, not wanting him in here as I fell into this depression. He walked in however, closing the door he picked behind him. I closed my eyes again, not wanting to watch as he sat down beside me; taking me in his arms, my entire body shuddered from the contact. I wasn't used to this, being touched in general. _

_"Everything is going to be okay." He muttered into my hair. I wear I could hear him breath into my hair, but I choose to ignore it. Allowing the motion of his hand against my back to settle me, I looked up to him. His bright eyes shining down upon me, just as teary-eyed as mine. _

_"How do you know?" I murmured, leaning against him instead of fighting. His grip around me grew tighter as he realized I wasn't going to bolt. "This is all of his fault."_

_"We will find a way, we always do." Will muttered, running his fingers through my hair so he could see my face more clearly. He placed his forehead against mine, the very space between us lessening with each second. Light as a feather, I felt his lips against mine. Like liquid fire, every fiber of my being was alive; rushing with adernaline. I closed my eyes, enjoying this new sensation before it disappeared. OPening my eyes, I watched as he got up; pulling me alongside him. "I promise you, we will find a cure." I would have to believe in him, I had to believe that what he was saying was true._

xXx

_Helen was back._

_Tesla had woken me up a few hours ago, demanding me to get dressed and prepared for the worst. Everyone was on the edge now; the members of this Sanctuary putting themselves in their own worlds in order to live through the days she wasn't here with us. I had found my refuge in one of the smaller libraries in the upper floors, using the books as a way to forget. Henry barred himself in his lab, Tesla following in a sense; using his room as his base of seclusion. Will...well, I didn't know what he had been doing. He tried to talk to me after that day, but I had used any escape possible to be left alone. Part of me felt bad about it but I shook it off. I wanted to be left alone until the day she came back. Dressing as quickly as I could in a pair of black pants and matching shirt, I made myself presentable for her. She was bringing someone with her apparently, a man that both Tesla and herself knew very well. He wouldn't give me the full details but I could tell Tesla didn't like him one bit. I twirled myself around in the chair, my eyes floating from Tesla and Will to the door farest from us. I could see her even though it was quite blurry. _

_I watched as she walked into the lab, dressed in a dark blue blouse and a matching skirt. "John is in the infirmary. I told Henry to activate the EM shield again." She looked at the computer, alongside Will. Tesla watched her with weary eyes, smirking as he spoke._

_"And the gang is all here." Tesla muttered, looking at me with dead eyes. _

_"So what have you found? Damn, platelets are continuing to group; at this rate, he'll experience complete organ failure and be dead in a matter of weeks." Helen stated outloud, observing the data with the manor of a doctor like I knew she was. She was still bent on saving him even though he was a complete bastard and a sociopath. I shook my head, looking away from him. _

_"That's not Adam's blood." Tesla muttered, walking closer to the table where Will and Helen stood. _

_'What?" She asked, her voice laced with shock and concern. I bit my lip, the taste of blood causing my mouth to grow bitter with taste. _

_"It's your's." I muttered, watching as her whole body grew tense and still. She now knew...what next?_

xXx

_"There has to be something: drugs that manage the effects of chemotherapy, anti-radiation treatments..." Will stated walking back and forth as he thought. Tesla soon disappeared from the room after she had been told, a determined face adorning his body as if he was on some kind of mission. I sat there, watching the interaction between the two. She was so calm, and collected, a gift I would guess. _

_"I doubt any convential approach would work. This wasn't a normal dose of radiation, Will. It was something the human body was never supposed to exposed to, moving through dimensions of time and space. Ha, it sounds so ridiculous when I say it outloud." Helen gathered, chuckling at the last bit. My eyes widened at it, my heart jumping at her words. Why was she acting like this?_

_"Yet it's killing you." I blurted out, my hands thrown up in the iar. Her eyes widened at my show of emotion, but I could see that it didn't make a difference on how she was handling it. Why couldn't she show emotion?_

_"Posion's a posion." she muttered, causing Will to grip his hair before throwing his hands at her as well. _

_"Then we will find the antidote. We will whip Tesla like a rented mule until he makes a breakthrough." Will growled, both females chuckling at the thought of whipping Tesla. That would defintely be interesting, especially for Helen. _

_"I like the whipping Tesla idea. Oh dear." Helen muttered, bending over the counter. She looked like she was about to pass out; Will quickly went over to help her but she pushed him away. "No, I'm alright. I haven't eaten in awhile. So what have you learned about Adam?" She gazed over the both of us, waiting. _

_"No, you're exhausted. This can wait." Will stated, trying to make his point. She glared at him, coldness sweeping over her. _

_"We all know it can't." She muttered. Will huffed, knowing that he wouldn't win. No one won when it came to Helen. _

_"He's a textbook dissociative. Obviously, there are two distinct personalities wrestling for control." Will stated, his eyes going blank as he remembered what he had found. _

_"The bully and the victim all in one neat package." Helen added, me shaking my head in agreement. _

_"Yeah. I sense its from the sustained post-tramatic stress resulting from the death of his daughter." Will added, causing me to tilt my head in confusion._

_"Which he blames me for.." Helen stated, causing Will to sigh in agreement._

_"Wait a second, Adam had a daughter?" I asked, now knowing why Adam had never let Hyde mess with me as he once wanted to. Damn, he once had a daughter before this mess. What happened to her? _

_"Her name was Imogen, she died from leukemia it seems." Will told me before returning his attention to the boss."He blames you and Watson-" My ears perked up at the mention of my father. "he says you both refused to help." Helen huffed out of aggravation, looking away before returning her attention to us. _

_"Of course, he does. Watson and I helped Adam the best we could, going into the late hours of the night. We battled until the very end; we tried everything. The loss of a daughter, its a wound that never heals." she muttered, her eyes glazing over. I felt my heart jump in terror, my father must have felt the same way about me. I rubbed my face, stopping myself from showing any emotion. _

_"I think he is handling it differently than you." Will muttered hestiently, causing Helen to perk up. _

_"You believe there are other reasons for his madness?" Helen asked. _

_"His paranoid rage stemming from his belief that you tracked and murdered him." Will muttered. I waited, watching as the two talked. So much could be seen in body emotion, and Helen's yelled at me. They did hunt him down, I could see it._

_"Are you asking if we hunted him down? Yes, absolutely we did." Helen stated passionaly. Her eyes angry for some reason unknown to us both. " After we were presented with this task, we decided at the very least to apprehend Adam, to stop him from harming innocent people. We believed we were acting not just in the best interest of ourselves but the public as well. At first, we were right. Cyanide...to be pumped through the city's massive network of gas lines. We barely managed to disable it in time. Adam, of course, was long gone. Had we failed, thousands...perhaps millions could have died." _

_"I'm guessing it didn't end there."_

_"We were under a tremendous amount of pressure and he was still very much a threat." She muttered, her eyes glazing over a she remembered the past. "It came down to a choice, one which I deeply regret and have lived with eversince." I watched as Will grew angry and taunt. Something was about to happen. _

_"When I took this job, I had one condition: no secrets. Now I discover that this whole place was built on the blood of a dead man." Will muttered, his anger lacing his voice. _

_"It was necessary."_

_"He has a psychiatric disorder!" Will yelled, causing me to stand up from my seat. He did not just... I placed myself between them, pushing Will away from her. _

_"Will, don't do this." I exclaimed, him pushing me behind him as he grew angrier. _

_"We didn't understand the mind back then, Will. We only knew he was a threat." Helen yelled back, throwing her hands up in the air. _

_"To the public or to your work?" Will retorted, me flinching at the venom in his voice. My heart jumped however as she bent over the table, coughs shaking her body. Will tried to go over to her, but she pushed him away; running out of the lab room. Before she left the room, I swear I saw tears fall down her face. Damn him! My eyes latched on Will, who was yelling for her to come back. "Magnus, Magnus wait a second...Magnus."_

_"Dammit, Will. What were you thinking?" I screeched as he turned towards me. "Are you that insane? She is dying and you decide to yell at her about the past? The past is the past, we can't change it." I growled, walking out the room. "I thought I knew you better than that." Ignoring Will's shouts, I noticed Tesla for the first time; leaning up against the wall, he looked smug even though I knew he wasn't. Acknolwedging me for a brief second, he walked into the lab room, leaving me able to run away from the mess that Will had created. _

_xXx_

_"Riley!" I turned, seating on the edge of an open window to the courtyard being slightly uncomfortable but it was silent. I watched as Henry ran up to me, motioning for me to get up. "Come on, meeting in the Doc's office." I grabbed his hand, allowing the HAP to pull me off the window pane and down the hallway. Walking into the office, I could hear arguing already occuring between its occupants. _

_"Show him the map, Helen." The bald man growled over the desk, his actions mirrored by Helen. I quickly sat down on the couch, Henry sitting on the couch arm beside of me. I looked over, quickly noticing Will's eyes on me. He tried to open his mouth in order to speak to me, but I shook my head. No, not now. I returned my attention to the scene before me, slightly confused my the new person. Who was he? He seemed to be familiar with everyone and vice versa, I could see it in everyone's body language even Helen (most of all Helen's). He was dangerous, everything about him screamed muderous being._

_"And put all that power in his hands?" Helen retorted, her voice hard and cold. She wouldn't back down without a fight. _

_"I'll handle Hyde, one deranged killer to another." The man purred, his actions causing goosebumps to rise on my skin. I was right, he was a killer. I suddenly remembered the lab room, Helen talking about putting a man named John in the infirmary. This must be him. Even though I kenw she trusted him somewhat, I couldn't find the ability to trust him._

_"It's too risky." Helen stated loudly causing the man to back away, clearly agitated with her. He walked closer to my side, his eyes on me for a brief second before returning his attention to the rest of the group. _

_"We're back to square one...' Will murmured. I nodded, even though I didn't know what was going on fully. _

_"Really, I thought we were so close." Henry stated sarcastically. I smirked at his comment, seeing the dark humour in it._

_"What's going on?" I hissed into Henry's ear, ignoring the glares from Will._

_"Adam wants Helen to give him the map so he could leads us there. She doesn't to risk it." He muttered softly, my head nodding in agreement. I could see what she was thinking that way. Worth would just screw us over in the end; Hyde had more control over that body than Adam did. He would find some way to trap or even kill us. _

_"We'll find a way, but Adam Worth is not getting that map...not on my watch." Helen stated out loud, her voice finalizing her decision. I nodded my head in agreement, we could find someway to the city without him. It was just too risky. Tesla soon walked in, carrying an old piece of parchment. There was something about the way he walked, a person could describe it as graceful yet destructive at the same time. It fit his personality. _

_"Oh, about that." he muttered, causing everyone to grow quiet. There was something in his voice that sent chills down my spine, a part of me knowing that he had found something that would change everything. That was just what he did, for everything basically. _

_"Where have you been?" Helen asked, her hands on the desk as she stood upward. I waited patiently, alongside everyone else. Everyone was anxious to hear what was going on, for the news that he would bring. _

_"In the library, boning up on the Sanctuary Charter." Tesla answered, causing Will to grunt. I smirked at the comment, trying my best not to smile. _

_"Helpful." Will muttered, looking away. Tesla looked back at him, his eyes glinting in the light. They would never get along, I could see that now. Too much ego clashing together, it seemed. _

_"Wait for it, sonny." Tesla growled before returning his attention to Helen. "Apparently, if the Sanctuary Head becomes physically or psychologically compromised, the second in command takes over." Helen's eyes grew wide as the words settled in the air. I could feel my heart thumping as I realized what he was doing. This was beyond anythign I thought he could pull..._

_"Dude, that is beyond cold." Henry growled, his eyes flinting from Helen to Tesla. _

_"Nikola." Helen muttered, shaking her head; trying to get him to stop with what he was trying to do. He simply raised his eyebrow, daring her to challenge him. _

_"Where are you going with this?" the pale man asked, his voice rough and crackly. _

_"Offically, its not your watch anymore and the question to whether or not we show Adam Worth the map is no longer your decision." Tesla stated, turning towards Will who was sitting on the couch opposite of Henry and I. "Over to you, William. What's it going to be?" Helen grew teary-eyed as the full extent of what just happened hit us all. In one day, a power upset had occured on the single hope that Will could make the right choice: should we really trust the madman with Helen's life? This day was going down the drain for everyone in this room: The beginning of the end it seems. What decision was he going to make?_


	12. Vigilante Pt 1

**_"Things are not always what they seem; the first appearance decieves many; the intelligence of a few perceives what has been carefully hidden." -Phaedrus_**

_Will was going to show Worth the map, damn this was going down south fast. I ran alongside the others, Helen in the front trying to talk some of her sense into the new Head of Sanctuary. "This is a mistake, Will." She implied, right behind him as he walked down the hall. His walk was fast, steady; Will was on a dead-drive mission and he wouldn't let anyone try to over see his decision. _

_"Did you hear what he said? It's not your decision anymore." Will retorted, using Tesla against her. I still couldn't believe that he found that Cahrter, Helen must be real hurt from that betryal but we wouldn't see until later I think. I could feel Henry tense right beside me, his words flashing through my mind. He thoguht the same as well. _

_"I don't care who's decision it is. The fact that remains is that showing Worth the map plays directly into his hands." Helen argued, Will finally stopping so he could turn to face her. _

_"How is that different from what has happened so far?" Will emphasized. We all stopped behind the woman, watching the interation between the two. "You're dying, Magnus. He's played his trump card already." Her entire body relaxed in defeat as Will continued forth, walking through the closest doorway. I huffed lookin at Tesla, before walking off. I could feel them following but I choose to ignore it. Damn, this was going ot be a hellish ride; I could already tell and nothing had happened yet. Something was going to go wrong...only time would tell when and where._

_We were soon outside Worth's cell; Will quickly opened the door, the entire team piling into the cell. I could see Worth's eyes widened; taking in everyone's appearance, especially the man behind me. "Well, someone poked a hole in the nest." I fought the urge to growl at him as his eyes landed on me. The urge to burn flashed through me, but I fought it down; placing my concentration on Helen who was watching them with large eyes. I could see that she was fighting the will to cry, her eyes glassy from tears. Damn, this was killing her: both mentally as well as physically. _

_"You can get us into the city?" Will asked, his voice hard and cold. Worth tilted his head, a glint appearing in his eyes as he observed Will. _

_"Concubine, I'm impressed-" Worth begun but was cut off quickly by Will. _

_"Stop messing around! I want a straight answer." Will yelled, me wincing from the loud sound. I had never heard him raise his voice before, this was new. _

_"Of course. Its just a map after all." Worth muttered, sarcasm lacing his voice. Will sighed, looking at Helen who shook her head. He closed his eyes, his entire body tensing before gazing at me and Henry._

_"Remove the restraints." My eyes widened at his order. He couldn't be doing this. Controling myself, I quickly undid his restraints, my hands heating up from the anger I was controlling. "Look at me. Make one false move, you're back in here for good: both of you." I quickly moved away, clenching my fists as he flexed his free hands. We were doing what he wanted, I could see where Helen was coming from. This was going to end badly for us all, all because of him. _

_"WE won't disappoint."_

_xXx_

_The doors of the main library slowly opened, revealing the large city model that had taken up most of the library floor. Henry walked in first, followed by Tesla who had deemed it necessary to cart Worth in a wheelchair. I stayed in the back, alongside Helen and Will who weren't even looking at each other. John was right in front with Tesla, the white outfit contrasting with the mysterious man's persona. "There she is, beautiful as ever. Well done...I'm surprised you got this far." I cocked an eyebrow, wishing desperately that someone would hit him. _

_"Don't patronize, it doesn't suit you." Tesla ordered, causing me to smirk lightly. Worth looked, around before looking up to us all. _

_"Well, shall we?" John grabbed him up by his chains, forcing the man to look at him. He towered over Worth, using that as part of his intimdation. I coudl see why he would so easily be frightening to someone who didn't know him. He looked positively dangerous, even dressed in all white. _

_"Give me a reason." he growled. Part of me was wishing that Worth would push it, so I could see what John would do to the small man. _

_"You will have to get your kicks elsewhere, ol' boy. I've got work to do." He retorted. I tilted, wondering what he meant by that. What exactly did John do? I would have to ask later, if we had the time of course. "If memory serves..." Worth begun to walk, the entire group following him as he crisscrossed through the labyrinth of buildings and streets. The city was beautiful, most cities I had seen not comparing to this simple model. I watched with large eyes as Worth bent down at a certain buildling opening two minature doors. We were suddenly transported into a white marble room, something similiar to the entranc eway of the U.K Sanctuary. We all looked up as a holographic image appeared before us; similiar to tumblers. Apparently it was familiar to Helen and Tesla because they looked at each other very strangely. _

_"How did he...' Tesla stated in amazement, Helen shaking her head in agreement. _

_"Guess he's cooperating." Will muttered looking at Helen, who looked at him crossly. _

_"Yes, but we have no idea what he's doing." Helen retorted, watching as Worth began to touch certain figures displayed on the screen. _

_"Or what he's hiding." I muttered after Helen causing her to sigh in agreement. We had nothing on this man but his past. We all winced as our surroundings disappeared, revealing the library that we were in. Damn, what did Worth do this time? _

_"Woo, what happened?" Will yelled, the entire team on the verge of killing the man standing before us. _

_"Dude, you broke it." Henry growled, his words causing me to smirk. Worth looked back for a brief second, smirking as he saw the state we were all in. He was liking this way too much. _

_"Wait for it." Worth retorted, silence filling the air before a large image appeared in mid-air. It was similiar to a golden clock, each piece looking centuries old yet too futuristic to seem ancient. There were certain symbols adorning the edges of the circular device, too old to read myself but I knew Helen cold. This was something important to finding the city. _

_"The keystone." Helen muttered, getting closer to Worth who was watching the hollogram with wide eyes. He wanted to go back there, everything about him yelled it bright and clear. I moved closer as well, wanting to committ the image to memory. There could be a chance we would have to procreate it somewhere. _

_"Hmmm, the last piece of the puzzle. You find that, you find the gateway to Hollow Earth." _

_xXx_

_"How do we know that this isn't some elaborate trap?" John asked, looking around the room before returning his attention to the rest of us residing in Helen's office. I leaned against the couch, taking a sip out my water bottle, not wanting to answer his question. How didn't we know it was a trap? _

_"We don't." Helen muttered, messing with computer. She was working on something from the keystone images, the symbols apparently. Will looked at us all, trying his best to save his situation. _

_"But at least we have something to go on." Will implied causing me to snort. _

_"Something coming from a madman...sorry if this doesn't feel so safe, Will." I growled, getting up from my seat so I could lean up against the chair's arm alongside Tesla. "This is getting to risky."_

_"Yes, we have the keystone which we get us the gateway, the gateway gets us the city, and the city will get us the cure." Tesla added, taking up from where I left off. _

_"Something like that." Will groaned, his eyes glaring at us both. Tesla placed his hand at his forehead dramatically, looking at the man with dark eyes. _

_"Nathaniel Beckett wrote a play about this, it didn't sell." Tesla retorted, causing me to smirk. Will rolled his eyes, walking up to Helen who was still bent over her computers. _

_"What do you got?" Will asked, looking at the computer screens alongside of Helen. John came up closer, his large body looming over mine as I sat there. I fought the urge to shiver, trying to keep myself calm and collected. I didn't feel safe around this man, there was just something about him that made me want to run as quickly as I could. My eyes perked up however as Helen spoke up. _

_"I was able to translate the cuniform symbols into numbers. It seems to be a set of coordinates." She asnwered, pulling up a map that begun to map out the coordinates. _

_"To where?" Will asked. I looked as closely as I could, watching as the dot halted on a familair region to me. Maps were a specialty of mine when I was young and in containment. The studies the scientists put me through includes basically memorizing all the maps at their disposal. They wanted me to know where I was at all time, if I was to be used as their special little soldier. That never happened, I escaped before they could deport me like all the others they found to be important. _

_"Northern Mongolia." I stated, smiling as they realized that I was right. _

_"What are we waiting for?" Tesla grinned, smiling at the thought of a trip. I nodded in agreement, wanting to get out of this place. I'd been confined for too long; I think I would go insane if I was too stay in here for another day, hour...please, let's go!_

_"John and I will go. I need you to stay here." She stated, causing Tesla to become dejected. Feeling the same, I waited for the fight to begin._

_"Like hell." he growled, glaring at everyone except me. _

_"The map was programmed to detect the Source blood. I can only assume the gateway has the same defenses." She explained. I nodded, now realizing why she wanted Tesla to stay as well as everyone else. If the map could detect the blood, then the people of Hollow Earth must ahve put the same defenses on their gateways; in hopes to protect themselves from vampires, who must have been a threat to them, before they become basically extinct. _

_"Which means we will need some type of shield to get past it." John added, causing me to glance at him. His tone didn't settle well with me, he almost sounded arrogant as he spoke to Tesla. I could see what he didn't like John, too much ego clashing together it seemed. _

_"And you are the only one who can build it." Helen stated, in a way to please his genius ego. It wouldn't work though. Tesla wanted to go, his tense body and tone showed it very much. _

_"I'm the only one who can test it, you mean. Fine, I'll stay here. Bring me some Mongolian wine, on second thought don't." Tesla begun to walk away, clearly pissed off but he wouldn't fight Helen on this. He always listened to her when it came to her decisions. A thought came to me, but before I could think it through I spoke up. _

_"I'll help you, Tesla. I have Source blood in me, remember?" I muttered, pinching the bridge of my nose before looking at the rest of them. I shouldn't have offered myself up for that, but I had to help in some way. _

_"This child has Source blood in her. How?" John asked, clearly surprised as well as confused. Before I could speak, Tesla suddenly decided to talk. _

_"She was born with it." My eyes widened as I realized what he had just said. Nikola Tesla, you bastard. I looked around, noticing everyone was staring at me. I glared at Tesla who was currently leaning up against the doorframe, a smirk on his face. If he couldn't be happy, he was going to bring me down as well...damn him. _

_"Nikola!" I hissed, stomping my foot in anger. He waved me off, clearly pleased with himself. _

_"What? You couldn't be born with Source blood unless one of your parents...oh my." Helen muttered, leaning up against the desk to support herself. I could see her eyes run over me, looking for something I knew not of. _

_"I don't understand." Will let out, looking from Helen to myself. My heart jumped as Tesla spoke the words I wanted to keep to myself. _

_"Riley here is the daughter of dear old James, rest his soul." Tesla spoke out, clearly pleased that he had stumped everyone. I could hear John clear out his throat, surprised by the news that had been let out by everone. Helen walked up to me, grabbing me by the shoulders so I would have to look at her. _

_"Riley, is this true?" she asked, her voice calm yet soothing. I took a deep breath in, trying to calm my nerves. Damn, this was all Tesla's fault. _

_"I didn't want to say anything right now, but yes. We found out a few days ago. I didn't want to say anything with everythign that has been happening." I asnwered, trying my best to look calm. She smiled, her eyes growing large with this news. Touching my hair lightly, she choked up for a second. _

_"We will talk about this later, Riley." She spoke softly, smiling as I relaxed under her grip. Glancing at John, she spoke. "Meet me in the foyer." Helen walked out of the office, quickly followed by Tesla who seemed to be in his own world, one that I wanted no part in. _

_"Run along." John growled at Will, something in his eyes causing Will to run out of the room after Helen. I looked up from my spot, noticing how John was looking at me. There was something in his eyes that was different now, much more calm. There was something else though, sadness perhaps, and it felt like it was directed at me. _

_"I'm sorry for any inconvience I might have caused you, child. I'm not known for my temperment." I smiled, taking a deep breath before facing him full on. _

_"My name is Riley, and thanks. I can see that you are protective of Helen, more so than most." He smiled at my comment, as if there was a hidden joke laced in the words. "Take care of her, okay?"_

_"With my life." he muttered, bowing low before teleporting out of the room. I looked around, flinging myself on the couch. That had went better than I thought. Grabbing my water bottle, I took a huge gulp; allowing the water to chill my dry throat. I still wanted to hurt Tesla though; god, he couldn't keep his mouth shut!_

_xXx_

_I hate cold baths...and plus that, Tesla was being an insufferable git. After two days of trying to be helpful, he ordered me out of the library and away from him til he called for me. I felt like a bloody dog, running back and forth with each call to see what Tesla wanted. At sometimes, he was actually needing my help but there had been times where he wanted bloody wine! Wine...ugh. _

_"I don't know what to tell ya. It's an old building." Henry muttered, moving from table to table as he worked. I huffed out of anger, trying my best to stay calm. _

_"I've had better showers when I was being trained by those bloody Cabal scientists. Come on, you have to do something." I whined, stomping my foot to get his attention. I felt like I was acting like a child but at that moment, I didn't care. _

_"We need a new water tank; if you want that, you got to talk to Will."_

_"Oh yeah, let me think about...no! I'm still mad at him, you didn't see how he acted to Helen when we were in the OR. He was an insufferable, incorrigble, no good-" I could see Henry motioning me to cut off, his eyes wide as I felt a body get close to mine. I stopped, closing my eyes as I fought off laughing at myself. _

_"He's right behind me, isn't he?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I felt his hand on my hip, my body automatically pulled closer to his as I looked up to meet his eyes. _

_"Riley." he muttered smirking down at me. I quickly pushed him away from me, walking to the other side of the table so I could be beside Henry. Will seemed to be fighting the urge to further what I had just ranted on about, choosing to focus his attention on Henry. "Henry, can you check on a missing ship for me? We were supposed to take delivery of 12 crates of Abnormals, but we were missing one."_

_"What was in the crate?" I asked, smiling slightly as he turned to face me. He looked so stressed, his hair stick up at random spots and the bags underneath his eyes showing what most wouldn't be able to see. I didn't know what to feel about him anymore, I wasn't used to having so many conflicting emotions. It was new to me, and I wasn't a creature for change. _

_"According to the manifest, a colony of cipher beetles." I made a face. I dislike bugs, even if they were harmless. Will must have guess what I was thinking because he continued talking. "Yeah, well they're in their dormant cycle, but we need to find them before they wake up."_

_"Yeah, it was probably just a clerical error." Henry stated, agreeing with himself as he begun to mess with his computers. A loud siren came on his computer, alerting him of something on his screen. "Oh hey, um FBI is at the front gate." he murmured, looking confused as ever. _

_"Huh, I guess you better let her in. I'll check it out." Will muttered, beginning his departure. I huffed after seeing Henry motion with his eyes to follow him. _

_"I'm coming with you." I muttered, walking quickly so I could keep up. We walked in silence, each turn causing the silence to grow more awkward. Trying to find the courage to stop, I found myself up against the wall, Will's left hand grabbing onto my wrisit as he held me there. "Will?"_

_"I'm sorry, okay. I didn't mean for what I said to get out of hand. You were right. The past is the past, we can't change it even if we want to. I just...I don't like lying, and I took it too personally." I bit my lip, waiting for me. "Please don't let this come between us. You mean so much to me, Riley." My heart clenched at those words. He really felt that way. Every unknown emotion raced through me, my body burning from the contact between us. _

_"You took it too far, Will. She is dying! Helen didn't need that and I couldn't stand by and watch you mess up. Helen is the closest thing I have to a mother." I huffed. I stopped, looking into his eyes to find such sadness it was actually pitiful. I placed my hand on his cheek, kind of surprised that he nuzzled into my hand. "I forgive you, but its going to take alot of sucking up to make this okay."_

_'Ha, looking forward to it."_

xXx

_"I need 250, 000 dollars." A familiar voice stated causing me to jump as we walked towards the door. Emerging from the shadows of the stairs, Tesla quickly walked over to us; his hands on his hips as he demanded the money from Will. I smirked, knowing this would be an interesting conversation. _

_"What?" Will asked, clearly not listening. _

_"Well, Magnus wants a source blood shield and refined activium doesn't come cheap." he explained like the genius he was. I smiled, wondering if he was going to get his money. I knew the Sanctuary was rich, but they couldn't just cough up all that money, could they? _

_"Can we talk about this later?" Will asked, clearly wanting to open the door and greet the newbie, whoever they were. Tesla pursed his lips, looking as if he was going to have a fit. _

_"Okay, sure. Why don't we wait a few days so she has had time to waste away into nothing?" he argued his voice rough and venomous. I smirked as Will faltered. Of course, he was going to pull that card. It was the only one he had. _

_"Okay! I'll give you the money." Will exclaimed, throwing his hands up in the air before returning his attention to opening the door. _

_'Wow, you're even easier than the US Congress." Tesla exclaimed before returning his attention on me. For the first time, I was frightened of him; the look on his face, simply devestating. "And you, Miss Riley, where have you been? I've been calling for you for the past thirty minutes." I quickly out-maneuvered him, looking back to see that he was scowling at me. _

_"Hiding from you. I'm not getting you wine again!" I yelled at him, laughing as he smirked at me. Stopping a few inches away from Will, I could tell that Tesla had followed; his body only a slight inch away from mine. Opening the door, my eyes widened as I realized it was a girl, a pretty girl who seemed to know Will. Tesla pushed me behind him to get a better look, his lecherous smile quickly adorning his face as the girl talked. _

_"Ha, Will! Yeah, Abby...Corgin. We trained together at Quantico, partnered together in that forensic exercise on bone defrangmentation." the girl rambled, Will's body movements showing that he knew nothign about her. Damn, he was really caught it seemed. I smiled as he pulled it together. _

_"Uh, Abby!" he exclaimed, faking surprise as he looked at her. She wasn't a good analysist if she didn't pick up on that fake love he was displaying. I gripped onto Tesla's jacket to rein him in. "Wow, its been...what are you doing here?" he asked, crossing his arms._

_"Do you mind if I come in?" She asked, Will motioning her to walk in. Her eyes spotted us after that, too caught up in the previous encounter to notice we were right there all along. 'Hey, Abby Corgin." Abby extended her hand out, which was quickly grabbed by Tesla. _

_"Nikola Tesla." he almost purred, shaking her hand. She smiled at the name, probably thinking it was a joke. _

_"Like the scientist." Abby pointed out, gaining a smile from the scientist himself. Oh, I could basically see his ego growing from her words. I wonder what would happen if she realized that he was THE Nikola Tesla...probably faint. _

_"Remarkably so. Come on in." he stated, allowing the girl to walk in. She looked at me, taking my hand into her's to greet me. I shook it, not offering my name. I didn't like her, I didn't know why but I couldn't find it in myself to like anything about her. She was just too chummy with Will, or with the thought of him. _

_"Sorry, I didn't mean to come unannounced. Wow, uh I..." Her eyes took in the foyer before returning her attention on Will. I stood by Tesla, watching her every movement. "I didn't know where else to turn."_

_'Uh, what do you mean?" Will asked, his eyes growing dark as he waited. Now he was interested, it seemed. Tesla's eyes were still on her as well...but I oculd guess what was on his mind by the smile on his face. Men..._

_"I work in behavioral analysis now, serial killers, stuff like that. Um, last month my boss puts a stack of dead cases on my desk. I'm supposed to just file them away, but you know me." she stated all in a rush, smiling as she stopped. "I just could resist taking a look." I watched with large eyes as Tesla twisted his hand, the button on the girl's shirt popping open. I huffed, clearly seeing that he was pleased with himself. Will winced, knowing what the man had just done. "Sorry." she muttered quickly buttoning back up. I hit Tesla on the shoulder as she looked down, the perv smiling as Will looked flustered. _

_"Uh, what does that have to do with..." Will tried to state, his eyes observing both people; especially Tesla who was simply enjoying himself. _

_"Well one of them was from around here: Detective Stanley O'Pharrell...killed a preist." Tesla kept moving his hands, making me think that he was about to do something again. Will turned, looking between the two in frustration. _

_"Um, I'm sorry. Could you not-" Will asked. Tesla smiled, knowing what he was trying to ask. Will looked at me for gudiance, seeing that Tesla wasn't going to move. I smiled, getting what he wanted: for Tesla to be gone. I shook my head, smiling at the girl who was watching curiously. _

_"Come on, Tesla." I growled, tugging at his jacket in attempt to get him away. _

_"You're welcome." he stated with a smile. I quickly grabbed him by the hand; pulling him away from the group. I could hear the girl giggle as he waved bye, the urge to gag rolling through me. Simply disgusting. I smiled at Will as we walked by; helping him out the best way I could. When we were far enough so he couldn't cause damage, I turned on him. _

_"Tesla, you perv.' I growled, hitting his shoulder with as much force as possible. He winced, but a smile still was on his face. _

_"Aw, come on. I was only having a bit of fun." he purred, making me scowl. No, he was trying to hook Will up with that girl, or at the very least have a little bit of fun. I pursed my lips, tapping my foot in anger. _

_"Bit of fun, my arse." I growled. A glint appeared in his eyes, a loud chuckle escaping his lips as he begun to drag me down the hall. _

_'You're jealous. Aw, my little girl is jealous." My eyes grew large at the comment. He did not just say that! I pushed him away, clearly able to walk on my own._

_"No, I'm not!" He begun to laugh, a smile on hsi face as I grew angrier. "Tesla, you arse, I'm not jealous." He basically skipped down the hall, clearly pleased with himself. Ugh, that arrogant bastard. I wasn't jealous of him! " Tesla, come back here!" I yelled, running after him._

_That man was going to die..._


	13. Vigilante Pt 2

**"_I believe humanity was born from conflict. Maybe that's why in all of us lives a dark side. Some of us embrace it. Some have no choice. The rest of us fight it. And in the end, it's as natural as the air we breathe. Some point, we're forced to face the truth...ourselves." -Criminal Minds Season 6_**

_I walked as quickly as I could, my hand gripping tight on the USB drive Will had given me after that woman left. I had a faint suspicion that they came from her, Abby, but he didn't say anything about it. With the time Tesla was taking up, I had few minutes to look at the files; what they showed me, however, was too important to forget. They were mind-boggling and totally not the files that I had seen when they first came out. Will needed to seem this quick. Making sure Tesla was busy, I ran out of the workroom; allowing my body to make it to the office where Will was currently residing. "Hey, Will. These files you gave me a few minutes ago...where did you get them?"_

_"From Abby, why?" he asked, stopping what he was doing so he could focus on me. _

_"They are from Tartarus, and I'm not taking about the Greek deity." The blank look on his face caused me to huff before continuing. "Top secret satellite database."_

_"Yeah, yeah I know what Tartarus is." he muttered sarcastically, causing me to smirk. _

_"Yeah well nobody has access to this database, not even Helen." I implied, trying to get him to see how important these files where. No one got onto this base unless they had the highest clearance and I mean really high. _

_"So? Wait a second...how do you even know about it?" He asked, his eyes on me. Well, you learned alot at the compounds if you listened correctly. Most of wha I knew was from eavesdropping on the scientists and high-up officials. I shrugged, trying to push off the feelings that always appeared when i thought about my past. _

_"Story for later..." I muttered, walking around so I would be right beside him. Putting the drive in, I quickly pulled up the files. "Detective O'Pharrell's autopsy reports, Helen and I looked over the official ones and these aren't it." _

_"Well, what's different about it?" he asked, his attention clearly interested by what I found. _

_"Well, first off the cause of death: the one I saw after his death said it was an aneurysm. On here, its unknown." I begun to pull up the other files connected to the reports. "And check out all the medical data they suppressed." So many files, so many deaths that were unexplained. It was shocking to see that things could still be covered up with the right amount of money and power. It was sad really. _

_"They surpressed all of this?" Will stated almost like a question. He seemed so surprised by that, even with the line of work he had put himself into. I shot a look at him from over my shoulder, his eyes on me as well. _

_"And that surprises you?" I asked sarcastically, my finger still clicking up files. Will's eyes zoomed onto the screen, his face dropping slightly as he spotted something. _

_"Wait, wait wait, go back." I focused on the screeen, looking through the pictures I had pulled up. A picture of red cells it seemed appeared on the screen, causing Will to speak up. "Yeah there." I tilted my head, not understand the picture. _

_"What is that?" I asked, watching as Will moved closer to the other computer, the mouse in hand._

_"Let me check our database." he muttered, beginning to look through the files of Abnormals we had online. "Those are Harper mites; its a microscopic abnormal that floats harmlessly in the bloostream until exposed to ultrasonic radiation." I noticed that he was reading off the file, my lips moving alongside his words until I spoke. _

_"Where it enters an accelerated reproductive cycle..." I muttered, seeing where this was going now._

_"Creating a blockage which could be mistaken as an aneurysm." Will finished off, looking at me to see if I got what was going on. Standing up tall, I crossed my arms looking down at the computer before returning my attention to Will. _

_"O'Pharrell didn't die from an aneurysm..." I muttered, even though we already knew it was true. _

_"Nope, he was killed by someone using Abnormals as a weapon." Will stated, putting his pencil down in clear aggravation. Damn, this wasn't good at all; It never was. My phone buzzed, quickly making me remember that I was needed else where. I smiled at Will, noticing that he was thinking real hard. Making my way out of the office, I begun to ran again. Someone else needed me as well...a man who liked too much wine and had a thing for electricity._

_xXx_

_"How many more times do you think we will have to test that sucker out?" I asked as we made our way to the library. It was now dark, the moon high in the sky; I had spent the rest of the day with Tesla, working on his cloaking device. Working alongside him was defintely interesting as well as dangerous. If we tripped that stupid contraption one more time, I think I will flip. Seriously, these people must have not liked vampires...seriously get over the grudge, why don't ya? Tesla looked at the bracelet before returning his attention to me._

_"Many more, remember science isn't perfect." I groaned, causing him to chuckle as we walked through the already open doors. My eyes widened as I took in the appearance of Helen and John, clearly tired from traveling but still alive; that's what mattered the most. I smiled at Helen as they noticed we were walking in. "Ah, back already."_

_"Thought we be out longer?" John asked, looking at us over his shoulder as he leaned up against one of the chairs beside the table. _

_"Actually yes, I did." Tesla stated happily, causing John to smirk mischeviously. Always antagonizing each other, they were like childern. _

_"Don't pay attention to him." I muttered happily, smiling at John as he acknowledged my presence. Tesla scowled at me, leaning up against the chair. Helen walked closer to us; her hands wrapped around what appeared to be the keystone. _

_"How's the Source blood shield coming?" Helen asked, eyeing both of us. I looked up at Tesla, allowing him to speak up. _

_"More like a cloak now." Tesla muttered, looking slightly ashamed by that fact even though it was great progress. I smiled, nodding my head in confirmation._

_"Well done, Tesla." Helen exclaimed, surprised as well. "As well as you, Riley." I felt my face heat up, a blush appearing. Tesla, however, didn't seem so pleased that she had congratulated me as well. _

_"Hey, why does she get a compliement?" I shot a glare at him, my body tensing with aggitation. Oh, buddy...he seriously thoughthe did that all by himself. _

_"Hey, you try to be your test subject for a day and see how that goes...I'm not your bloody gopher." I growled, causing John to start laughing. Tesla smirked at me; I shook my head, rolling my eyes as he tried to play nice with me. _

_"Yeah, except it still doesn't work. Everytime I try to reset the map to test it, the Source blood in us both trips it off." he muttered, his eyes zooming onto the piece in Helen's hands. "Wow-" She quickly let him hold the piece, my eyes looking over it as he held it gingerly in his large hands. "where did you find it?"_

_"British museum." John muttered as he walked past us and to Helen. _

_"Where does it go?" Tesla asked, handing the piece back to Helen. I watched as she looked around the model for a brief second before moving._

_"Well, according to Worth, it goes over here." We quickly moved behind her, allowing her knowledge to guide us. All the sudden, we stopped. "Hm, this wasn't here before." It was true, the buidling hadn't been there before. This model was still amazing me, even on the slight morbid side. Helen bent down, placing the keystone in its spot. We all waited in silence as the keystone slide into place. However the silence was soon disrupted as several red bimps appeared above the city. I looked around my eyes, widening as the blimps continued. _

_"Uh, what does that mean?" John asked, clearly alarmed and ready for any action that might occur. _

_"Well, whatever it means, it isn't good." Tesla muttered. I nodded, my body tense. The sound continued until it groaned, the lights disappearing; the keystone coming off the building in one movement._

_"It rejected it. Why?" Helen asked out loud clearly confused. Something about this wasn't right, why wasn't the keystone working? I watched as Helen grabbed the keystone, walking out of the library at an extreme pace. There was only one person she would be running like that to: Worth._

_xXx_

_"Hey, I'm getting a pretty strong signal here. Ziggy must be close." I looked around, happy to be out of the Sanctuary for the first time. Tesla had ordered me away after the event in the library, seeing that I wasn't being much use anymore. The cloak was becoming more of a shield, it was just taking time; which we didn't have much of. As I left the work room, I was instantly pulled into this little escapade; Big Guy and Henry needing me as an extra set of hands. I didn't care...I was just glad to be out even though it was cold. Looking up, I smiled._

_"Henry, look up." I muttered pointing at the top of the building in front of us. Perched on top of the railing as Henry's pet bird, screeching loudly at us. _

_"At a boy!" Henry stated happily. I looked up at Big Guy, who was shooting looks at Henry. _

_"We better find bettles in that building." Big Guy growled causing me to smirk. Henry had informed me on the way about his bird of prey, and its unique eating habits. Let's hope for everyone that the beetles were in there. Henry muttered in agreement, I gripped my stunner tight, motioning at the door. _

_"Let's go!" I stated happily, gaining approval from both individuals we walked into the dark builiding. It was some kind of factory warehouse, dark enough for us to pull out the flashlights. We slowly begun to walk around, the Big Guy in particular sniffing around. I followed him instead, letting Henry go off on his own. _

_"What is it?' I asked, noticing how he was sniffing; it was like he was looking for something in particular. _

_"Smell something." Once he said that, I swear I could smell something strange as well. It burnt my nostrils, the want to throw up rushing through me. Something defintely smelt horrible. _

_"Hey, guys! Over here." Henry's voice echoed, causing both of us to run back to him. I stopped as the dead body appeared in my vision. Damn, this wasn't going well at all. "Ah, its Angelo. He's dead." I remember that name, he was the driver that was supposed to deliver the cipher beetles. "Guess we know why that crate didn't arrive." I cocked my eyebrow at the comment, my mind whirling through thoughts about this. This didn't make sense at all!_

_"None of this makes sense, you guys. Why would someone kill to get their hands on cipher beetles. They are pratically worthless on the market." I stated outloud. Henry nodded in agreement. Those beetles were worthless, you could harldy do anything with them. _

_"Why would have Angelo supplied them?" Big Guy added, adding more to the confusion. There had to be a good reason that someone would do this, we just didn't know what. _

_"You guys hear that?" Henry asked, silence quickly filling the room. I swear I could hear something moving, almost like a bug was scrapping itself against the concrete floor. "Sounds like one of them might have escaped." Henry begun to shuffle through the surrrounding materials in effort to locate the sound. He stopped at drawer, the sound louder than ever. _

_"Try underneath." Big Guy urged. We watched as he bent down, moving underneath the drawer. Mutterings emerged from underneath, but i could barely make the words out. I smiled as Henry pulled himself out and up to his feet, his hands holding the beetle. Humming in approval, we walked with Henry towards one of the boxes. Thats were it went south. _

_"Ow, ow ow ow." Henry whined, jumping around until he thrusted the beetle into the box. Grabbing his hand, Henry hissed. "Ugh, son of a- it bite me."_

_"What did ya do to it?" Big Guy asked kid of loudly. I watched with wide eyes as he continued. "Cipher beetles aren't agressive." Henry quickly glared at the Neanderthal, his eyes bright with unshed tears. _

_"I know they aren't agressive. Tell that to the cipher beetles that BIT ME!" _

_xXx_

_"Something is wrong about this. I thought these beetles were supposed to be dormat." I stated out loud as I watched the beetle fly around in its container. Something was defintely wrong with the beetle. It was too agressive and agitated for its species, they were known for its docile emotions. I turned around, watching as Henry packed up several objects and begun to rearrange his lab. _

_"I dunno, but if they are all awake, we need to track down the others." He said, placing something on the shelves opposite of us. I nodded in agreement. Of course we would have to find those beetles, we couldn't let them run loose. What about his bird though? Couldn't Ziggy find them, since he found this one?_

_"Send your bird out again. He did a pretty good job last time." I said with a smile on my face, hoping that sounded like a compliment. _

_"I did." He muttered, his body movement awkward as he shuffled around. "He landed on a Tropicana truck." I fought the urge to laugh. Of course, that bird would. He had trained it with oranges...bad idea but it was at least a shot. _

_"Okay then, what about Angelo?' I asked, wondering what has going to happen to that poor man's body. I watched as Henry picked up a red container, walking it towards the shelves. _

_"Biggy is doing an autopsy." he muttered, leaning up against the shelves for some reason. I turned away, my eyes gazing over the beetle. _

_"What are we going to do?" I wondered outloud. Hearing a loud sigh, I watched as Henry moved very slowly. "Hey, what's wrong?" I noticed the way he was holding himself to the shelves, almost like he was trying to keep his balance. The pale skin and sweat on his face...this couldn't be good. _

_"I dunno..." he slurred before collapsing. I rushed over, placing two fingers at his neck. There was still a pulse; I watched with wide eyes as his body begun to convulse, each twitch causing Henry to groan in pain. Running over to the intercom, I slammed my hand on the on button._

_"Will, you there?" I yelled into the mike, my body jumping up and down as Henry continued to squirm on the ground. _

_"Yeah?" his voice stated causing me to sigh in relief. He was there, thank god!_

_"YOU HAVE TO COME DOWN TO THE LAB. SOMETHING IS WRONG WITH HENRY!" I yelled._

_"Okay, I'm on my way." he answered back. I looked around, trying to figure out what I should do. I had to make sure Henry was okay. Bending back down, I placed my hand on his back, noticing that the convuslions has stopped. _

_'Henry, you okay? Henry?" My ears perked up as a soft growling echoed through the air. "Henry?" He slowly begun to pick himself up, stopping as he was in mid crouch. I watched as he looked up at me, his eyes dark and feral. I shrieked as he grabbed me by my arms, pushing me up against the wall. Yelling in my face, I watched with horrid eyes as his face begun to transform mid-growl. The sound of a blast echoed through the air, hitting Henry in the back. I watched with wide eys as his body collapsed to the ground, revealing Will with a stunner in his hands. Puttin ghis hand out for me, I qucikly grabbed it; allowing him to pull me closer to him._

_'You alright?" he asked, placing a kiss on my forehead. I took a deep breath in, the smell of his aftershave hitting my nostrils. _

_"Yeah, I dunno about Henry though." I muttered, allowing myself to step away from Will as he bent down to check Henry out. He looked up at me, his face reflecting the shock I knew he had in him._

_"What the hell happened?" he asked, me shrugging in response. I didn't know what happened but we had to figure it out soon. _

xXx

_This day was getting better and better by the minute. Henry was basically lying sick in the infirmary, infected with a micro-abnormal similiar to the rabies virus. Biggy had found micro-abnormals in Angelo's blood; myself gaining the news that his family had been held hostage. Sitting around case files, I watched as Will walked around clearly thinking about the madness that was occuring today. This was just too familiar to be just coincedence. So many things were appearing, similiar to past actions done in other cities. "I hate to be Captain Obvious, but this has to be the work of the same guy." _

_'Then what's he targeting?" Big Guy asked, I bent over the table slightly, looking at the files in front of me. _

_"That I don't know." Will muttered, clearly wanting to know what was being targeted. _

_"Well, we have to figure it out because there could be hundred of these beetles out there and if other people get efffected..." I muttered, everyone clearly getting what I was talking about. "Okay, in Atlanta, he targeted a shop owner. In Chicago, he targeted a politicain."_

_"And here, a priest." I nodded, seeing Big Guy was beginning to get riled up. This man might have attacked these people, but what was that connection between them...what made them the focus? _

_"Well, what's the connection?" Tesla asked, voicing my thoguhts without realizing it. Will stopped at the computers, his head held up high as he thought to himself. _

_"Abnormals." Will muttered, my ears perking up. _

_"Yeah, we know. He uses the Abnormals to cover his track." I retorted, trying to get where he was going with this. _

_"No." he muttered, cutting me off. Turning to face Big Guy, his face instantly brightened up. Will knew something, I could feel it. "Hey, where are those supply requests I signed for this morning?"_

_'I fedexed them. I got backup.' he stated, pointing at the computers before making way over to them. Will glanced up at me._

_"Hey, what's the name of that shop in Atlanta?" he asked. I looked through the files, Tesla's eyes watching my every moment. I finally found it and almost laughed. _

_"Duke's Daisies." I muttered, containing a laugh as Tesla gagged at the name. He turned to the computers, looking at the copies the Big Guy had on backup. _

_"See look at this." Will stated, stopping the Big Guy so he could point at something on the screen."They are the biggest grower in the country. They supply thousands of rare plants to the New York Sanctuary." _

_"What about the politician from Chicago?" I asked, wanting to see the connection being made. Will walked over to the table, looking around for a second before grabbing a file and opening it up. _

_"He was the swing vote on a consuel. Without him, a proposed rail line that would have cut through several West Side neighboorhoods was approved." he answered, gesturing at my files. Looking down, I noticed what was going on. _

_"Displacing a community of Abnormals." I added, getting a smile from Will. _

_"And here, Father Jensen was cheif caretaker of the Fifth Ward." Big Guy stated, everyone looking at him. I could still see his pain, but he was fighting through it like everyone else. _

_"Okay, so he's targeting Abnormals and their support systems." Will implied, placing a hand on the Big Guy to comfort him before returning his attention to everyone else. _

_"Well done. It still doesn't tell you what he's planning on doing here." Tesla let out, his body looming over mine since I was so close. _

_"Most mission-oriented serial killers escalate their behavior over time." Will explained. I nodded, biting my lip. _

_"He has to be aimming for something big." I murmured. My eyes widened as I relized what it was. Opening my mouth, I was quickly cut off._

_"The vigil." Big Guy basically yelled. I nodded in agreement. "Dozens of Abnormals all in one place."_

_"That's it. They get infected, chaos spreads into the streets...people retaliated and the community gets hit even harder." I added. Everyone moved towards the door, ready to fight whatever battle was about to occur. We had only a few hours before total chaos would spread through the communtiy. _

xXx

_"Good, it hasn't started yet." Will let out as we basically ran into the builidng. It had taken thrity mintues to get to the church, Will driving like a mad man running from hell. I looked around, taking in the numerous candles that had been lit. It was such a small room, filled with pull out chairs and tables. I couldn't imagine dozens of Abnormals stuffing themselves into this room, even though I could understand why. _

_"You're early." an unknown voice stated, causing us all to turn. It was a priest, but I couldn't place his face. Who was this man? "Please, sit wherever you like." There was something about him that yelled at my mind to run, shoot, but I ignored it. He was a priest, not a murderer. _

_"Father Clark, right?" Will asked, causing the man to turn away from what he was doing. Walking towards us, he stopped and smiled. _

_"Yes." he stated, looking at all of us with dark eyes. The grip on my gun tightened, my eyes keeping watch over him as Will talked. _

_"I'm sorry, but we are going to have to cancel the vigil. Someone is planning to attack it." Will explained. The man looked distraught at the news making me wonder about him even more. _

_"What?" he exclaimed. "How?" Chills ran down my body, my hands rubbing my arms quickly. _

_"It's a long story, but you are going to have to take our word for it." Will urged, trying his best to get the man to agree. I felt Big Guy shift beside me causing me to look up at him. _

_"What's wrong?" I asked, noticing how Big Guy was looking around, sniffing the air for something. Chills ran down my body as he moved away from me, trying to place something unknown to me. _

_"Everyone's due to arrival. What will we tell them?" the priest asked, his voice low and almost pitiful. _

_"That its for their own safety." Will explained. _

_"I apperciate what you are trying to do, but I havent heard anything about a threat and I'm not going to cancel on your say so." There was something in his voice that didn't feel right at all, laced with a hint of anger and resentment. What was with this man? I looked over to the Big Guy, his back to me for a mere second before turning. _

_"Father Clark." His rough voice stated. "What was Father Jensen's favorite holiday?" I cocked an eyebrow, wondering where he was going with this. I watched as he faced us all, his eyes solely on the priest. He was waiting for something to happen, but what? _

_"What? I don't know." the priest answered, shurgging it off. _

_"You two were friends." Big Guy retorted. The man's eyes narrowed for a quick second before returning to normal._

_"He never mentioned it." he answered, I tilted my head, watching the man's body language. He was too tense, his shoulders square and his hands in front of him. _

_"Oh, what then was his favorite food?" the Big Guy asked, wanting to see if he knew. I could see where he was going with this. If someone was friends with another, they would at least know some of the most basic things about their friend._

_"My son-"the priest begun before being cut off._

_"Curry!"Big Guy stated angrily. "He prepared it every Friday night." he explained, walking closer to us all; his eyes trained on the man before us. "What kind of car did he drive?" he asked, causing us all to wonder what was going on. _

_"A Sudan..." the priest answered, his voice rough. There was a slight shake in his voice...he was nervous. I stepped closer, but I was blocked by Will's body who was watching Big Guy with large eyes. _

_"He didn't drive."Big Guy answered. He was choking up, the memories of his friend taking too much of a toll on him. "Terrifed it, I had to drive him everywhere." I could see Will's eyes widened, finally understand what was going on. _

_"I'm sorry, but I don't have time for this." Father Clark stated, his voice too calm. "I have to set up for the vigil." He turned away from us, starting to walk towards the large memorial for Father Jensen. Big Guy pushed past us, his hood down and his body ready to fight. _

_"WHO ARE YOU?" he yelled, his voice piercing the air like a hot knife. The man stopped, as if he was thinking. My hand touch my gun, yet I watched as the man quickly turned around; a gun aimed at us all. Damn, he was the serial killer..._

_"You are an abomination." the man growled, a white device appearing in his hand as he looked at us all. "You deserve what you get, all of you." With one click, the rafters on the window opened up; swarms of cipher beetles flying out and around us. I watched with large eyes as he ran out the door._

_"Get down!" Will yelled, both of us dropping down to the floor. Big Guy continued to hit the bugs around him, as if he could take them all on. Focusing, I shifted the air around us, keeping the bugs away from us as they swarmed around. We couldn't move very far; I noticed the table to my right, smiling as an idea popped into my head._

_"Will...Big Guy, over here!" I yelled, gesturing towards the table. I slid underneath the table, my eyes watching as Will grabbed onto Big Guy._

_"Come on!" Will yelled at him, only to watch as he ran out the door. Concentrating, I pulled the door closed; keeping the pests inside the room. Grabbing Will's hand, I dragged him underneath the table; the table cover keeping us away from the bugs. "Oh man." he growled, his breathing rough and erratic. _

_"What are we going to do now?" I asked, trying to figure out a way for us to survive and stop those damn bugs. _

_"Well we can't stay here forever." he hissed. Looking down at the stunner in my hands, an idea popped into my head. Pulling off the top, I begun to rearrange the wires like Henry taught me a few weeks ago. He would be so proud..._

_"What are you doing?" Will asked, watching me as well as trying to keep the tarp around us. _

_"Henry taught me this." I told him, smiling slightly as he looked at me with wide eyes. "Okay, stand back!" I muttered, throwing the stunner out into the open. "Get ready!" I muttered, waiting for it. Five, four..._

_"For what?" he asked. Three, two..._

_"For this." One. Pushing the table over, Will's words were soon blurred out when a large sonic blast ripped through the room. Every bug fell down to the ground, a smile adorning my face. Hell yeah, I did good. _

_"Nice, Riley." Will stated, looking around with approval in his eyes. "Let's call and get this cleaned up." I qucikly got up, picking up my stunner before walking out alongside Will. I looked around, hoping to GOd that the Big Guy was okay. Please let him be okay. Running down the alleyways, gunshots pierced the air. Oh my...I ran fater Will, pulling my 9mm out of my back pocket as I swung my stunner over my shoulder. Cocking the gun, we finally found them. Lying on the ground was the Big Guy, I could already smell the blood in the air. THe body of the priest wasn't far from him, yet that wasn't what shocked me the most. Abby was here, her hands on his as she tried to comfort him. I bit my lip, finally knowing why I felt strange when we were driving over here. She had followed us. _

_'Riley, call for help." Will stated before walking over. Pulling out my phone, I watched with avid eyes as he ran over; the girl moving out of his way as he tried to help. Blinking the tears away, I called hoping that someone would answer. The Big Guy couldn't die, not now. _

_xXx_

_I looked around the infirmary, sighing as every muscle in my body ached. The Big Guy was okay, it hadn't taken long for the medics to appear. I bit my lip, looking at the door in effort to keep myself awake. My eyes opened as loud grunts and shouts echoed through the air, causing me to turn towards the Big Guy. "Hey, hey...everything's okay." I muttered, placing my hands on his shoulder and arm to get him to pay attention to me. "Shoo, stop moving. You just got out of surgery a few hours ago."_

_"Henry." he grunted, looking at the bed that once occupied the HAP in question. I smiled slightly at his kindness. _

_"He's fine." I stated calmly. "He's in his room, talking to Erica on Skype." I smiled, seeing him chuckle at the thought of it. I laughed as well, but I could see that it was hurting him to move. "Hey, we took care of the vigil. Will reschedule it so we could all go and the Abnormals were sent on their way." A single tear fell from his eyes as he begun to choke up. I could feel my heart breaking, his body shaking as he begun to cry. Poor, poor man...he turned towards me, his face in pain._

_"I killed him." he growled, his voice sad and pitiful. I swallowed painfully as he continued. "I could not stop myself." I nodded, knowing how it felt to be unable to stop that other side, the anger and hatred that comes along with it._

_"I understand, I really do." I muttered, fighting the urge to cry with him. "But he murdered a dozen people and he was going to hurt more here." I tried to get him to see, hoping he wouldn't feel the guilt that was overcoming him. "No one cares what you did." He groaned, the word no echoing as he looked away and back to me. _

_"Father Jensen-" he muttered, his eyes even more blurry from tears. "He would." It broke my heart as those words echoed through the air, ihs movements stirring me as he turned away from me. Big Guy looked up to him, he put so much faith and love on his shoulders...it killed him, thinking that he would disapprove of his actions. I had never known what that kind of relationship was like until now, living here at the Sanctuary. Sighing, I placed my head on his shoulder, my hands wrapped around his arm as he continued to cry out his sorrow. I just sat there, letting myself cry with him in the quiet room. _

_"Everything will be okay in the end." I murmured against his skin, rubbing his arm as he continued to cry. "You will see, it has to be."_


	14. Hollow Men Pt 1

**_"So much of what is best in us is bound up in our love of family, that it remains the measure of our stability because it measures our sense of loyalty." -Haniel Long_**

_My eyes stayed straight, walking alongside John and Tesla in a hurried panic. Dressed in a pair of faded out jeans and tight black shirt, I knew that I wasn't going anywhere. I wouldn't be able to penetrate the gateway because of my blood, the blood of my father as well as the serum the scientists shot into me. I would be helpful here, I didn't know how but I would be. I had to be. I hissed at the ache that was forming in my forehead but I ignored it. We had been up all morning, testing that bloody shield with great results, our best work so far even with the little time we had to work on it. There was not enough caffiene in me so hence the beginnings of a headache. I looked at Tesla, his face determined as he held onto the bracelet. I already knew that Tesla and John were thinking that either one of them was going to go instead of Helen. That wasn't going to happen, she was far too stubborn. That's what I liked about her most...It was familiar to me, I guess. "I've been testing this vampire shield all morning." Tesla stated, as we walked in. My eyes instantly went to Will who was looking at Tesla with sarcastic eyes._

_"You really aren't going at naming things, are ya?" Will stated, the sarcasm drenching his voice. I surpressed a giggle, watching the conversation eagerly. _

_"Too bad our resident genius could only make one." John stated, pulling on his other glove. Ooo, verbal poke. _

_"Really, the poltrie supplies of lafinde you keep on hand-" Tesla commented, his large hands handling the bracelet gingerly. _

_"I'll be careful with it, I promise." Helen reassured with a smile, placing her hand up front in order to grab it away from Tesla. The look on Tesla's face, however, stated otherwise. _

_"Uh, so you're going?" Tesla asked, his face scrunched up in agitation. Everyone could see where this was going. Helen might be sick but she wasn't going to back down from this. She had to go for her father, as well as herself. _

_"As supposed to?" she asked, her eyes showing the agitation that was coming up. _

_"You or him?" Will stated, gesturing to both men. "Or Riley... no offense." I could see that he didn't want to say that, but it was true. The three of us would have to stay behind, whether we liked it or not._

_" None taken. I already know I'm not going." I stated, looking at the two men. "I'm fine, staying here." Will frowned for a second but it quickly disappeared. _

_"I did aid in procuring the keystone." John stated, his voice showing that he wanted to go as well. I smiled, knowing what they were trying to do. _

_"Found the gateway." Tesla said in an stressed voice, waving his hands up in the air to add to the drama. I shook my head, knowing that they weren't getting anywhere. _

_"Hand it over!" Helen urged, shaking her hand to emphasis what she wanted. _

_"Very well, but really..I have to say when I imagined the splendor of the entre hall, an architectural site thousands of years old, a vartiable marvel of of art and design and to think that the first witnesses to this spectacle will be Huey, Doey and Screwy. Really, Helen, my heart sinks that you choose them over me." he lectured. I looked at Helen and John, seeing that both of them were used to this. He was such a drama queen, you would think he was a girl with the way he was talking. _

_"Don't be bitter." Helen stated with a smile on her face, grabbing the shield out of his hand as he calmed down. She slipped it on, smiling at Tesla who was beginning to pout. _

_"I do it so well." Tesla stated, looking devastated by the turn of events. I nodded in agreement._

_"That you do." I muttered, feeling Tesla's eyes on me. I smirked watching as Helen gazed at John. They were about to leave...adrenaline ran through me as I realized I wouldn't be seeing them up close and personal, especially Will. _

_"Sooner the better." she murmured, gaining a nod from John. _

_"Ready when you are." he stated, walking towards them with both hands up and waiting. I smiled, an idea forming in my mind. Before I could psych myself out, I made my move. Running up to Will, I grabbed him by the shoulders to pull him down. Kissing him as hard as I could, my heart jumped at my bravery. I had to show him I would miss him while he was gone. I stepped away, smiling as Will stood there shocked. _

_"Don't get hurt, okay?" I blurted out, the smile on his face making me giddy. "Helen." She nodded, smiling at the interaction between Will and I. I watched as Will walked closer to Helen, his head down and waiting. _

_"Oh man, I hate this." he muttered, John quickly teleporting them out. The way he teleported was much more diffeently from the teleporter who took me to Old City. Very strange...yet still fascinating to watch up close and personal. Henry looked at me, his eyes wide in fear. He hated traveling this way as well. I already knew that. _

_"I have to pee." he sighed, knowing that he would have to hold it. I smiled, jumping slightly as John reappeared. _

_"Best zip up." he basically purred, Henry quickly zipped up before being teleported to wherever they were. I sighed, my heart jumping erratically as the realization hit me hard. This was going to kill me, not being there with them. I was left here with Mr. Magneto, Jack the Ripper (oh, yes I had been informed of that by Henry during out little chats), and Jekyll and Hyde. This sucked!_

_"You are such a drama queen, Nikola!" I giggled, watching as Tesla pouted. He glared at me, clearly upset._

_"No, I'm not." he growled. I walked out, clearly pleased that I got him annoyed. "Riley, no I'm not!" he yelled after me. Ha, payback was a bitch. _

xXx

_I watched silently alongside John as Nikola inserted an IV into Worth, the man whimpering slightly as he withdrew from his arm. Dressed in a black shirt and matching pants, the man looked just how I remembered him from my childhood. "Tuck me in?" he stated with a smile on his face. _

_"No." Nikola blurted out, not fazed by this. He was so calm, more so than John. His whole body was tense behind me, sending me unwanted goosebumps. "Although i could add some sulfuric acid into this cocktail, make your blood boil in the inside."_

_"I'll have to decline, ol' boy. Kira already offered to burn me alive." he muttered his eyes narrowing as he glanced over at me. _

_"The offer still stands, I know I'll enjoy it." I smiled, my left hand grabbing my lighter from my pocket, flicking it on and off to prove my point. _

_"Haven't lost your sense of humour." He muttered, shifting in his bed before looking at Tesla. "She is going to die down there, you know that. There will be events that she is unprepared for." I could see where he was going, trying to place doubt in their minds-my mind. If we felt she was unprepared, if her life was in danger, we would let him go. I couldn't let him free, even if I had to fight those two men. He was planning something, I could see it in his eyes. _

_"Don't listen to him, Nikola. He's lying." I growled, sensing the fight that was about to occur. He glanced over at me, before returning his attention to Worth. _

_"Finish up. I'm sick of the sound of his voice." John growled, I placed my hand on his, grasping it to comfort him. He smiled at me, the tension in his face reflected in his effort. He let go of my hand, looking out the door in effort to control himself. _

_"The great Helen Magnus...well I tried to warn her." Worth begun to talk before being cut off by John. _

_"STOP-" John suddenly yelled, causing me to jump. Everyone had their eyes on him, fear reflected in our eyes. "talking." _

_"She never loved you, you know that?" he continued, pushing himself upward so he could glare at the man before him. "Oh, come on. You've seen the way she's looked at me with pity in her eyes. Why should she feel any different about you?" _

_"John, don't-" I muttered, trying to get him to stay by me, but was shrugged off. My eyes went to Tesla who was watching the interaction with worried eyes. A part of me knew this was going to happen, placing three strong, genius, slightly mad men in a room...something was bound to happen. He continued walking up to the bed, his body tense with anger. _

_"The only reason she tolerates ya is because she can use you, like a mad dog on a leash and you will keep lapping at her heels like the dog you-" I jumped as John's hand latched onto his throat, restricting his air passages._

_'John, stop. We need him." I urged, looking at Nikola for some help. That glint in his eyes showed that port of him wanted for the man to suffer. I watched as he grabbed onto John's free arm, tightening his grip. _

_"John, really. He's not worth it, pardon the pun." Nikola stated, shooting a glare at Worth before continuing. "If you kill him, he can't help her." Pushing him away, John backed towards the door quickly rushing out of the cell with large steps. Nikola sighed, gesturing me to get out as well. Nodding, I ran out without even looking at Worth. This was going downhill quickly. How would I be able to survive in this mansion with these men if they couldn't get along? Someone was going to die, I could just feel it. _

_xXx_

_"No tracking signal." Nikola muttered. My heart jumped as all the possibilites ran through my mind. Something must have happened to them, and we weren't even there. Standing in Henry's lab, surrounded by these two men, I couldn't help but miss the trio. It didn't feel right, being in Henry's lab without him. This was his little piece of heaven, one that I was used to invading but for good reasons. Now, it just felt wrong. _

_"It died just a few minutes ago." I muttered, my eyes scanning the data before us. Something bad had to happen for those signals to die like that. Henry had made them himself. _

_"Some sort of network error?" John asked, worry lacing his deep voice. I had no doubt in my mind that if something had happened, John would instantly be over there. We had to figure this out those before we sent the calvery. _

_"I don't think so. I rebooted the entire system." Nikola muttered, his fingers twirling the pencil as he thought. John stood to his full height, looking down at us. _

_"Then she needs help." John stated. "Come along, Riley." I stood up from my seat but stopped as Nikola grabbed John by the arm to stop him. _

_"Not so fast, there could be a number of reasons why the signal died." Nikola blurted out. I could see John looked down at the place where Nikola was holding him. Wow, it was taking alot from John not to do any bodily damage to Nikola. My eyes watched the interaction between them, waiting to see if I would have to break something up. I had realized early on that I would have to be the peacemaker between them. _

_"Such as?" John growled. I crossed my arms, waiting to see where he was going with this. _

_"I don't know...a malfunction in the vampire shield, just give me a few minutes. I'll like to check something." Nikola urged, beginning to type away on the screen, John hovering over him. Sitting back into my seat, I leaned into my seat. A dull ache was forming at my temple, the ache spreading slowly but surely. "Riley, are you okay?"_

_"Yeah." I groaned, wanting the pain to go away. I didn't need this, not now. "Headache, but worse."_

_"Maybe, you should rest. We can handle this." John muttered. I shot a glare at him. _

_"No way in hell." I growled. There was no way I was going to go sleep when the rest of the team might need us. I would die first. John sighed, realizing I wouldn't move from my seat. Looking down at the computer, a smirk appeared on his face. _

_"What defensive system you have stol__en?" he asked, getting a crossed look from Nikola. _

_"Weather...better geothermal data." he stated with a fake smile on his face. I giggled softly, earning a look from Tesla. _

_"Look here. A seismic 3.4 was registered right at the-" John muttered, his head close to Tesla's as they both stared at the screen._

_"Same coordinates as the gateway." Tesla muttered. _

_"And roughly the same time the tracking signal died." I followed up, worry flushing over me. "John, go." Something did happen to them while they were down beneath the earth. i fought the urge to jump as John teleported out of the lab, going to the gateway entrance to see what was going on. I placed my head on the cold, steel table; allowing the cold to chill my forehead. What are we going to do? Possiblities were running through my head as Nikola begun typing rapidly on the computer, his anxiety evident as he sat there completely silent. I looked up when John reappeared, snow decorating his pale body._

_"They made it inside but the gateway is sealed again." John huffed, his body shaking from the cold. Damn, there goes one way into the labyrinth._

_"What are we going to do?" I asked them both. Nikola huffed out of anger, looking around before put his attention on me. There was something in his eyes that frightened me. He couldn't be thinking what I was thinking. _

_"There is only one thing we can do, Riley." Nikola murmured. Anger rushed through me as I realized what he wanted to do._

_"No, you can't be serious. We don't need Worth." I growled. "He will use us to get to the city and then kill us." I got up from my seat, both men watching me. "We have to find another way."_

_'There is no other way, Riley." John murmured, a dejected look appearing on his pale face. I watched as the two men walked out, their footsteps causing my heart to drop in despair. This could only lead to madness, but how far are we willing to go to save the ones we love? I sighed, running out the lab room so I could catch up to them._

_I would do anything to save the ones I love, even work with a madman._

_I will not loose the only family I had left, not now...not ever. _


	15. Hollow Men Pt 2

**_"It is better to be violent if there is violence in our hearts than to put on the cloak of non-violence to cover impotence." -Mahatma Ghandi_**

_"Oh, so now you admit that she should have listened to me?" Adam stated, pleased that we were coming to him. I sat up against the wall, farthest away from the bed that held the madman. I couldn't trust myself near him, the anger that I was holding inside of me; it could easily cause me to use my powers and I had to stay in control, I wouldn't let Helen and Will down. I watched as Nikola begun to speak to Worth, clearly getting agitated with the man. _

_"Ok, come on. You still haven't given us an answer." Nikola groaned, wanting an answer from the madman. _

_"Oh well then, let's review...shall we?" he muttered, his eyes zooming around before returning to Tesla. "Earthquake at the gateway, dead tracking beacon and now you have come to ask for my help." I flinched as Tesla jumped up from his seat. I had never seen him this angry before. His eyes showed it all, the anger and worry he was holding inside of him. John stood still, his hands held to his body in effort to control himself. _

_"You know there is only so much bile I can swallow in a single day." Nikola hissed. I nodded in agreement, not daring to say the words that I wanted to mutter out loud. "Hey we aren't making any deals with Hyde. We want Adam." I watched as the man's attitude slightly changed for a breif second. _

_"Alright then, I'm in." I raised an eyebrow, the tone of his voice not convincing me at all. This could be Hyde playing them both, that change in emotion was too fake for me to believe. I looked over at the two guys, their disbelief clearly showing. Well, we still had to work with him, even though some part of us yelled that it wasn't right. I could see that they weren't going to get him out of his restraints, still waiting to see if he was going to say something else so I walked over; grabbing both ends of the restraints, I looked into his eyes. _

_"One wrong move, Adam..." I warned as I pulled off his restraints. I watched as he flexed his arms, obviously happy not to be in restraints. His eyes ran over me, causing chills to run through my body. I refused to show him the effect he had on me. I wouldn't let him win. "I'll show you how much of a monster I really am."_

_"Warning duly noted, Kira darling." I almost gagged as he spoke to me. I rolled my eyes following John out of the room in one large sweep. This wasn't going to go well, it had been too easy. If it was too good to be true than something was defintely wrong, I had been taught that a long time ago. _

_Nothing ever came out how you wanted it to be, not in this world._

xXx

_"I believe...I can adjust the penetration depth." I watched with avid eyes as Worth observed this piece of machinary that was in the form of a crab. I could laugh at the design, it looked simple yet could do so much. This civilization had to be powerful to create such pieces of technology, and with such power...I was afraid for the group down there. They could be in so much trouble and not even know it. And now that Worth was 'helping' us, there was a high chance that we were going to get down there somehow. Yet it was going to end badly, I just know it. Hyde as a tricky beast. "So the needles can access occupital lobe, specifically the visial cortex." _

_"Right, where all spacial relationships are processed." Tesla muttered, I nodded; following the conversation as best as I could. I was stuck in a room with three geniuses, the IQs way higher than mine...I felt stupid already._

_"Which I gather is necessary for you to teleport?" Worth added, causing me to roll my eyes. He knew the answer already, Worth was just being a smart ass...he was just hiding it well. _

_"Yeah, if I don't know where Im going, things can get rather messy." John stated, standing up tall. I could see that he was afraid of messing this up, if he teleported somewhere wrong then we all could be screwed. _

_"Understood." Worth answered, his hands still running over the machinery as he looked it over. _

_"The problem is any data we retrieve from your brain will be in binary form." John tried to reason out. Everyone's eyes were on him as he continued. "Just a sequence of zeros and ones."_

_"True, but if we combine the coordinates from Adam's brain with the holographic map..." Tesla stated, a smile appearing on his face as he realized he just solved the problem. _

_"Ah, we just might make it there in one piece." Worth murmured, smiling at John. He looked at me, a smirk appearing on his face. "Keeping up, Kira?" I glared at him, almost beginning to talk before I was interupted by John. _

_"Play nice, Adam." John growled, causing me to smirk. Worth looked up at John before beginning to work with Tesla. I leaned into my seat, running my fingers through my hair as I watched the three work at the probe. The ache in my forehead was beginning to escalate in pain, the urge to release the pain by using my abilities pushing through my inhibitions. I looked away, resting my head in my hands, using the table behind me as a prop. I whimpered as my hands begun to shake. What the hell is happening to me? "Riley, are you okay?" _

_"Yep, never better." I muttered, smiling as I turned towards them. Nikola looked at me oddly but went back to work alongside Worth. John, however, wasn't as sold as Nikola was. _

_He knew I was lying._

_xXx_

_"Alright, systems up and running." Nikola stated happily, the foreign probe stuck onto Worth's head. John kept his hands on the probe, controling it as it latched into Worth's brain. "Ready to recieve. All set?"_

_"Let's do it." Worth muttered, worry lacing his voice. I smirked, feeling happy that he could get hurt if something went wrong. I knew I shouldn't feel that way, but I couldn't help myself. I got up and moved closer to Nikola as data begun to pour into the system, the computer working it out as it continued to flow from Worth's brain. _

_"There you are...the brain in binary." Nikola told Worth, causing the man to smile. _

_"Ah, Nikola. Always was a fan." He muttered, sounding out of breath. I couldn't help but smirk as Nikola shurgged. _

_"Yeah I know." Tesla stated, his ego growing by the second. I grasped his hand, watching the data with avid eyes. _

_"That's brilliant, Nikola." I stated happily. "We'll get there in no time." He nodded, pulling himself to full statute. _

_"There are some things Henry can't teach you, Riley dear." He basically purred causing John to roll his eyes. I pushed him away from me, a laugh escaping my body as they continued to work. We were actually getting somewhere with this. There was hope. Pain shot throuh my skull as I continued to watch them work. Growling at the pain, I begun to walk towards the door. _

_"Riley, where are you going?" John asked, causing me to stop and look back at them. Three pairs of eyes were directly on me, each sending chills down my spine. _

_"Ill be back, just need to stretch my legs." I lied easily, smiling at them before walking out of the room. Walking as swiftly and silently as I could, I made it to the outdoor courtyard; the sound of nature calming me somewhat. I fought the urge to cry as the pain begun to build in my skull. Bloody hell, why was this happening to me? Lying down on the ground, I begun to will the power to my hands; the trees above me, growing fruit from the raw energy i was emitting, even though it was still too soon for any fruit vegetation to emerge. The pain receded, a sigh of relief emerging from me. I allowing myself to use my abilities, so the energy was building up it seemed. Pulling myself up, I could swear I saw a flash of pale skin in the shadows._

_Someone had been watching me..._

_xxx_

_"This should translate the data from your visual cortex into a language this thing can understand." Tesla muttered, his hands working on the dial. I stood right beside John, his large body towering over mine. I couldn't stop moving, even when John placed his hand on my shoulder in effort to calm me down. I was excited...I wanted to be able to find the group and save them. _

_"Allow me." Worth stated, and with a swift turn the map appeared in front of us, glowing in an iredescent blue. I smiled, _

_"Amazing." Nikola and I stated at the same time. I fought off the urge to giggle, allowing Nikola to lead me over to the map . _

_"Well done, us." Worth stated gleefully, placing himself in front of the map. "I always knew we would work well together. You just never gave me the chance." I rolled my eyes, not wanting to hear how they wrong him again. It was getting bloody boring. John stood behind the man, watching with wary interest as he begun to work with the map. _

_"Well better late than never, huh?" Tesla growled._

_"The rocks that surround the city are a high percentage of lodestone." Worth begun to only be cut off by Tesla. _

_"So its highly magnetic?" Worth nodded, the wheels in my head turning at the new bit of information. _

_"Which helps with their communication signals but also acts like a natural electromagnetic shield." Ah, that's it! If there is an electromagnetic field surrounding the city, then we were in a bit of trouble. John wouldn't be able to teleport. "I wouldn't suggest teleporting in there right away."_

_"Your particles would ricochet like a bullet." Tesla added. I huffed, a part of me thinking Worth as intentionally doing this. There was something wrong with the way he was acting towards us, agreeing to help without so much as a demand. This wasn't like him at all. _

_"Yes, why didn't you mention this before?" John basically growled, his hands tightening on the chair in front of him as he leaned over. _

_"Because of these-" Worth retorted, his hands pulling forth an image on the map. It seemed to be tunnels... "supply tunnels, few miles above the city. Primary granite and composition, that's our safe entry point and from there we can make it on foot to the city."_

_"Well?" Tesla asked John, _

_"I'd prefer a larger space, just to allow for that margin of error." John muttered, looking at the map for any larger spaces. Worth smiled, gesturing towards the map as he spoke._

_"I know just the place." He stated, pulling forth an image of a large waterfall, cascading over bolder-size rocks. Even though it was an image, it was still beautiful; a place even I wanted to visit. I smiled at John as he nodded his head approvingly._

_"That will do just fine." John murmured. Tesla relaxed beside me as those words pierced the air. It seems like we were doing this now, it wasn't just a plan anymore; we had the ability to go down to Hollow Earth. _

_"Thought so."_

_xXx_

_"I know, I know we all did some fancy foot work with the slide reel, but there is still no guarentee this will work." Tesla stated as he bent over the table, his hands claerly occuped with his labtop and dial. I stood Leaning up against the table, my eyes were solely on Worth and the map. He was looking at it with large eyes, different emotions appearing on his face in the matter of seconds._

_"True but there rarely is." John retorted causing me to snort. _

_"True enough." Tesla answered, smiling at me as I tried to contain myself. He walked towards me, grasping my hands briefly before letting go. It was true the things we did never truly worked. It always seemed to be dangerous luck and other things rolled up into one. _

_"Now if things go very shapely, get's some help before coming after us." John ordered, placing his hand on Worth's shoulder, ready to teleport them out. Wait a damn second, he wasn't leaving me here with Tesla. _

_"I'm coming with you." Tesla stated, his voice challenging him on the matter. _

_"As well as I." I growled, stepping beside Tesla. There was no way in hell they were going to leave me here, no fucking way! John looked at me crossly, almost reminding me of a father trying to scold his daughter. "You aren't going to leave me here. You need my abilities." _

_"Riley, you're staying here." John growled, before looking at Tesla.__"Someone has to stay behind and man the fort with Tesla." he added, the statement causing Tesla to tense up in anger. _

_"Well, since when did we become the responsible member of this group? The big hairy one can answer the phone, I'm not missing out on this." Tesla yelled. _

_"There is no way you are leaving me here, John!" I yelled alongside Tesla, stamping my foot in aggravation. He quirked his eyebrow for a second, clearly amused by my antics. _

_"You are absolutely determined to come with us?" John asked. I glanced at Worth quickly, shivers running down my spine as a lecherous smirk appeared on his face but I ignored it. I had to go down there and help save them. If that meant having to be in Worth's prescence for a longer amount of time then neccesary, I would do it. _

_"Of course I am." Tesla stated as if it wasn't a question._

_"Damn straight." I added, crossing my arms as I stood beside the ex-vampire. _

_"If you insist." John muttered, reaching out for Tesla's hand. Grabbing onto Tesla's spare hand, I watched with wide eyes as John and Worth instantly disappeared, the tinge of faint light being the only reminder that the duo had been here. _

_"SON OF A BITCH!" Tesla yelled flinging my hand away as he walked out. I just stood there, my heartbeart the only sound I could hear. He left us here..._

_He left us here and we had no way to talk to him. _

_Bloody hell. _


	16. During Pax Romana

**_AN: This chapter is simply a filler for the story...I hope it goes well with the story, I found it very hard to write this part. Read and review please. :) _**

_"There are times when silence has the loudest voice." -Leroy Brownlow_

_There was silence in these halls._

_Once, a long time ago, I would have prayed for the silence that enveloped me now. The screams and shrieks of the Abnormals that were tortured by the Cabal still haunted my dreams, caused my mind to ache with the painful memories. I would have given anything back then to be left alone, to hear nothing and feel nothing. Now I wished for sound, any sound to echo through these halls that I know called home. Something to hid the silence that filled the air...that screamed everything that it shouldn't._

_I wanted my family back._

_Tesla wouldn't come out of his room, the smashing of glass against the wall for about an hour giving me little relief on his health. Nikola was angry and hurt, years of pain and abandonment coming back to bite him in the ass. He had wanted to go down to the city, to see the wonders he had just begin to dream about and like the drama queen that he was, Nikola was now pitching a tantrum. I wanted to go as well; to prove my worth to Helen and the group but there had been something about how Adam had looked, it didn't settle right with me. Something was wrong down there, I could feel it, and it was killing me; not knowing if Helen or Will was okay. God, I hoped Will was okay._

_I dont know what I would do if Will was hurt...or worse, killed._

_Tightening my grip on the stone wall in front of me, I fought the urge to cry. I had found refuge in the North Tower, the stone walls perfect for lounging. The Big Guy was running everything right now, Nikola too caught up in his emotions to care and me knowing too little to fully run this enterprise. I sighed, wiping my face with my hands as I tried to control myself. I shouldnt be here, stuck in this building...I could have been some use to Helen and Will. Why keep me here? John must have saw me overload, he was the only person here that white. He knew how desperately I wanted to prove myself but he left me here with Tesla...ugh, this was all screwed up. A loud bang pierced the air causing me to look down. _

_It was Tesla...and he was leaving? _

_The pain in me grew worse as I watched him drive off in a black Mercedes, bags in the back and a look of determination on his face. He didn't look back once as he drove away...wiping the tears off of my face a bad realization came to me._

_Everyone would always leave me in the end._

_I would always be alone somehow._

_xXx_

_"Riley...Riley, wake up child." _

_My eyes fluttered open as the familiar voice hit my eardrums. Helen...how was Helen talking to me unless they were back? Opening my eyes, I took in the loving appearance of Helen Magnus. Dressed in all black, she looked just like she was when she left. I smiled, ignoring the pain in my back as I pulled myself up. I had been in the library, lounging on the loveseat but I guess I had fallen asleep. Noticing the throw around my legs, I realized that Big Guy must have told Helen where I was...him being the only one here and all. "You're back!" I stated with a smile, gripping her tight as I hugged her. She laughed, her grip on me tightening as well. God, they were back...everything was okay. Or was it? "How was the city? Did you get the cure-"_

_"Calm down, Riley. One question at a time." Helen stammered, sitting down beside me with a smile on her face. "The city...it was amazing, Riley. So beautiful and so advanced. You would have absolutely loved it." I tilted my head, confused. Would have? "We got into some trouble down there but everyone is okay and alive."_

_"The cure?" I asked, my eyes gazing over her as if I would see any of the radiation damage on the outside of her body. She took my hand, grasping it within hers. _

_"All better now. The radiation poisoning has disappeared and my organs have stablizied again." I smiled, fighting the urge to cry. She wasn't going to die at all...thank god. _

_"How about John? Is he okay? He left with Worth...where is that murderous bastard anyway?" I asked, wondering about John's health. Something was deadly wrong with that duo, I needed to know. The emotions on her face told all. "John didn't come back, did he?"_

_"No, Riley. Im afraid not. He disappeared alongside Worth." She answered. Getting up from her seat, her entire body glowed with fear and anguish. "We couldn't find Worth's body, but I suspected its because of John." I bit my lip, nodding my head in realization. John Druitt, aka Jack the Ripper, was back in act it seems. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair as all my thoughts seemed to run together. I felt so drained. "Riley, is everything okay? You looked awful."_

_"Aw, shucks. Thanks." I stated sarcastically. "No, my abilities have been fluxuating...haven't been able to control them like I used to." Her entire body tensed as she looked over me, taking in every detail of my appearance. "With Tesla leaving and everything that has happened, I havent had the chance to calm my body down.'_

_"Well off to bed." Helen stated, dragging me up and pushign me towards the door. "Tomorrow morning come down to the infirmary, I would like to run some tests on you. See if there is anythign going on that we might not be seeing."_

_"Yes mom..." I groaned sarcastically, causing Helen to giggle softly. Opening the door, I turned back. "Good night, Magnus."_

_"Good night, Riley dear." She answered back. Smiling, I closed the door and made my way towards my room. Now with everyone back, the Sanctuary felt alive again...like the home it was to me. _


	17. Hangover Pt 1

_"It's surprising how much memory is built around things unnoticed at the time." -Barbara Kingsolver_

_I could hear footsteps..._

_Opening my eyes, I instantly winced out of pain. Bloody hell, why did it feel like I had someone stomping along in my head? Tak__ing the pain, I opened my eyes again, looking around for any details of where I was? Random mops and cleaners, brown boxes full of random items...I was in a closet? Biting down, I noticed the rag in my mouth and the ties around my hands and feet. Someone had freaking tied me up and threw me in the closet. What the hell? Someone must have attacked us after Helen had left...maybe. What the hell was wrong with me?_

_I had to get out of here and see what was going on. Calming down as quickly as I could, I used my abilities; burning the ties of my hands and legs quickly so it wouldn't burn my clothes. Pulling the gag out of my mouth, I pulled myself up; wincing as every part of my body tensed up in pain. Why did I feel like I had just went through a major beating? Several cuts and bruises were scattered across my skin, dark from the broken veins and blood. Whoever did this to me was going to die. Stretching my arms, I made my way towards the door only to find it locked._

_This was seriously not my day!_

_"Help! Is anyone out there!' I yelled, banging my fists against the door. This was beyond ridiculous. "HELP ME PLEASE!' I screamed again. I sighed in relief as the door was quickly unlocked and opened by Helen, her face showing so many different emotions: fear, anxiety, confusion, anger. "Oh thank god." I groaned happily._

_"Riley!" she stated with a smile, gesturing for me to get out. Grabbing onto her arm, I walked out gingerly with her; becoming dizzier with each step. Leaning up against the wall, I glared at the Sanctuary Head. _

_"I'm going to kill whoever did this to me!" I growled, angered by this. _

_"You don't know?" she asked, checking my arms for any bruising as I stood there._

_"No, I just woke up here." I answered. "Woke up tied and gagged in the closet. I burnt off the restraints and started banging on the door just a few seconds ago." I groaned as the pain in my forehead grew. "Ow...my head hurts." I moaned, closing my eyes to keep the sharp light out of my eyes._

_"I'm beginning to detect a pattern." She muttered, grabbing hold of my chin. Opening my eyes, she looked deeply into mine before looking at my face in general. "You probably have a concussion, dear." I growled, clearly unhappy about this." Alright, tell me what you do remember."_

_"Um...let me think, I had just finished organizing the armory as you requested and I had walked past Will's office. I offered to get him some food, but was roped into helping him with his filing. Before we could do anything, Henry had put out a distress call and we went searching for him. He wasn't in the intake room, so we separated. I was scoping the residential halls when I tried to radio Will but I got no answer. I found the Big Guy cleaning and I told him what was going on. He suggested the surveillance videos and while we were looking, we found Henry in the lower levels, walking strangely...almost like he was on a mission or something. I tried to radio him but had no luck so I went down there myself. I tried talking to him but all of the sudden he starts shooting at me with the stunner." I pushed myself up and off the wall, my head solely focused on what I just remembered. " I grabbed the fire extinguisher and hit him over the head with it. I tried to take his pulse and that's where it stops...the next thing I remember is waking up restrained." I looked at her wondering why she was back so early. "You're back early, why?"_

_"Its Thursday, Riley." I shook my head, clearly confused. How could it be Thursday unless..oh my god, this was like another episode of the Twilight Zone._

_'But that means-" I begun to state before being cut off by Helen. _

_"You lost a day." Helen answered. "You and Henry both." Henry...Im going to kill him! He was the reason behind this, him and his freaking alter ego moment he just had. _

_"Oh my freaking god, Henry shot me!" I stated, clearly angry with him. Why would he have shot me? He had never done that before. _

_"He probably doesn't remember it." Helen quickly stated, grabbing onto my arm in order to comfort me. "He certainly doesn't remember shooting Will." Oh my god, Will. Why did he shot Will?_

_"Will got shot too?" I shrieked. Helen winced at the sound of my voice, but she quickly got over it. _

_"I have yet to find him." Helen muttered, the frown on her face telling all. Oh no, where could Will be? What did Henry do to him? The pain grew worse on in my skull, causing me to grip my hair tightly. _

_"This is giving me a bloody migraine..." I groaned, wishing that this had never happened. Why couldn't we get a day of peace? Was it too hard to ask for? _

_"Join the club." Helen added, her voice rising in power as she continued speaking."It seems like everything went pear shaped shortly after Henry processed the new intake." New intake..._

_"You think its one of the Abnormals?" I asked, seeing how this could be possible. It wouldn't be the first time an Abnormal had played its tricks on us, intentionally as well as unintentionally._

_"I've checked the Molosk. There is no sign of any viral infection and Henry's blood work came back clean...slight spike in adernaline but that could be due to stress." Helen retorted. _

_"So it isn't contagious?" I asked, hoping to god it wouldn't happen again. I liked having all of memories intact and a body that didn't hurt as much as it did right now. _

_"And its not an airbourne pathogen." She added. I sighed, happy knowing that I would be fine. I still wanted answers though. What did this to us? _

_"But something clearly messed with our heads and our behavior, what did the Big Guy say about this?" I asked, wondering what the Neaderthal had to say about this. The grimace on her face told me different._

_"I haven't found him yet, either." she stated her voice calm and neutralized. Taking a deep breath, I tried to calm myself. I couldn't let my anxiety or anger cloud my mind. I had to be able to think clearly if we were going to get through this. _

_"Alright...What about the surviellance videos?"_

_"As a matter of fact, Im expecting an update." Helen said with a smile. "Henry, how are you coming?" She radioed in. White noise answered her, my heart jumping because of it. This was just like how it was before. "Henry come in." she ordered. No one answered. She looked at me, clearly dejected. "Dammit, I know I shouldn't have left him alone. I quickly followed her as she bounded down the hallways. THe lower we got, the edger I felt. Henry was in trouble again and we couldn't even find Will or the Big Guy._

_This day had gone to hell basically._

_xXx_

_We had just made it down to Henry's lab when what appeared to be a hammer was flung against the door. "Bloody hell!" Helen shouted, our safety clearly compromised by this situation. One more step and we would have been hurt- or worse dead. Shouts echoed through the air as a fight between Henry and Will commersed._

_"You son of a bitch!" Will screamed, throwing random objects at a cowering Henry. "I'm going to kill you!" he shotued, climbing over the table in order to tackle Henry down. We ran towards them, trying our best to break up the fight._

_"Will, stop it!" I screamed, grabbing onto Henry as Helen tried to pull Will off of him. _

_"Stop it the both of you!" Helen shouted, pulling Will about a foot off, before he started to push his way back towards Henry. Henry moved forward, clearly going to continue the fight. Part of me was surprised that he hadn't already transformed. "Stop it!" Helen shouted again, pushing Will back with her arm. "Will, enough!"_

_"I have business with him." Will growled, clearly angered by this situation. Helen shoved him back again, gaining herself a glare. _

_"I said time out!" Helen shouted, causing everyone to stop and turn towards her. She defintely knew how to command everyone's attention. "Somebody start talking and it better be good." Will and Henry both started taking, each clearly agitated with the other. "One at a time- You first!' Helen pointed at Will, causing him to look almost disgusted for some reason. _

_"No, no not me! Im not the one you should be concerned with. Its these two who need to be locked up!" he shouted, pointing at Henry and I. What the hell!_

_"What did I do?" I basically screamed, wondering what I could have done to get him so angry with me. _

_"Nobody is doing anything until i get some answers." she stated, her voice loud and firm. __"Now, its obvious that the three of you have fallen victim to some sort of halluciongenic pathogen- I do not know the method of transmission, but I do know this: We will only solve this problem if we approach it scientifically and not **emotionally**." she stated her eyes solely on Will who was glaring right back at her. _

_"Right. fine." Will growled, rubbing his face angrily. Helen looked at Henry and I, waiting for our replies. _

_"Fine." Henry stated, his head down and eyes everted. She looked at me, the harshness in her face causing me to recoil slightly. _

_"Fine." I murmured, wanting to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible. I looked at Will who was glaring at all of us and for some reason it felt like my heart was being ripped out. I would never hurt Will intentionally. I cared about him too much and now that he hated me...I felt like I was about to die. _

_"Now. Henry and Riley lost a sizeable chunk of time and I suspect you did as well." Helen stated, trying to piece her way though this mess. "They were able to tell me what happened up until they blacked out. Now you..."_

_"I was in my office, sitting at my desk filing. I tried to get the Big Guy to help me out but he bailed out. Riley soon appeared, and I got her to agree to helping me out." Will begun only to be cut off by Helen. _

_"Ill stop you there." Helen said with a calm voice. 'Riley, you said Henry called for help and the two of you came down here."_

_"Yeah." I answered with a half-hearted smile. _

_"Yes! He was missing and the two of us went looking for him because we care!" Will yelled at Henry. I could feel Henry tense up beside me, clearly upset by the yelling that was going on. "I started on the lower levels and worked my way up to the residential areas. I kept callling for Henry over the radio until I finally spotted him coming my way. All of the sudden he started shooting at me! I ran but after awhile he got the best of me, hitting me squarely in the back."_

_"After that?" Helen asked. Will grimanced at her words. _

_"Well I dont know because after that, I woke up on the floor with a splitting headache." Will hissed, upset because he had to remember the obvious. _

_"How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Henry basically yelled causing me to jump. _

_"I radioed for Riley. No answer." Will stated, placing some of the blame on me. I shot a glare right back at him, my annoyance with him was growing with each moment. _

_"Come on, Will! I probably couldn't answer because Henry had already taken me out!" I yelled back at him, getting angry by what was going on. Fire begun to emerge from my fingertips but I stopped it as Helen gave me a pointed glare. _

_'Oh my god, guys! Im sorry!" Henry cried out, on the verge of tears almost. _

_"I got in touch with the Big Guy and the two of us went looking for him." Will added, before Henry spoke up. _

_"Dude-" Henry tried to say before being cut off by Will. _

_"No no no, do not **dude** me, okay. Do not use the word **dude** in reference to me every again!" Will screamed, causing both Helen and myself to look at him crossly. Wow, this was a whole new side of Will I had never seen before. _

_"Will! Come on!" "Its obvious that Henry was not himself and he has apoligized for...shooting you."_

_"The shooting? Nah, I'm all over that. The shooting was amateur hour compared to what happened next." "The Big Guy and I began the search again...I was calling for Kate while I realized that the halls were shutting down. I grabbed my stunner before the steel door closed on me. I made my way down to the lower level labratories...and that was were the real surprise began. Lasers begun to shot out from the machinery, I was able to shoot out the main power source but that didn't stop from Henry letting the Kraken try and ate me!" _

_"Wow, Henry." I stammered, fighting the urge to laugh. Even though the situation was defintely serious, you had to admit it was pretty good. Henry was deadly even when he didn't know what he was doing. _

_"After that fun mishap, we went down the main frame. Big Guy was able to subdue him while I was shutting down the security and locking him out so he couldn't try anything else. We separated, me pushing Henry's secured body up the levels until we had reached the residential halls. That's where I found Riley and all her gun power glory...she started shooting and I ran. Big Guy had managed to hit her int he chest, knocking her out." Will stated, his eyes unfocused as he remembered the past events. I rubbed my chest, the growing bruise being the only reminder of what had happened. Damn that's why I felt like I had been hit by a steam roller. "I bent down to pick her up and that's when it all goes blank. A few minutes ago, I woke up in the basement. I had realized that Benedict Arnold here had hacked back into the security system and since I didn't feel like bign sliced apart by lasers-" _

_"Will I said I was sorry! I wasn't myself at the time and I dont remember doing those things to you." I hit Henry in the arm, getting him to look at me. "Or you." I looked at Will, trying my best to be sincere. _

_"You know I would never have done that to you Will- not intentionally anyway." I sadly stated, hoping to get him to see that I wouldn't do that to him. He glared at me for a second before giving me a slight smile. Yes, progress! Will glared at Henry who was almost trying to shrink into himself. _

_"Will, Henry is fine now; I assure you as is Kate." Helen stated pointing out the obvious in hopes of getting Will calm. "And you have seem to stabilize as well." Henry snorted at the comment, earning him a glare and a punch in the arm by me. Trying to keep the calm here...not start another fight. _

_"So what are we supposed to do now...just wait around until one of us snaps again?" Will asked. _

_"We are obviously dealing with an abnormal attack- some creature or energy determined to pit us against each other. But to what end?" Helen retorted. _

_"What kind of abnormal gets its rocks off by seeing us fight?" I asked...even though I could think of several other beings that had tried to pit us against each other in the past. _

_"None that I can think of and that's the problem." Helen stated, clearly confused by this whole situation. "There is obviously a deeper purpose to this whole scenario."_

_"Someone wants to eliminate us or take over the Sanctuary again." Will stated. _

_"Well that ain't new." I murmured. So many people had tried that before, it wasn't a new concept to us._

_" Hey, internet connection is up again." Henry interrupted, causing all of us to gather around him._

_"Well good. I want a video conference as soon as possible." Helen ordered gaining a nod from Henry._

_"Oooo...emails are coming through and there is one from Lillian Lee's office." Henry stated, clicking the email for it to open._

_"My afternoon flight was cancelled." Will read off of it. That was great news! We weren't totally screwed after all._

_"Ah thank god!" Helen stated with joy, looking up at the ceiling._

_"I will be taking an earlier flight." Will added, causing everyone to stop and stare at the screen._

_"Ill be arriving at 11am." Helen read, her voice sending chills through my body._

_"That was like 3 hours ago." I growled. Wow...we were totally screwed now. What the hell!_

_"You dont think she's here?" Will asked Henry. My eyes widened at the thought of the offical coming up in here, and seeing this entire mess. Or worse...we could have done something to her. _

_"Did any of you-" Helen asked, causing us all to turn in shock. _

_"No!" We yelled. We wouldn't have hurt her...but if we did, then we wouldn't really now, would we? Our memory was shot to hell. _

_"But we wouldn't remember if we did, would we?" I stated the obvious, causing everyone to turn green except for Helen. She was the embodiement of calm. _

_"Ah...we are screwed." Henry groaned, turning back to the computers. _

_"Alright, let's not panic." Helen stated. I looked at her, wondering how she could be the way she was. Calm? _

_"Really? We have trashed the place, attacked each other, a psychosis-inducing abnormal on the loose, and we may have killed the UN Security inspector...call me crazy but this seems like a pretty excellent time to panic." Will growled, I nodding in agreement. There was no way we could all be calm when we possibly might have killed a high up offical. _

_"Guys, you hear that?" Henry asked, everyone looking at him as his face scrunched up. _

_"Nope, don't hear anything." I muttered, wondering what he could be hearing with his HAP hearing. _

_"What are you picking up?" Helen asked, curosity plaguing us all. _

_"A bell in the south corridor." Henry stated with a smile._

_"We'll check it out. You stay here, get that video restored." Helen ordered, gesturing for all of us to follow her. As I followed her out, I couldnt help but think of all the worst case scenarios that we could be in...whatever this abnormal was, it needed to be found before we started killing each other again. _

_Who knows what kind of chaos we would start if one of us snapped? _


	18. Hangover Pt 2

**_AN: Hey! A banner has been made for this story; the link is posted on my profile. Go look at it and enjoy! R&R._**

* * *

_"It's surprising how much memory is built around things unnoticed at the time." -Barbara Kingsolver_

_"Its coming from in here." Helen stated as we moved closer to the target, her hands slamming up against the button, everyone hoping it would open by itself. Nothing..."Henry hasn't got the systems online yet." she almost growled at us, her eyes looking at me as I pulled my gun up and at the door. _

_"Alright, so let's do it manually." Will stated, walking over to the door; both Helen and himself pulling at the two large, metal doors, slowly opening it to revel something I had never seen before. Hanging up from the ceiling, upside down and covered in a net was the Big Guy; swinging back and forth gentely, his hand pressing up against the buzzer had been the source of the sound._

_"Took you long enough." He murmured, his dark eyes scanning over us. I placed my hand over my mouth, trying not to laugh. _

_"Somehow this would have been funny to me a few days ago." I muttered to myself, trying to contain myself. The Big Guy gave me a glare, his whole body tensing up as his sensitive ears picked up what I muttered. Mouthing sorry, I made my way over to him, feeling the others follow as I shot a single fire ball at the top pf the net, breaking it in order for him to drop down to the floor. The two ran over, pulling off the netting as the Big Guy tried to stand up. _

_"Hang on." Will urged pulling off the last of the net as the Neanderthal manuevered himself up onto his feets, swaying almost like he was drunk. _

_"Easy..." Helen murmured, her hand on Biggie's shoulder as he steaded himself. __"Its all the blood rushing from your head.' She pulled him up slowly, letting him get his balance as she observed our surroundings. "How long were you hanging up there?"_

_"I don't know." He groaned, clearly still disorientated because of the rush of blood. She placed her hand on his head, running it down his face as she looked at his eyes. _

_"Who did this to you?" She asked, searching for answers that we all wanted. _

_"Must have been something big to subdue the Big Guy here." I added, trying to think of what could have attacked him and caused chaos between all four of us. _

_"Can't... remember."he groaned, looking only at Helen. _

_"Thought all the abnormals were secured." Will stated out loud, looking around the elevators; as if something would jump out at him teling him what was going on around here. I watched as the Big Guy turned around, growing as he approached Will._

_"You..." He hissed, picking up Will by his shirt; throwing him against the wall of the elevator, pulling his body upward with his Neanderthal strength. _

_"Woahhhh...what did I do?"_

_xXx_

_"And then nothing...Two minutes ago I woke up in the elevator." Biggie murmured, stumbling out of the elevator like a hungover fool and sat down on the small couch in front of us. _

_"You locked me in the closet!" I growled._

_"Had to." He retorted, glaring at me with his large eyes. _

_"And you drugged us." Will added, clearly aggravated by this whole ordeal. _

_"For your own safety." _

_"Could we just declare amnesty on all past agressions? "Helen asked, her voice strong and calm even though I could tell she was on the verge of a yelling match. We all spoke, clearly not ready to give up. Everyone was at fault but none of us wanted top forgive each other. "Please! The last thing i need right now is a bunch of in fighting." She exclaimed, her voice an octave higher. We stopped looking at each other before nodding. _

_"Fine." all of us muttered together, not looking at each other as we agreed._

_"Do you think we will ever get back our memory?" I asked, rubbing my head as it ached. I was used to getting headaches now, my powers on the fritz but this was just a new level of pain that I wasnt ready for just yet. _

_"With time, I hope so." Helen answered, sighing as she watched me rub my forehead with agitation. _

_"If we could fill in those last few hours, we could answer alot of questions." Will stated out loud. We all nodded in agreement, answers is what we needed most right now. If we could just fill what happened, maybe it would all come back to us. _

_"Exactly. For example, if everyone was knocked out by the sleeping gas, who strung you up in the elevator?" Helen added, getting us all to think about who might have been in this brawl as well as the four of us. I jumped slightly as Henry's voice pierced the air. _

_"Hey Doc, come in." _

_"Go ahead Henry." Helen answered, all of our eyes on her as we waited for a response._

_"I think I finally got something. It aint perfect." Henry answered back. Finally he had found something. Maybe it would give us answers...the only thing we wanted at the moment._

_"Ill take it. We are on our way."_

_xXx_

_Bloody hell! No wonder I had so many bruises on my body. I watched wide eyed as Henry played the videos he had rounded up from the cams. Every view, every angle, it showed us beating the shit out of each other. I jumped as I watched myself throw fire balls at Will and Henry begfore being tackled to the ground. That wasnt the only time I spotted myself using my abilities. I had pulled water from out of vase once, throwing it at henry before smashing a case over his head it seemed. How could we cause so much chaos and not even remember it? We almost killed each other... I looked up at Will, his body stiff as he stood beside me. His eyes were on the screen taking everything in. Damn...this wasnt going to go well for us. I was about to say something when Helen spoke up._

_"Stop right there." she ordered, Henry stopping the frame instantly. Leaning forward, I fought the urge to laugh at this. God must really hate us right now. _

_"Isnt that..." Will began only to be interrupted by Henry._

_"...Doctor Hottie?" he stated, his body tense by the escalation of the situation._

_"The UN security cheif." I added. Damn this was not good at all._

_"Carrying a stunner..." Will muttered, clearly confused by this new development. _

_"Oh this is not good." Helen growled. _

_"How did she get into the Sanctuary anyway?" I asked, looking at the group for answers. _

_"Will shut down all the security protacals." Henry snapped, glaring up at Will. He looked back in shock. _

_"Because they were trying to kill me." Will argued, still peeved by it. _

_"Where is she? I havent seen her." Biggie asked. _

_"None of us have." I answered, remembering our whole trip around the place. I had spotted nothing of her, but she had to be here somewhere. _

_"Think she is infected?" Will asked Helen._

_"Why else would she shoot Biggie?" Henry stated. No one would shot Biggie, not unless something was terribly wrong with him._

_"Self defense perhaps?" I retorted getting an aggravated look from the guy himself. _

_"I didnt touch her...I dont think." Big Guy stated, looking down as he tried to remember whether or not he touched her. It would be no use though, none of us could remember anything. _

_"Henry, can you rewind the video back to the part where Will was lying on the floor?" Helen asked, getting everyone's attention back on the videos. I watched as Henry rewinded the video, Will's limp form causing my heart to jump a bit. I hated seeing him like that. It didnt feel right to me at all. _

_"You spotted Doctor Lee?" Will asked Helen. _

_"No, but something perhaps." She answered before Henry started the video again. Watching the Big Guy pick up Will by the arm and then suddenly dropped him, I giggled; I watched as Will looked at Big Guy, who wasnt keeping eye contact with him._

_"Nice..." Will hissed._

_"Dont mention it." Biggie retorted causing me to giggle again. I know I shouldnt be laughing but some of this was too funny to pass up and I desperately needed a good laugh._

_"Henry, go back again and slow it down this time, frame by frame." Helen ordered. We watched as each frame passed by. What was she looking for? "There! Magnify!" I watched with wide eyes as a small bug appeared on the screen, moving up Biggie's arm from Will's body. Oh my freaking god..._

_"Eh, what is that?" Henry asked, his body tensing up under my hand. _

_"Disgusting!" I shrieked, shivering as I thought about how that thing had been on my body. I was going to take a hot shower after this and scrub my skin raw. _

_"That doesnt even begin to cover it." Will added, clearly disgusted by the sound of his voice. The Big Guy stated growling, reach on hsi body, trying to find whatever that creature was on him._

_"Don't worry, its not on you anymore." Helen stated, trying to calm him down. The Big Guy looked at her, trying his best not to hyperventaliate._

_"How do you know?" he asked, his voice laced with worry and apprehension. _

_"Because you aren't trying to kill us."_

_"Do you know what this is?" Will asked. Whatever it was, it was ugly as hell. _

_"Its call a penapex, a creature so incrediubly ugly that its developed a unique defense mechanism." Helen answered, giving us the textbook definition. _

_"It makes you go psychotic?" I retorted, thinking about the videos we had just watched. We were lunatics basically...how could something so small make us become so chaotic?_

_"It releases a powerful phermone into the bloodstream that compels stronger creatures to protect it." Helen added, giving me the answer to my question. It messed with us biologically._

_"It must have come in hitching a ride on the Molosk." Will muttered out loud, pieces beginning to come together. _

_"Oh thats why Skippy attacked me." Henry exclaimed out loud. _

_"Skippy?" Will and I asked at the same time. He really named the Molosk, Skippy? Wow..._

_"On Tuesday, when Henry uncrated the Molosk, the penapex must have jumped over to him." Helen stated, giving us a clear idea of how this whole situation must have started. _

_"So then what...Im just under its spell?" Henry asked. _

_"Well one of the side effects of the phermones is rapid adrenaline production which would account for your increased strength and agression." Helen answered. So there was a reason behind our rush after all. _

_"So anytime one of us was shot or taken out..." Will began only to be interrupted by the Big Guy._

_"It jumped over to the next protector." I nodded my head in agreement, everything becoming much clearer now. Since it was so ugly and small to add to that, it made larger creatures such as ourselves protect it. I could see the genius in that, but still...ew. _

_"Exactly." _

_"So you knew about the ruphie monster?" I asked, wondering why in hell we hadn't come across this sooner. _

_"Well this creature was supposed to be extinct for the last 50 years. Im guessing thats why its biological signature never registered. It was never in our database." Helen retorted. Well that just shows that they should keep all records in the system, you never know if somethign is truly extinct or not. Great example: the penapex! _

_"Ooo, you guys, I think I found our penapex." Henry cooed, as the UN cheif appeared on screen, stunner in hand as she strided down the halls. You could tell that something wasn't right by her body movement. It was more harsh, strict...almost like she was on full alert. It must be the penapex on here, forcing her to comply. _

_"She's headed for the catacombs." Will muttered, recognizing the surroundings. _

_"We cant go in there unprotected. If that creature was to jump on one of us.."_

_"We could turn on each other."_

_"Again!" Henry added, his voice jumping up an octave. I rubbed my forehead, my entire body on edge as the whole situation came together. It never seemed to get dull here, but sometimes I just wished we could have a peaceful day._

_"I think I might have a solution." Helen stated outloud, a glint in her eyes appearing as she motioned for us to follow her. _

_xXx_

_"A sex inhibitor phermone of the red boilworm." Helen told us as she injected the dull looking liquid into Will's arm. I fought the urge to giggle as he made a face, the liquid not appealing to the eye. Just plain nasty really. _

_"Why didnt I think of that?" Will stated sarcastically, rubbing his arm as Helen stepped away. Watching her refill the syringe, I glanced at Will who was watching me with a strange look on his face. God, what was he thinking? _

_"Obviously this is a hastily-engineered synthetic but it should do the trick." Helen retorted, stepping towards me with the syringe. I grimanced, my eyes on the syringe before glancing at Helen._

_"No sex?" I groaned, not liking the idea one bit. I might have not gotten any in awhile but it doesnt mean I was planning on abstaining forever. I glanced at Will before returning my attention to Helen, flinching as she prepared my arm for injection. _

_"I dont need a shot for that." Henry stated out loud. Oh my god, did he really have to say that? I laughed as Will and Biggie glared at the poor HAP. _

_"It should provide us with a temporary immunity to the penapex." Helen told us, injecting the liquid into my arm. Looking away, I fought the urge to gag as the dull liquid was forced into my system. _

_Nasty boilworm juice..._

_xXx_

_"Three of us should enter will enter via the basement tunnels. Henry and Riley, go through the vaults under the courtyard." Helen ordered as we walked down the hallways, each of us bringing out our guns and stunners as we listened to her orders. _

_"Check." Henry answered. I nodded, not bothering to answer as I loaded the clip in my 9mm. _

_"And lets try the easy way first." Helen stated, causing me to smirk. The easy way never seemed to work in the long run, always the complicated and messy way. _

_"Failing that, standard 3-2 formation with defensive extraction." Will added. _

_"And stun only please, I want to capture both the penapex and the UN security cheif alive." Helen ordered. Of course we werent going to kill the UN Cheif, but a part of me wanted to burn that penapex to hell and beyond. I didnt like being drugged every which way. _

_"That means tranqs." I growled, pulling out the clip in my back pocket. Quickly changing them out, I looked up; with Will's eyes on me, I winked before running off with Henry. It was time for this penapex to be put down. Letting the background blur around me, I followed Henry downward into the vaults; the grey walls closing us in as we moved closer to the catacombs. I could hear shouts...Helen's voice to be mroe exact. She was yelling for the Cheif to stand down, but Im guessing the penapex wasn't letting her go down without a fight. Please to whatever God is up there, let that stupid boilworm serum work. I have no want to be psychotic again._

_"Dont come any closer." I heard the Cheif yell as we walked into the room. Pulling my gun up to eye level, I could see Helen behind the pillar. Her yees glancing at us, acknowledging we were there. The Cheif quickly turned firing at Henry and I. Ducking behind the wall, I quickly glanced out. She was getting confused, not knowing where to aim again. Biggie quickly sneaked up behind her, throwing the boxes away. She became stiff, before raising up the stunner in her hand. Before I oculd get a shot in, she was down. Helen had hit her in the back while she had been distracted. Disarming my gun, I shoved it into my back pocket, walking towards the fallen woman. Will was beside her, his arms around her to soften the blow. I grimanced as I noticed a white bug jump into him, its screeches hitting my ears like nails against a blackboard._

_"Will." Helen stated, motioning for him to stay still as she pluched the insect off of him. "Well done everyone." I fought the urge to gag as it was in full view._

_"Its so ugly." I groaned. I was taking a hot shower after this and scrubbing every part of my body til it was raw. _

_"Well I rather be ugly than extinct." Henry retorted. I looked at him, trying to figure out if I should go there or not. _

_"Nah too easy." I muttered looking away with a smile on my face. I watched as Helen placed the creature in a small box, handing it off to Biggie._

_"Aw dont you listen to them. I think you are beautiful." He cooed causing everyone to laugh silently. _

_"Okay, well that is half our problem solved." Will stated. He motioned with his head at the UN cheif. "What about Miss United Nations over here?"_

_"Well luckliy, like the rest of you, she won't remember a thing." Helen began. "That's the final stage of the creature's defense system. Once the pheremone wares off, the predator doesnt remember the penapex ever existed so it doesnt go looking for it. Its rather ingenious really." She got up from her crouched position, looking at us all with a wary stare. "Right, while she is sleeping this off we got some cleaning up to do."_

_Oh god...we had to clean all of that mess up. Damn that penapex._

_xXx_

_I watched with a smile as Will walked in with the tray, his posture straight and precise as he ushered himself in. We had to pull this off, make it look like the UN Cheif was having black outs and that everything was normal around the Sanctuary. We could only hope that the chief's amnesia was strong and she wouldn't remember a thing. If only our luck could be so good. Tightening my hold onto the security logs, I counted back from 5. Right as 1 passed my lips, I walked in. "I know you only wanted the last six months of the security logs, but it was easier for me to pull up the whole year instead." I stated with a smile, fightening the urge to laugh at her confused expression. "It wasn't a problem at all...we have nothing to hide here at the Sanctuary." I stated, placing the logs on the coffee table. _

_"You're telling me that we met." The Cheif stated with a harsh tone. "And I asked for those?" She looked at Helen, clearly confused by the whole thing. I looked at Helen with false concern._

_"Another blackout, Im guessing?" I asked._

_"A minor one, Im hoping its the last. In fact, Im inticipated a full recovery." Helen stated. The Cheif quickly got up from the couch walking over to the computer area. We followed her closely. This was going south quickly._

_"Hang...Hang on. Something's not right here." she muttered looking around. I clenched my hands to keep calm, hoping that she wouldnt remember. _

_"How bout a sip of tea?" Helen asked, in hopes of distracting her. _

_"Or a cookie?" Will added, picking up a cookie to taste. _

_"You might have low blood sugar." I stated, not missing a beat. If we could distract her, maybe she wouldn't try to remember so much. _

_"Its starting to come back to me now." she stated out loud. Damn it all to hell. _

_"It is?" Helen asked. _

_"Yes." The Cheif insisted. "The front door was unlocked." she stated, gesturing at the door with her hand. _

_"The front door is never unlocked." I told her. _

_"I walked inside." She insisted. _

_"On your own without entering a security code?" Helen asked her._

_"There was a mirror overturned on the floor and some crates stacked up high. Then a big furry sasquatch came straight at me and that's it." She blurted out loud. Shock and confusion showing as she gestured at herself. _

_"Well sometimes the mind can play tricks..." Helen tried to play it off, but the UN Cheif cut her off quickly._

_"Dont patronize me...any of you." The Cheif insisted. She looked at all of us before continuing. "Do you think I got to where I am by being an idiot?"_

_"No we dont, I assure you." Helen stated, trying to appear compliant._

_"Then please have the decency to be honest with me." The Cheif urged, crossing her arms in aggravation. I looked at Helen, wondering what she was going to do about this now._

_"You're right." Helen agreed. "The truth is there was a situation with our most recent intake..." she began._

_"Which ineverdently admits a psychosis-inducing abnormal into the Sanctuary." Will finished her sentence, leaving out what the creature actually did to us all._

_"Basically, we all went mad and crashed the entire place." I added, to get the point across the the UN Cheif._

_"You came in at the tail end of the event and were temporary infected yourself." Helen told the woman. I watched as the woman kept her composure, but I could see the fear in her eyes. _

_"But you're fine now." Will insisted, gesturing to her. _

_"We all are." I added, gesturing to Will and myself. _

_"You realize, Dr. Magnus, that is a serious event." The Cheif urged. This was seriously not going well. _

_"I do, but there is something that you must understand. Our peremeter security was never compromised." Helen insisted, trying to get the point across that nothing besides the obvious event went wrong. _

_"This time!" The Cheif growled. _

_"Doctor Lee, this is a sanctuary. Its not a zoo. We deal with abnormal creatures and yes sometimes they're dangerous. That's why we are here." Helen calmly stated, her voice calm and tranquil. "Its what we do. Its our joband quite frankly we're good at it. We've been good at it for one hundred and forty-nine years.'_

_"I see." Doctor Lee muttered, looking down at the ground before returning her gaze to Helen. "So tell me, what exactly did happen to me?"_

_"Come take a look." she urged, gesturing at the computers. We walked over to the computer set, Will and I in the back as Helen worked to pull up the videos._

_"This is Henry shooting me." Will pointed out as the image flashed to them too battling it out._

_"There's Will going after me." I muttered, not liking the images I was viewing. I could feel Will stiffen beside me, his eyes on the screen instead of looking at me._

_"Will crashing into a table."_

_"What the hell am I doing?" the Doctor asked as she came onto the screen, walking down the halls in a hurried pace. It flashed to her shooting down Biggie. _

_"Well, I believe you are trying to kill my colleagues but Im willing to overlook it." Helen stated. The Doctor looked up at her, standing at full height, as Helen continued speaking. "Doctor Lee, in my work, the United Nations has always been a powerful ally. I hope you will think of me in the same way." Oh my, she was basically blackmailing her. Ive never seen this side of her before. I fought the urge to smile as the Doctor spoke. _

_"Please call me Lillian." She said, raising her hand. Helen took her hand and shook it. Nice move, Helen!_

_"Thank you. Now if you are still interested, we'll be delighted to give you a proper tour of the Sanctuary." Helen stated with a smile on her face. She looked at the entire group before returning her attention to Helen._

_"I wouldn't miss it for the world." the UN Cheif said with slight smile. I gestured towards the door. _

_"This way, miss." I said with a smile, allowing the offical in front of me as we walked out of the office. Everything was saved...for now. _


	19. One Night Pt 1

_"Chaos often breeds life, when order breeds habit." -Henry Brooks Adams_

_This was ridiculous...no, this was absurd. I can't believe I'm stuck here in the Sanctuary, screaming at a middle age Italian man because SOMEONE decided not to show you to their dinner reservation. "Hey! Sir, if you keep screaming..." I was suddenly cut off again, shouts of "my mother is a freaking out" and other obsurdities that had some italian words thrown in. A part of me didn't want to know if he was cursing at me...but I think he was. _

_I tried to get him to calm down but that idea was slowly beginning to leave my mind. This man was insane! "NO! I dont know what has happened to Will, sir! Please stop screaming at me!" Goddammit, Will! My hands itched to light a fire to that ass, him taking out Miss Abby on a date, reserving a table in Magnus's name! He is clearly idoitic! _

_"No...am I his girlfriend?" I slammed the phone against the table, taking out my anger on the phone as those words sunk in. Oh I hated Abby for this...why couldn't he have asked me out? I thought there was a connection...but I guess there wasn't. My heart ached at the realization that maybe I wasn't meant to get my happily-ever-after. I'm an Abnormal, a freak. Who would want me?_

_"Hey! Hey! Sir, listen to me...ugh NEVERMIND!" I screamed, tired of this mess that Will had put me in. Slamming the phone down on the reciever, I huffed in anger. This was beyond cruel to me, but it couldn't be helped. I didn't exist except in the Sanctuary. I looked, jolting out of my seat as I noticed the two snickering individuals that had walked in._

_"Ah huh. Who is that?" Biggie asked, looking at me with a twinkle in his eye. I couldn't help but notice Declan's eyes on me, watching my movements strangely. _

_"It was the matride at Alfredo's." I answered, crossing my arms to keep me steady. "El fursico that Will reserved a table in Magnus's name."_

_"Always like the cut of that man's jib." Declan laughed out, smiling largely at this thought. Will had been stupid, no one did what he had just done! _

_"Big date, gotta make things happen." Biggie added._

_"Well, they aren't too happy about it." I hissed, displeased with their reaction. What is it with men? Come on. _

_"Why the intertwist?" Declan asked. "A customer is a customer."_

_"Well, according to **him**-" I gestured at the phone. "Will and Abby never showed up at the resturant." They were probably at her apartment getting down and dirty. With that image in my head, I wanted to throw up. Not good, not good at all. _

_"Say what?" Biggie retorted, confused at what I had just said._

_"Its like posion to my mother's eyes an empty table" I stated with a fake Italian accent. Seriously, that man had to be overexaggerating about that. Declan laughed at my joke before looking at Biggie._

_"I love Italians, so passionate." Well that just dropped him a peg in my book, I wasn't thrilled with them at the moment. I hated being yelled at for no bloody reason!_

_"In 30 years, this resturant has never had a no-show."_

_"Well maybe the food is slipping."_

_"Alfredo's? Not a chance." The Big Guy retorted. "That place is booked up months in advance for good reason."_

_"Well you think he would at least call." Declan murmured in response. I rolled my eyes, thinking of all the possibilites that were going on. _

_"Well I hate to say this but come on...maybe his date with Abby got off to a good start." I muttered, looking at the two men in front of me. Seriously, they don't get it! The looks on their face, it was priceless and slightly sad. "As in a really good start...as like sex!" I looked at Declan, blush appearing on his cheeks. Wondering why he was blushing, with that physique I bet he is good in the bed. Time to stop thinking about that, and back to the precious matter at hand. _

_"Nahhh, not a chance." Big Guy stammered, shaking his head._

_"Mate, the foods that good?" _

_"Yes." Big Guy stated with a smile on his face. _

_"Better than hot and passionate, out of the blue, sex?" I stated with a smirk on my face. Nothing could be as good as that. _

_"Yessss." The Big Guy purred. I shook my head, willing myself not to say anything else. It was easy, just too easy. _

_"Alright, I'm leaving. This has become too werid for me." I muttered, shaking my head as I walked out of Will's office. As I turned around the corner, I could hear Declan shouting my name so I stopped, waiting for him to catch up with me._

_"Almost forgot to tell ya that I found several of your father's journals in the library." Declan muttered quickly. "I brought them with me, they are in main office waiting for you if you wish to have them." Before I knew what I was doing, I hugged the man. _

_"Yes! Thank you so much!" I stated happily, pecking him on the cheek once I released him. Declan blushed, not saying a word as he left me in the hallway. I quickly started walking, making my way towards Magnus's office. Finally, I had something that was my father's. I could learn so much more now. It felt horrible, hardly knowing anything about my father besides the few memories I had and those were disappearing quickly._

_As I walked into the office, I couldn't help but hear a strange beeping sound coming from the computer. Something had popped up on the main screen, an alert about red list materials. My phone buzzed as I tried to read more; the alert was focused on Fire rats. Fishing out my phone, I noticed it was Squid...damn this is just becoming a great night for me. Taking a deep breath I answered the phone._

_'Hello Squid."_

_xXx_

_Quickly pulling the two guys into the main office with the promise of news about Will, I muttered, "Okay, no witnesses saw them go anywhere near Alfredo's, but we got something else." Handing them the spare tablet, I showed them all the information i had pulled up before hand. _

_'What's this?" Declan asked. "Black market stuff." I nodded silently._

_"Red list dealers." Biggie added, with a shocked expression._

_"I got a call from Squid, asking us why we didnt go to him for Fire rats. Accusing us of undercrediting him as our supplier." I stated with a sigh, my arms crossed as the two men looked at me with werid expressions._

_"Fire Rats? We havent bought any recently." Biggie muttered, clearly confused. _

_"Well someone did tonight: a female." I reported. "She bought a pot from Remy and asked for the Sanctuary rate. Guess who it was?" _

_"Abby." Biggie stated, his voice rough with aggravation. I nodded in agreement. _

_"What the hell is she doing buying red list materials?" Declan asked. _

_"Check out the list! Its unbelievable! Harper mites, salve oil leeches, and the winner: a Morrocan cave scorpion." I stated, chills running up my spine. Those scorpions were harsh little buggers, I hated them with a passion._

_"Oh, they are nasty!" Biggie snorted, shaking his head. _

_"I cross-referenced the list in the database and all of them, except for the scorpion, are ingridents for a counter-toxin for a..." I began, but was cut off by Biggie._

_"Jezaped attack!" Eh, hurtful creatures they were. I could remember spotting several in the labs I had been. Several scientists had died one day when one got lose, they killed it before it could escaped. _

_"No direct contact from Will means that the situation isn't good." Declan thought out loud. _

_"Do you think he is affected?" Biggie asked. My heart instantly jumped at the idea of Will laying around in Old City wounded. _

_"If one of them was hurt, why not come here?" Declan retorted. It was simple logic: if one of us ever got hurt, we would instantly return to the Sanctuary. Something had to be holding them back. _

_"Exactly! Thats why I think Will told Abby to get those things so we would be alerted without being found out." I stated, hoping they believed me. Seeing the aggrement in both of their eyes, I sighed mentally. _

_"He needs our help." _

_What have you gotten into Will?_


End file.
